School Scandal
by Peppertails51
Summary: Sequel to 'Close Quarters'. Drake and Josh have finally admitted to their true feelings and are now exploring the benefits. But can they keep their relationship a secret? Or is it too hot to hide. DrakexJosh.
1. Chapter 1

Drake and Josh are not mine. Sadly.

Rated M for steamy sex and language.

Please read Close Quarters first. Otherwise the plot wont make much sense.

Drake POV

My fingers drummed anxiously on my desk. '_Who invented math,'_ I wondered haughtily,_ 'and why does is have to be at the last period of the day?' _I glanced at the clock for the billionth time and watched the second hand tick away the moments slowly. I grimaced at the five remaining minutes as they mocked me from behind their plastic window. _'Why the hell are there seven periods? What's the point of school for that matter?!'_ I took a deep breath. I was practically shaking. Waiting made me crazy, before concerts, parties, and for the final bell; it was all the same. I flexed my fists, trying to relieve some tension. It wasn't working. I knew there was only one thing that could stop my fidgeting, and that was Josh; the nerdy, clumsy, goofy, love of my life.

_'Love,'_ I thought for a moment. Admitting it the first time had been embarrassing, but there was no use hiding it anymore. I looked up at the ceiling dreamily and indulged in one of my many fantasies. _'If only I had realized sooner… oh the fun we could have had…'_

"Mr. Parker!" the teacher shouted furiously from the board. I snapped my gaze up and tried to smile innocently.

"Yes?" I looked up coyly through my lashes, a glance that made many swoon. It didn't seem to be working this time, though.

"I fully support deep thought, Mr. Parker, but based on your rapidly changing expressions I can assume that your mind isn't on math." Then his lips turned up in a self satisfied smirk; the one that most adults seemed to have mastered; the kind that pissed me off. I flashed a wiry grin back.

"Well, Teach, you know what you get when you assume, don't you?" I saw him sigh and his sneer turned to an exhausted scowl.

"I'm sure I don't, Mr. Parker." He sighed again loudly and shook his balding head, trying to belittle me into shutting up.

"Well," I started, taking several confident strides up to the white board and picking up a black marker. "When you assume things," I said, scrawling out the word, "it makes an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_." With every exaggerated inflection I underlined 'ass', 'u', and 'me' accordingly. With a metallic click I placed the pen back on the tray, leering triumphantly at my gaping math teacher. A chorus of chuckles and giggles surrounded us, adding another shade of red to Teach's astounded face. _'I am such a smart ass,'_ I thought with pride.

"MR. PARK--" But the heavenly ring of the final bell cut off anything he had to say. I swiftly walked to my desk and snagged my backpack, disappearing into the hallway before I could be punished.

I couldn't hide the toothy grin that spread from ear to ear. Now that school was out I was free to return to Josh's side. My mood dampened however as I thought about the last few days.

When we had both confessed our feelings, I was more than ready to prove them, if you know what I mean. Seriously, I was hot and bothered, and all that dirty talk and innuendo had revved me up. I was practically bursting out of my jeans. But then, right when I was about to turn it up a notch, Josh passed out. His headache combined with the stress he was under had finally exacted its revenge on Josh's physical state. At that moment, I had wished I could've passed out, too.

I opened up Josh's locker and grabbed a few textbooks, so he could catch up on his missing homework. Like he needed to, he was a god damn genius.

'_And a tease.' _I slammed the locker door hard and trudged towards the end of the hall and outside into the summer sun.

The transit bus ride home seemed to pass by in a blur. My head was still swimming. I had spent the past few days attached to Josh's hip, bringing him food, fluffing his pillow, and checking his temperature. He tried to rebuff my attempts, telling me I wasn't his slave. That statement had only triggered several dirty thoughts before I continued waiting on him. I didn't mind it. It was cute the way he would blush at the slightest touch or whenever we locked eyes.

However, suggesting anything more left him wide-eyed and uncomfortable. He assured me that he wasn't well enough to do anything I had in mind. I wasn't buying it, though. I knew Josh too well. Once he lost momentum, it was almost impossible to get him going again. Don't get me wrong, I could turn him on, but there always seemed to be something holding him back. Like part of him thought that what we were doing was wrong. He cared far too much about how other people saw him. I knew it was selfish, but I figured that when we were together my opinion would be the only one that mattered. I groaned and leaned my cheek against to cool, bus window.

'_Does he even know what he does to me?'_ I thought tiredly. There was no way I would force myself on him… but, on the off chance he was in the mood, I wanted to be sure I was there.

Suddenly, the bus jerked to a stop, flinging me forward. I grabbed for a hand strap and managed to catch myself, but before I could regain my balance, a body slammed into my back, wrenching my shoulder painfully. I let go of the hand hold and rubbed my upper arm wincing. It was then that I noticed whoever was behind me was still clutching on for dear life.

'_Defiantly a girl,'_ my senses informed me, her soft chest was pressed flush against my back. A few short days ago I would have cared a lot more about this, but it didn't faze me now. I turned around and looked down. I made no effort to hide my revulsion.

"Cindy," I muttered, the words crawled slowly from my lips. _'God, I hope my stop is soon.'_

"Oh my god, Drake! Like, no way!" She exclaimed in an overly peppy tone. I cringed at the sound. _'What the hell had I seen in her?'_ My look of utter distain didn't seem to register with her at all. She just went on babbling.

"Do you, like, ride this bus? I had _no_ idea!" She cocked her head to the side and leaned towards me, showcasing some choice features, an obvious flirt tactic.

"I do," I paused before calling her on her BS, "but you don't. What are you doing here?" I saw her pale a little, but she quickly, although clumsily, forced out a lie.

"Oh, um, m-my Jetta is in the shop."

I nodded stiffly and glanced out the window. _'I can see my house! Thank God!'_ I stepped towards the door, not bothering with a good bye.

"Drake?" Cindy called after me. It was too late though; the door hissed and then folded open, offering me a chance at freedom. I stepped out without a backwards glance.

~*~

Cindy POV

I, like, couldn't believe it! _'Was Drake ignoring me? No way.' _I had even used the trip-and-grab move. It works every time! I huffed and flopped into the seat behind me. I saw a geeky looking boy smile my way but I rolled my eyes and turned away. _'Total pizza face.'_ I can't believe I had thought taking this filthy bus was a good idea. It was disgusting in here! And that guy in the back seat looked like a hobo. Ew! I put my chin in my hands and thought about my next plan of attack.

Even after eavesdropping on Drake's sister's conversation with Jessica, I still had serious doubts about Drake actually being gay. _'I mean, he is such a lady's man. And with Josh of all people?'_ It seemed totally impossible. After all, he had practically spent the whole party on Sunday talking to me. _'He was so into me. I could just tell.'_

Maybe this Josh thing is just a way to let off steam. That party had been pretty crazy. Right when I was sure Drake was about to move in for the kiss, Chet got all jealous and punched him. I mean, I tried to stand up for him, but my slap accidentally hit him instead of Chet. At least, that's what Chet told me. I was a little tipsy that night and couldn't remember everything.

I bet it was all just a big misunderstanding. He must have turned to Josh because he thought I didn't like him and was miffed about that slap. It was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

The bus stopped by my house and I stood up with a purpose. _'By the end of this week, I'll have the hottest boyfriend at Belleview High!' _But one thing was for sure, I needed to know more about Drake's relationship with Josh. Just to be on the safe side.

~*~

Drake POV

I dashed up the shallow stairs to home sweet home, opening the door with relish, glad to be in my comfort zone. I immediately marched into the kitchen, rummaging though the cupboards in search of a suitable snack for Josh. I also gave myself the chance to sigh in relief.

Thank god I had avoided that near tragedy. _I _knew that Iwasn't into Cindy, but _Cindy_ thought everyone was into her. I knew how rumors spread, too, having been at the center of many. Any hint of positive attention Cindy received from me would be misinterpreted as attraction. Not only was I far from interested, but I didn't want to give Josh a reason to doubt that I was serious about us. After all, my track record wasn't the best, and Josh often flew off the handle. He was the type to freak out first and ask questions later.

After loading up a tray with sweets, I leapt quickly up the stairs. I neared our room and could see that the door was cracked open. Feeling some adrenalin thrum through my system, I peeked in. I swallowed hard, trying to hold in a gasp.

I saw Josh sitting on his bed with his back facing me… shirtless. He slowly lifted his arms in the air and stretched, arching his chest towards the ceiling. My eyes were glued to his tan back as his muscles danced, putting on a stunning show.

That sudden health-nut-revelation Josh had gone through a few years back had definitely worked to his advantage. It seemed like such a short time ago Josh had been a chubby, nerdy spazz. Now he was a lean and sexy, nerdy spazz.

I bit my lip as he leaned all the way back. His eyes were barely shut, his cheeks a flushed pink, and his mouth wide open as he enjoyed the satisfying crack his spine made. I could feel a hard on pushing against my zipper. I made a vow then and there that I would put that expression back on his face myself. _'The sooner the better,' _my body urged. Suddenly, Josh's eyes snapped open.

"Drake!?" He exclaimed, pulling his already tangled sheet up to his chin. "What are you doing there?" Without missing a beat, I kicked the door open and played it cool.

"Bringin' my man a snack. What's it look like?" I kicked the door closed and stifled a chuckle as Josh turned red, mouth hanging open. _'And what an amazing mouth it was.'_

"D-didn't I already tell you that you don't have to wait on me," Josh stuttered, "I can take care of myself."

"Bull shit," I replied with a smile as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't the one who passed out from a headache." Josh blushed a shade darker.

"Hey! You have no idea how exhausted I was! If you weren't such a slacker you might know what a little hard work feels like!" He looked away, frowning. I shot him a devious grin.

"Trust me, Joshie, I know what _hard work_ feels like." For a second, Josh stared at me blankly, but realization slowly spread across his features. I giggled at the shocked and appalled look Josh was now sporting. _'Sometimes it's just too easy.'_ Josh looked like he was about to make a comment, but his gaze slipped to the tray of food at his feet.

"Drake," he asked hesitantly, "what is that?"

"Food, duh." My smart assed self reared its head again.

"That's not what I meant, Drake," Josh fumed through clenched teeth, "Those are strawberries, and if I'm not mistaken, that's chocolate dip. Oh and who could forget the whipped cream." Josh tried to be nonchalant and act sarcastic, but his face was still glowing red.

"Well, if you knew what it was, why'd you ask?" The inner devil in me clapped its clawed hands, reviling in the moment.

"DRAKE! Don't you get the symbolic meaning behind those things?!" Josh cried with a desperate look on his face. Of course I knew what I was implying, but I wasn't about to admit it. It was so much more fun to tease him.

"Um, yeah. They're symbolically delicious. Now open your mouth." Josh looked like he was about to grumble at the misuse of the word 'symbolically' but he shut his mouth. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and leaned forward. I slowly dipped a slice of strawberry in the chocolate, all the way to the prongs of the fork. I lifted it carefully and squirted a generous helping of whipped cream on top. I smiled at the hungry look in Josh's eyes. Then, gradually, I moved the food towards him. I watched intently as the sweet treat slipped into his mouth.

I took in every moment of it: his pleased expression, his relaxed exhale, and most of all the smear of chocolate that he licked from his upper lip. _'God damn.'_ I thought. I was just about ready to burst.

Slowly, a wicked idea started to take shape in my head. I grinned at my own ingenuity. "Here comes another one," I whispered. Less hesitantly this time, Josh opened his mouth. I moved the fork slowly towards his mouth again. Then, at the last second, I flicked the fork sideways, smearing whipped cream across Josh's lips and cheek.

"Hey," he sputtered in surprise, "what was that for?!"

"Oops!" I gasped with fake astonishment. "A total accident! Sorry!" While he was distracted, I moved the tray to the desk and scooted closer. Slowly, he slid his tongue across his lips. I gulped visibly, watching him lick up the rest. The back of my mind was replaying that first night we acted on our feelings over and over again. I could feel his tongue on my stomach… my hips… my…"Oooh god," I muttered, trying desperately to keep a husky groan from escaping my throat.

"What?" Josh asked with authentic innocence and an almost child-like curiosity. Suddenly, he reached over and grabbed the strawberry from my fork and popped it in his mouth. Then he started licking each individual finger free of chocolate.

'_Holy fuck.'_ I winced as my erection burned in my jeans. The gears in my brain were turning rapidly as it kept spitting out different images and memories, replaying them mercilessly. "I-it's nothing," I managed to say, although it came out breathless. _'When was the last time I was speechless?'_

Without hesitation, I prepared another strawberry and fed it to Josh. Only, my hand was shaking this time, so the whipped cream smudged Josh's chin.

"Drake!" Josh shouted in annoyance. Before he could wipe it away himself, I set the fork down with a clack and pounced. I pushed Josh's shoulders into the bed and hovered over him, breathing hard. Josh looked up at me with those big, steely eyes of his and I groaned.

"Let me take care of that," I whispered in a throaty voice. I dipped down to Josh's face and pressed my tongue flat against his chin. I felt him tremble under me and I just about lost it. '_N-no! Don't force yourself on him!'_ I tried to keep hold of what little control I had left but… _'Kissing him can't cause that much harm, right?'_ I started to suck on his soft skin, catching the bottom of his mouth in mine. Josh parted his lips and tried to speak.

"D-drake," he murmured softly. It was like he had whispered it across my skin. Goosebumps rippled down my body and all I could picture was Josh's mouth on my cock. I absolutely could not take it any more. It had only been a few days but it felt like I had waited an eternity.

Oh who was I kidding? I had probably always craved this, somewhere in the back of my mind. I wanted him so badly. I don't know why I hadn't seen it sooner. I arched my back and started to writhe against him. Josh gasped as he felt just how hard I was. I closed my eyes and moaned, panting heavily.

"Oh god, Josh! Mmnnh! Say my name, say it please," I groaned pitifully. But I didn't care anymore. I needed him to say it.

"D-drake," Josh gasped, growing harder as I rubbed my hips against his.

"Louder," I panted, "Say it louder!"

"Drake, ahh Drake!" Josh leaned back, exposing his long neck. His jaw dropped and his eyelids fluttered shut; just the expression I was looking for.

"More, more, more! Say it again!" My voice cracked as I pleaded frantically. A rainbow of colors was exploding behind my eyes while sweat was glistening on my forehead.

I couldn't believe I still had my pants on. I was going insane and the only thing I was doing was creating a little friction. I was so god damn hard… I don't think I've ever been turned on so immediately. I hadn't felt this amazing in a long time.

Then Josh started to thrust against me. I opened my mouth to groan but there wasn't any air left in my lungs. I had just reached a new level of amazing.

"Drake, Drake, Drake!" Josh moaned a little higher in pitch each time. I was about to go over the edge. The way he screamed my name, the hot friction between my legs, and the breathless way he gasped for air was too much. I couldn't last any longer.

"Fuck yes, Josh! Fuck yes!!!" I moaned hoarsely. With one final thrust, I released into my boxers, and doubled over panting. I was so overwhelmed; all my senses were on high alert, sensitive to every breath, every muscle twitch and every bead of sweat dripping down my neck. It was only when Josh whimpered my name that I opened my eyes again.

"Drake?" Josh whined in a questioning way, his gaze trailing down his own stomach. I followed it and saw that he was still painfully, miserably hard. With disgust I realized that this made us two to zero, with me contributing almost nada to Josh's needs.

I suddenly remembered that first night. How I passed out into dreamy bliss, leaving Josh to deal with a hard on after I had brought him an inch short of climax. _'I'm a selfish bastard,'_ I thought coldly. I quickly crawled backwards and readied myself above his hips.

"D-drake!" Josh cried out in alarm, "You don't have to… if you don't wanna." I looked up at him, gaping in disbelief… until I saw the look in his eyes. They screamed 'Do it right now. Rip off my sweats and do it!' I smiled mischievously.

"We both know you're lying," I slid off the bed, pulling Josh's legs with me. His knees flopped over the edge of the bed as I knelt in front of him. Josh nodded pitifully as I pierced him with my fiery gaze. I then turned my attention to his throbbing erection. In one quick movement, I slipped his sweat pants and boxers to his ankles. For a moment I just stared at it; taking in the view.

'_Impressive,' _I thought. I leaned in and slid my wide open mouth over it, still not making contact. I took in a deep breath through my nose and let hot air cascade from my lungs (a move that Josh was surprisingly good at.)

"Ahhh!" Josh exclaimed loudly. Without missing a beat, I took in as much of him as could and sucked hard, bobbing my head slowly.

"Oh shit! Drake, that feels soooo good, uuh!" Josh arched back as I let my tongue twist around his cock. He tasted hot, and the way our pulses seemed to beat as one was getting me ready for round two faster than I could have imagined. Meanwhile, Josh's breathy cries and moans were music to my ears. I could have done this all day.

"Drake," Josh groaned, interrupting my inner monologue, "I-I'm gonna…" He paused and looked away embarrassed. I knew what he meant, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Gonna what, Josh?" I asked, grabbing his member with my fist and pumping, trying to tease him.

"Huuuuhh!" Josh moaned desperately. Then I leaned in close and trailed my tongue around the head of his cock, tracing a wet spiral of saliva. All I could hear was a squeak, and I saw Josh's eyes roll back in his head. I could feel shivers rack his body as he reached his peak.

"Gonna, what Josh?!" I cried, tightening my grip, desperately wanting to hear his reply.

"I'm gonna come, Drake! I'm gonna- oh shit, DRAKE!" Josh let a rough cry rip from his throat as he came. It was hot and wet and dripped over my hand. I didn't want it to stop; I bent down again just kept sucking even as Josh flopped back on the mattress. I felt stomach contract with arousal as I slurped him clean. But my lungs burned for air and I had to let go. I gasped loudly and sat back on my hands, totally exhausted. For a long, peaceful moment we just stared at each other through half open eyes, breathing deeply. All I could think about was Josh, Josh, Josh.

'_God… I can't believe I never noticed how hot he really is.'_ Actually, that wasn't completely true. I had probably always noticed. He had that tall, dark, and exotic look that a lot of girls go for. If he wasn't such a dork, he would probably be way more popular… maybe even more than me. I shuddered, feeling insecurities wash over me. _'He has so much going for him… Why is he even with me in the first-'_

"I love you, Drake," Josh whispered as a huge, goofy grin slid across his face. My heart fluttered and I felt a blush sweep across my entire body. All my uncertainty seemed to melt away and I smiled back.

"Me too, man. I love you, too."

~*~

Megan POV

I could barely think strait as my stereo roared heavy metal at max volume. I sighed angrily. _'What boobs,'_ I winced as the lead singer groaned hoarsely about rising up from his zombie grave. _'If it weren't for me, Mom and Dad would be on to their little 'secret' in no time.'_ If I hadn't turned up my boom box the second I heard moaning, our parents would probably be in their room at this very moment gaping at what they found.

'_At least I know what to get them for the next holiday… A sound proof door.'_

_..._

Aww. Isn't Megan sweet? She cares about them in her own special way. But the next chapters wont be all fluff and romance. Some serious angst is on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake and Josh are not mine. Sadly.

Rated M for language. Sorry, no romance in this chapter (except in Cindy's imagination.)

I know you'll all want to kill me for putting poor Joshie through so much heartache, but bare with me.

Josh POV

That was it. My mind was set. I was definitely going to school tomorrow. Being waited on hand and foot was nice …and had some particularly amazing perks, but I couldn't help but feel like a burden. I was never one to impose.

I decisively snapped my text book shut and wriggled it into my already bloated backpack. The homework had been easy enough, but I was sure I had missed a lot of notes. It's surprising how things can pile up over a few days.

'_I don't think Drake actually copies the notes… and we don't have all the same classes either. Maybe I can get them from Eric.'_ I padded over to the phone and dialed the number from memory. That may seem a little weird, but I relied on his help whenever I was sick. He was one of the few people in school as meticulously organized as I was (Drake preferred the term OCD, but I digress…) Anyway, Eric was very trustworthy and I could always count on him for notes.

Before the first ring finished, a polite, "Hello? Eric speaking," sounded from the other end.

"Hey, Eric. It's Josh. Could I copy your notes tomorrow?" I asked.

"No problem, Josh. I'll come to school about an hour early. Advanced chem. and physics took up a few pages and the lesson we covered in calculus was really important for this chapter. You'll need a good amount of time to finish all of them." I smiled. Not only was Eric reliable, but we had the same classes.

"Thanks, Eric. How has school been lately?"

"Not too bad. The homework is easy enough, but I'm sure you're already done with it," Eric giggled with a snort.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Homework is pretty much review at the end of the school year." I bit my lip hesitantly before asking my next question, hoping it wouldn't reveal too much. I wanted to know if Drake had caused any trouble lately. Without me there, Drake acted out sometimes. Logically speaking though, looking out for a friend wasn't suspicious at all. In fact, it was probably expected, so I asked.

"Say, how has Drake been in school? I can't keep tabs on him if I'm not there, you know? Right? I mean yeah… Heh heh heh." I clamped a hand over my mouth before I could let out another creepy 'heh'. _'God, I'm my own worst enemy.'_ Luckily, Eric hadn't noticed.

"Well I heard he got into trouble with the geometry teacher today, but he's been relatively quiet this week. It's a little strange…" I panicked at the curious tone in Eric's voice.

"M-maybe he caught the same thing I had! It really wipes you out!"

"Ouch, Josh! You don't have to scream. I have sensitive ears."

"Right… sorry," I sighed and mopped the nervous sweat from my forehead. _'Mental note: shut up!'_

"Anyway, if Drake was sick, Cindy Simmons sure didn't seem to mind." I froze for a moment. That one had taken me by surprise. It felt like a punch in the stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"On the bus ride home she literally threw herself at him. If the bus hadn't been at his stop, who knows what they would have done. I mean she was all over him," Eric started to mutter about how she had rolled her eyes at him, but I was barely listening. My body went limp and a hollow feeling was spreading in my chest making it hard to swallow.

"Yeah, typical Drake. See ya tomorrow, Eric." I hung up without waiting for an answer. I let the phone slip from my hand like a brick onto the carpet. _'This can't be happening,'_ it felt like my heart was sinking in quicksand. _'There's no way,'_ I shook my head, whispering 'No no no,' like a mantra. I tried to ignore all the thoughts going through my head, but it was turning into an internal argument.

'_Don't just assume things! Drake wouldn't…'_

_Then why didn't he mention it to you? He's obviously hiding something._

'_Well, maybe he just didn't want me to jump to conclusions…'_

_Or maybe he didn't want to ruin his little set up._

'_No… Don't you dare think that…'_

_That's all you are to him: a convenient booty call._

'_N-no! He wouldn't do…'_

_He's done it to plenty of girls before._

'_But this is different! There's no way he…'_

_Don't be so naïve. You knew what he was like: just a user._

'_Shut up! He…'_

_No! You're first instincts were right. He's turned you into-_

'_Don't!'_

_His obedient little fuck buddy!_

With a strangled sob, I leaned against the wall, hitting the light switch with my shoulder. I slowly slid to the floor, crumbling into a heap. I sat there for hours in the dark, just crying and gasping for air, praying to god that Drake's band practice would run late.

~*~

The next morning…

I awoke with a start as my alarm clocked blared at max volume. With fumbling fingers I silenced it hastily. I looked up at Drake's bed while my heart hammered in my chest. I let out a relieved breath when I realized he was still asleep. As stealthily as I could manage, I gathered my things, dressed, and tiptoed out the door.

I rubbed my sore eyes as I inched down the stairs. _'I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I cried over something so stupid.'_ After I had wept my weight in water last night, I got to thinking. Even from the beginning I should have know that Drake and I weren't even a realistic possibility. I mean, he has his music career to worry about. He had, as the saying goes, barely begun to rock. Being labeled as gay would probably bring his stage dreams crashing down before he could even get a glimpse at stardom. I was probably doing him a favor by ending this myself.

And as much as it stung, he would always, only be my stepbrother. No matter how I loved him.

I grabbed a banana from the kitchen before beginning my walk to school. I figured a lengthy stroll would relax me a little. I practically inhaled the fruit, eager to get to school.

'_More like fleeing the scene of the crime.'_ I shook my head, willing my contradictory thoughts to disappear.

I had to accept my fate. This was just the way things are.

I gently pushed the door open and clicked it shut behind me. The air was surprisingly chilly this morning, but in a refreshing way. Everything smelled like rain and there was such a cheerful feeling in the atmosphere. It almost made me forget about…

No. I couldn't forget if my life depended on it. With a forlorn sigh I began to trudge forward, my head hanging down.

~*~

Cindy POV

'_It is frickin' freezing out here!'_ I rubbed my arms with my icy fingers. _'Today was so not the day to wear a mini skirt!_' I huffed and shifted in my red pumps.

This, like, so did not count as stalking. Just because I was waiting behind a big bush outside Drake's house waiting for his brother to come out doesn't mean I'm crazy. Plus, I was just looking out for Drake's reputation. If word got out that he was gay… three words: scan-dal-ous. And it's not like I had been waiting for hours out here. Just fifteen minutes.

'_Ugh. This is probably just a waste of time. I mean who wakes up this early? Besides, they would probably leave for school together, anyway.' _I was just about to turn around and go home when I heard footsteps. I tiptoed closer, looking through the leaves.

Like, total shocker. There was only one person leaving. He closed the door in a sneaky kind of way, like he was trying to hide from someone.

Okay, at this point I could tell it wasn't Drake, but there was no way this was Josh. Admittedly, I had never actually seen him up close. From what I heard about him, he was a gangly nerd, and the man that was standing in front of me was _so_ none of those things. Maybe I was wrong. I mean, I've only seen his back so…

'_Oh My God! Can you say tall, dark, and handsome?!' _What a total hottie! When he finally turned around and I could see his face, my mouth was hanging open. His eyes were, like, actually sparkling in the light of the sunrise. He had such full lips too. His curly black locks framed his face perfectly. Not to mention, he had that sun-kissed tan that was all the rage these days.

I don't mean to sound flaky but Drake who? With this gorgeous boy in front of me how could anyone expect me to focus on someone else? With out hesitating I took a confident step forward with a completely new goal in mind.

...

What could Cindy be up to now? Nothing good, that's for sure. Sorry for all the angst, but that's what makes a story interesting. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Drake and Josh are not mine. If they were... Drake and Josh wouldn't be a kid's show on Nickelodeon. ;)

Rated M for language and maybe gore depending on how squeamish you are.

Okay, if you didn't want to kill me before, you definately will now. There is some serious Josh bashing in this chapter. It has just not been his week.

Josh POV

Okay. Mission accomplished. I had managed to make it out of the house without anyone noticing. I sighed with relief, but my throat was still dry and my stomach was still in a knot. I couldn't fool myself into thinking the near future would be easy, no matter how hard I tried. Even if I don't cave in and I manage to speak up for myself, looking Drake in the face would be hard enough. The thought of actually confronting him…

'_No, no, no! Don't think about it.'_ I shook my head and walked down the stone steps. It was probably best not to think this through. I could already feel my resolve cracking like old pottery. If I attempted to plan what I would say, I had a feeling I would eventually give up. I looked down the sidewalk in front of me and breathed deep.

'_All I have to do is relax and stay calm… or at least remember to keep telling myself that.'_

"What's with the long face, handsome?"

I jumped about two feet in the air. If I hadn't been so startled I would have thought I had imagined the voice. Before I could turn around, a pair of arms grabbed mine and pulled it into a very soft chest. I looked down and my mouth fell open.

I was staring at a devastatingly stunning brunette girl. It was very apparent that she knew how good looking she was. The shirt she wore was cut a little too low to be school appropriate… But she definitely filled it out. Not to mention, that skirt she was wearing rode a little too high up her thighs. If she happened to drop anything… I gulped at the thought. I recognized her face, but couldn't give it a name. Either way, it was hard to believe she was in high school. I guess eighteen is the new twenty one.

"Stop staring," she smiled and looked away coyly, "You're making me blush." Then she lifted one perfectly manicured finger to my chin and closed my mouth for me.

"Ha uh… umm, I uh," was all I could stutter while my eyes were on her. I looked over her head and took a huge deep breath. "I-I'm sorry but, I can't seem t-to remember your name. I mean I-I've seen you before but," I took a moment to look down and saw shock wash over her face. She recovered quickly when she saw me looking at her.

"Cindy, my name is Cindy Simmons," she cocked her head to the left with a quizzical look on her face, "maybe Drake's mentioned me?"

I blanched. I could feel the blood drain from my face and cold sweat collect on my palms.

'_This is Cindy? The Cindy?!'_ I could feel my legs shiver and my knees start to buckle. I guess I really couldn't hold it against Drake if he wanted to get with her. I mean, _I_ had just been ogling her a second ago! She could easily pass for a model. Drake would be fucking psycho to turn a girl like her down!

'_Holy shit… I think I'm gonna be sick…'_ I swayed a little and Cindy relaxed her hold.

"Are you, like, okay?" Her voice sounded concerned but one look at her face said she thought I was crazy.

"S-sorry," I panted, clutching the fence for support, "I haven't been feeling well lately. But, yeah Drake has mentioned you before. You're in a few of his classes." It pained me to even remember all the times Drake had gushed about this girl, mere weeks before we had ever... _'Don't think about it!'_ I bit my lip to hold my mouth shut. I can't remember ever feeling so nauseous.

"Oh good," Cindy sighed, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest. "I thought he might hate me." She looked up at me with a huge smile full of flawless white teeth. "You see, at a party last week, there was an incident with one of my jealous ex's. I won't bore you with the details. But I was worried Drake might have thought I didn't like him." Then she gave a delicate giggle. The sweet sound only made me want to empty my stomach all over the street.

"Although," she said as her face shifted to a more apprehensive look, "that rumor worries me a little too…" She trailed off and looked away, like she was talking to herself.

If I hadn't been sick and nervous before, I sure as hell was now.

"What rumor?" I asked with a quivering voice. Cindy looked at me in surprise, like she hadn't expected me to hear her.

"Oh, it's silly! I can't believe I even said anything." She smiled and shook her head. I was starting to get a little pissed.

"Just tell me!" I growled through clenched teeth. She looked back at me with a sad expression.

"Well, word around the school is that you and Drake are…" she thought hard for a moment, as if she was searching for the right words, "more than just step brothers."

It felt like a punch in the stomach. I suddenly had no air in my lungs. I took in a long ragged breath and covered my mouth with my hand. The worst possible thing that could have ever happened was happening right in front of me. Even though I felt horrified and lightheaded and queasy, I still turned bright red. Just remembering what Drake and I had done together made me hot. All that I had touched, seen, tasted, heard and felt… and I still wanted to do so much more. So much fucking more!

My face lit up like a Christmas tree in front of the last person I wanted to see it. I just couldn't stop. All I could do was stare at Cindy's face with a fearful expression. My mouth hung open uselessly while my brain tried to tie together any excuse.

"Ohmigod! It's true!" Cindy gasped, reading my face easily, "I like, can't believe it!"

"N-no!" I cried, trying frantically to hide it, "it's not true! Totally not true! I mean, look at Drake. He's the last person who would ever… and with me of all people? Come on," Saying all of this made my head spin. It was a lie and the truth at the same time. We did so many intimate things to and with each other, but Drake really was the last person you would expect, and it was mind blowing that he did it with me, of all people. It had to have been a mistake. With one last ounce of determination, I voiced my biggest fear.

"It's impossible."

"Really?" Cindy asked.

She must have been desperate if she believed such a transparent lie, but it would all be for the better if she did.

"Yes… he's crazy about you." I could hardly believe I had choked that last part out. I felt absolutely pathetic. Even now I was sacrificing myself for Drake.

"Oh wow!" Cindy gasped bringing her hands to her cheeks. I looked away as she blushed a dainty pink. I was seriously about to loose my breakfast all over the sidewalk.

"I believe you but…" she paused. My head snapped up and I started to panic.

Then I saw the look on her face.

Her once innocent eyes had closed into slits that glimmered wickedly. Her full lips had curled into a cruel sneer. My heart actually skipped a beat. I could feel evil practically radiating off this girl.

"You're going to have to prove it to me." She took three intimidating steps forward, closing the distance between us. I went as stiff as a board, wishing there was enough space behind me to back up.

"W-what?"

"Prove to me right now that you aren't gay. Kiss me!" She was pressing herself into me, her chest on mine and a slim thigh between my legs. I bet a million guys would give both their arms to be me right now, but all I wanted to do was run.

"I… I can't, I barely know you…"

"Do it, or I'll tell everyone!" She bared her teeth at me like a wild animal, a hungry look in her eyes, "The whole school will know about you two _god damn fags_!"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Rage filled my chest and I immediately shoved Cindy away. She stumbled precariously in her red pumps before barely regaining her balance. She glared at me lividly. She looked like she was ready to take flight and start breathing fire.

"_You are so going to regret that,_" she snarled. I tried to stare her down, but I knew it was all over. There was nothing I could say that would change her mind.

'_Unless…'_ I suddenly got an idea. It was a desperate move at best, but I didn't have any options left. I couldn't let this happen without fighting it out to the end.

"You want the truth?! Fine! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GAY!!! The only thing Drake is guilty of is being fucking hot! I came on to him and he turned me down! That's all that happened!" I was practically shaking at this point. I could see Cindy stare in shock and I knew she believed it. But… just to make sure… "But a slut like you doesn't deserve him either."

Now it was Cindy's turn to gape stupidly with an open mouth.

"Excuse me?!" She said, her voice quivering with fury. I decided to keep going. I was gonna make damn sure I was the only one she had a grudge against.

"You heard me, you loose little hussy! Now get the fuck away from me!" I turned away and bolted down the street before she could say anything.

I had covered nine blocks in what felt like seconds. My legs and chest were on fire as I gasped for air. I felt the urgent need to just disappear.

Desperately, I rounded the corner into a park. I practically leapt over the dewy grass as I sped past the playground. Soon the trees became denser and denser until I was surrounded by shadows. For one brief moment, a cool breeze blew past me and I wondered if I could keep running until I reached the next state.

Suddenly, my foot caught a root and I fell, face first, into grass, mud, and rocks. The ground was so slick I skidded over an embankment and into a stream. My forehead hit something hard and spots swam across my vision. The water was freezing as well, which sucked what little air I had left from my lungs.

For a while I just lay there panting. My drenched clothes and soaking backpack didn't seem to matter as much as they should have. My skin started to prickle painfully as ankle deep water gushed past me. I rolled over until I was on my hands and knees, just breathing.

"I s-s-still... even after everyth-th-thing I…" my teeth chattered together violently and tears started to pour from my eyes, "It was all for Drake… everything I ever did was… nhg." Tears were streaming down my face now. I opened my mouth to cry but, my stomach lurched. My shoulders shook and my back arched like a cat. I threw up everything that was in my stomach. My gut was starting to cramp up as my stomach attempted to wring itself dry. My whole upper body felt like a stress ball being slowly crushed. At least the water was moving fast. If I had to stare at it I would be dry heaving way more than I was already.

Once I had stopped retching, I managed to settle my body into only a slight quiver. It was then that I felt something warm trickle down my cheek. I reached up to my forehead and felt something hot and sticky. I pulled my hand away and saw blood dripping from my finger tips to my wrist, covering my whole hand.

'_Concussion,'_ my mind thought hazily. I crawled to the edge of the stream and drug myself up the sandy cliff. I slipped off my backpack and reached into a small pouch. I pulled out a pocket knife and started to cut into my sleeve. The cold water was starting to kick in now and I was shivering uncontrollably, so I accidentally jabbed myself in the arm a few times.

By the time I had finally cut off a piece of cloth, I was feeling very sleepy. With shaking hands I lifted the fabric up to my forehead and pressed it to my wound. The cool water that it was soaked in actually provided some relief. I leaned backwards and lay in the grass, letting sleep overtake my senses. The last thing I remember wondering before I blacked out was if anyone would come looking for me… and then hoping it would be Drake.

...

Cindy finally reveals her evil inner self and Josh is more heart broken than ever! Are you on the edge of your seats yet? Please read review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Drake and Josh are not mine.

They are also not in this chapter. I had planned on them being in it but, my imagination went wild and I kept adding to Megan's POV. It is straying kinda far from the TV show what with the addition of two new characters (Mrs. Green and Toby Frenzel.) Along with a few dead ones (The student teacher, Peter Donavan, and Evan Randle.) Who knew I would be moving into the supernatural catagory?

But please bare with me. I still think it's a good chapter that is worth the read (and review :)

I also thought that this chapter wouldn't require an M rating. But once again my imagination got the better of me. It's not yaoi, but Jessica gets some action (in a way.) Someone has a crush!

I don't really know how old Megan is... but after I added the mature stuff, I figured she should at least be a freshman in high school.

Don't fear, Drake and Josh will appear again next chapter!

Megan POV

For the first time in ages, I was actually looking forward to a class. Ever since I had started hanging out with Jessica, I felt much happier. It wasn't perfect, though. My old, now ex, friends were furious when I finally got around to telling them it was over. The truth was, I had avoided it for as long as possible. I only admitted my feelings after they had managed to corner me.

Now they were spreading rumors and gossiping behind my back. There was at least one of them in almost every class, so I could never escape the glares. My only reprieve came during science class, the period Jessica and I shared.

Even with all of these horrible things happening, Jessica always made me feel better. She would listen understandingly whenever I complained, and constantly provided comfort. All of the drama took backseat to our friendship. Things were finally getting better.

Science class started out innocently enough.

Mrs. Green was going to take us outside for some field work. With our partners, we were going down to a park with big nets to collect bugs in different areas, and then make graphs about what we found. It sounded slightly boring, but the prospect of journeying outside of school made everyone anxious.

"I hope we find lots of beetles," Jessica chattered cheerfully next to me, "they have some of the most interesting shell colors and designs."

"I hope we find a big, fat spider. Or maybe a frog," I grumbled.

"A frog isn't an insect," Jessica laughed.

"I know, but I could think of a certain someone's locker to stick it in."

"Oh, Megan," Jessica sighed and put a reassuring arm on my shoulder. "Don't think about them. You should be enjoying your only jerk free class period."

I glanced at Jessica and smiled. She was right. I shouldn't let them ruin my day.

"Thanks, Jess."

"I WANNA CATCH PETER'S GHOST!"

Everyone jumped and snapped their attention to the front of the room where Toby Frenzle was standing on top of a desk.

"Well, almost jerk free," Jessica whispered to me. I laughed out loud and nodded. Toby Frenzle was a notorious troublemaker (baby stuff compared to me but still…). Except he was famous for having his pranks backfire on him. He came from a rich family and was more than average in the looks department, but he had such bad luck that whenever he acted out of line, he got what was coming to him. Plus, it was hard to take him seriously in his khaki pants and preppy polo shirts. A bad boy he was not.

"You think it's funny?" Toby asked angrily, turning red as he glared at Jess and I. He hopped off his desk and came to stand in front of us, hands on his hips. He propped one foot on the chair next to him and glared. His green eyes danced with mischief that was sure to get him in more trouble.

"Of course it's funny. What baby believes in ghosts anymore?" I glanced up at him with a ho hum look. His eyes darted around in a flustered manner when he heard several students chuckle. He flushed a bright red and folded his arms.

"Well you haven't seen this one," Toby boasted, trying to win over the crowd, "this isn't kid stuff. This ghost haunts the park that we're going to today!"

"You probably haven't seen it either," I sighed while sneaking a smile at Jess, who was straining to hold in her laughter.

'Sh-shut up, Parker!" Toby stuttered, his ears glowing visibly, "I bet you haven't even heard the story."

"Probably not. I don't spend my free time swapping stories with preschoolers." This comment got everyone laughing. Toby ground his teeth and glared harder. He seemed to shrink in front of us, his resolve fading away. Suddenly he puffed out his chest and looked confident.

"No preschooler would be brave enough to talk about a murder mystery." Toby swelled with pride as several classmates 'oooed' and 'awwed'. I decided to humor him.

"So what is the big mystery about this murder," I asked trying to sound as bored as possible.

"Well, it all started about ten years ago. There was a senior boy named Peter Donovan. He was very quiet. Excellent grades but a poor social life. You know the type," Toby paused and glanced around the room, making a few people squirm nervously.

"Yes, he was very reclusive. An enigma to most. But his mysterious ways eventually caught the attention of a student teacher. This teacher was intrigued by Peter's complex mind and they often spent lunch together, chatting about assignments and likewise things. Eventually word got out around school about the bond between these two. The once invisible boy was now the talk of the school." Toby glanced around the room, feeding off the energy of his audience. As pathetic as Toby could be, I had to admit, he had a talent for storytelling. There wasn't a wandering eye in the whole room. Everyone was waiting with baited breath.

"Why had they grown so close? What was Peter Donavan really like?" Toby paused and glanced sideways towards me and Jess, "What were they really doing during lunch in that empty classroom?" Even I had to acknowledge the fact that I was interested, even though I rolled my eyes on the outside.

"One day, the school paper's editor, Evan Randle, decided he would answer these questions himself. Because he was one of the few students privileged enough to have a laminated hall pass, getting inside the school was easy.

"On a rainy, overcast day, he set out towards the classroom, camera in hand. He neared the door with his adrenalin high. He could hear two muffled voices speaking softly. Then, ever so slowly, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. What he saw made him gasp.

"He saw Peter, lying on a large desk, with the student teacher pressed into him… both almost naked!" Toby paused and let several gasps interrupt his story.

"But, even more shocking," he continued, "Was the fact that they were both men!"

My jaw dropped, no longer under the control of my brain. Then, I heard a sharp squeak from my side. I glanced over at Jessica. Her eyes were sparkling, and a rosy flush tinted her cheeks. She was in fan girl ecstasy again. Toby noticed her excitement and locked eyes with her.

"He watched on in astonishment as the two lovers indulged in pleasures of the flesh. Both of them continued on with gentle care, but with a needy primal urge as well." Toby had taken several steps closer to Jessica as he slowly vocalized each word. My mouth opener wider as I saw her gaze back with misty eyes and parted lips, in complete rapture with Toby's story.

"Tentative touches, compassionate caresses and desperate _thrusts_." Toby enforced his last word with a husky tone that made Jessica whimper. I almost slapped Toby across the face.

'_Isn't this a little X rated for a freshman?!'_ I glared at Toby, desperately hoping he would realize how distracted he was from the real story. He noticed after a moment and straitened up a bit. Although he was considerable red now, he continued his story, building up momentum again.

"They hadn't even noticed the intruder… until he lifted his camera. Acting quickly, Evan snapped a picture and ran to the copy room. He had it: the story of the century." Toby glanced around the classroom before changing his tone to nonchalant.

"Over the next few days, Peter was petrified with fear. He still attended school, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself. After a week he started to feel a little safer… But," Toby's voice became dramatic, "he was unaware of the storm that was brewing.

"Evan, being fairly clever, knew that no teacher would allow the picture; let alone the story itself to be printed in the school newspaper. So, late Sunday night he snuck into school and added a new front page to the paper. After printing off a thousand copies, he jammed them in every locker; making be sure no one would miss out on such a scandal." Toby's attitude sobered and a sullen look graced his features.

"When Monday morning came, the whole school was in an uproar. The papers hadn't been discovered by the staff, and appeared uncensored, just as Evan had hoped. He had even been daring enough to put 'By: Evan Randle' under the large, bold title: 'School Scandal'.

"Needless to say, Peter was devastated. He couldn't find refuge anywhere. Try as they might, the teachers couldn't destroy every copy of the story. By second period everyone knew of the scandal and had their own opinion on it. Poor Peter was followed by hateful whispers and cruel insults until lunchtime, when he ran to the only person he could: his lover and teacher. However when he came upon the room, it was stripped bare with only the desks left.

"As it turns out, the principal had fired him immediately, no questions asked. He couldn't risk keeping him because of the shameful situation. With out anyone to turn to, Peter's will crumbled and he ran home, a sea of laughter in his wake.

"Months went by and still no sign of Peter Donovan. He never returned to school and went unannounced at graduation. Students reported that they sometimes saw him wandering aimlessly in the park. Apparently his family had disowned him, leaving him homeless and alone.

"There is a great deal of mystery surrounding the following events, seeing as Peter had no contact with anyone since school had ended. The story goes that on a snowy winter night Peter was sitting motionless on a park bench staring up at the sky. He was finally at his wits end. He hadn't seen his lover since the fiasco at school and that had been over half a year ago. In fact, the only reason he hadn't left town, was because he was faithfully waiting for the teacher's return.

"However, with the cold winter air piercing his tattered clothes, he could hardly see the sense in that anymore. Peter fumbled in his pocket for a knife, contemplating suicide. Ironically, the knife had been a gift from his lover. This seemed to give him the last boost of confidence he needed. He would end his life with the only remaining connection he had to his teacher. He was just about to go through with it, when a familiar face appeared through the flurry of snow.

"It was none other than Evan Randle." Several students gasped and a few girls made stifled, sad sounds, having hoped that it was the teacher who would be there.

"In a drunken stupor, Evan lashed out at Peter proclaiming loudly that it was he who truly belonged with the student teacher. The truth was that Evan had fallen in love with the teacher, and jealousy had driven him to print the offensive story.

"He smashed the bottle on the bench and brandished it threateningly at Peter. Even though he was stiff from the cold, Peter had no trouble avoiding Evan's sloppy swings. He was just about to run when a voice called out to him through the storm. Peter felt tears sting his eyes, as he turned to find his lover running towards him.

"Peter called out to him with more energy than he had possessed in months. He was almost in arms length when Evan thrust the jagged bottle into Peter's back, bringing the tearful reunion to an abrupt end.

"As Peter fell to the ground, Evan followed suit. His heart was pierced on the knife that Peter still clutched in his frostbitten hand. People had started to gather at this point due to the commotion.

"There is controversy surrounding the exact way these two young men died. Some say it was a double suicide. Others believe that Peter had held a grudge and lashed out at Evan while he was intoxicated. But… there were two things that all of the witnesses insisted as truth.

"As the last of Peter's life drained away, his lover held him in his arms, and in a sudden gust of snow the teacher disappeared. As impossible as it sounds, even police couldn't find a trace of evidence indicating that the teacher had been there. All that they found were two bodies and a crimson pool of blood shimmering in the pure, white snow.

"To this day no one remembers the teacher's name. It had been stricken from any records and after the funeral, no one dared mention the scandal out loud. Some people think that he might not have even existed, that he was ghost, or wandering spirit of some kind.

"However, no one doubts the teacher's presence. One look at Peter's face confirmed it. The night of the tragedy when police first arrived on the scene they were perplexed by what they saw. Peter's face was tear-streaked and cold but his lips were curved into an affectionate smile that could rival those of the living. Even his lifeless, glassy eyes were shining with surprising warmth.

"The story says that Peter's ghosts still waits there, hoping for another wintery night, praying that he will someday meet his one and only lover again."

Toby looked around proudly after concluding his story. Several girls were actually sobbing. I even saw some of the boys were shifting nervously, looking away, and trying to sniffle quietly.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully, "I'm actually impressed." Toby grinned from ear to ear, beaming smugly.

"I bet we find him out there today," he challenged, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"And I bet we don't," I smiled confidently, "Peter hardly seems like a vengeful spirit. If your story is true and he died happy, he wouldn't be sticking around."

"You're on!" Toby exclaimed, thrusting his hand forward. I took it in a firm grip.

"What's the wager?" I eyed Toby and grinned. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Toby paused and I almost missed him glancing over my shoulder. His cheeks grew pink.

"Let's just say that you owe me an unconditional favor someday if I win." I was quite sure at that point that he had just looked at Jessica. I could tell he had a crush, but I was at a lose when I wondered what he would use the favor for. I gripped his hand with new determination. Who knew what this idiot would do if he won.

"Agreed," I said as we shook hands, "Same for me _when I_ win."

"WELL!" Mrs. Green huffed, finally entering the room, a stack of papers clutched in her arms. "I hope you have all kept yourselves entertained. I apologize for being a half hour later, but science teachers go through a different level on inventory hell than most. Keeping track of all these damned bottles and beakers takes forever and drives me insane!"

She peered at us through her round glasses and smoothed back her disheveled, blonde hair. She smiled at us and we all grinned back. She was by far, everyone's favorite teacher.

"Since I'm so late, I contacted your parents and told them that we needed at least an hour after school to finish up our project. And if we finish quickly we can all stop for ice cream before your parents pick you up."

Everyone whooped and cheered. Mrs. Green was on good authority with all the parents and was probably the only teacher who could orchestrate such an occasion at the last minute. With the promise of sweets and adventure, we were all eager to get to the park.

We had no idea what we were in for.

---

Another cliff hanger!

Tell me what you thought of the murder mystery. It may even be hinting towards future chapters. Does Peter's character sound familiar? *hint*hint*

But who knows how the story will really end. I'm pretty unpredictable. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Drake and Josh are not mine.

Okay, so we're finally getting back on track with the main story. We finally find out why Cindy made that cell phone call in 'Close Quarters', the prequel. Poor, unsuspecting Drake. Also, there are a few things you should know before reading.

1) This chapter is supposed to take place at about fourth period, the same day as the last chapter.

2) The three periods Drake and Josh share are studyhall, cooking, and PE. (I know some of you might be wondering why Drake is in a cooking class, but if you read the prequel, you will know that he works at a resturant as a waiter. He took cooking so he could also be a cook. The resturant required it. I also know that in most places, PE isn't required as a senior... but hey, it's fan service. All you fan girls and boys get more to imagine :)

3) The teacher yelling at Drake in the hallway is also his math teacher (the one in the first chapter).

Drake POV

For once I had woken up on time for school. I was disappointed that Josh had left early, but I figured he must've had notes or something to catch up on. I didn't think much of it because I was focusing on other things.

Like what school would be like with Josh around. I knew we only had three classes together, but that didn't stop my brain. Walking together in the hallways, passing notes in study hall, and diving into unoccupied closets were only a handful of fantasies tumbling around in my head.

'_Let's not forget P.E.,'_ I stared dreamily into space as I pictured touch football, close contact basketball, close contact soccer, _'If I have my way even ping pong is gonna be close contact.'_ And I would get my way, because I always did.

Right now, however, I was focusing on the class at hand: cooking, the first class Josh and I had together (the only fun class on his schedule, in my opinion. Oddly enough, it had been me who had convinced him to join at the beginning of the year.) Of all the delicious dishes we prepared, and there was only one I wanted to taste.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Argh, what?" I grumbled as I looked up. I saw a very panicky looking Eric in front of my desk. "Yo, Eric. What's up?"

"Drake, have you seen Josh?" Eric asked in a breathless way, like he had run all the way down here.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a heavy feeling settling in my stomach, "He left early just to get here."

"You mean he's not home sick again?! Oooh noo," Eric wailed helplessly. He looked around anxiously, as if he expected Josh to materialize out of thin air. "When he didn't show up in the morning I figured he was just late, but it's almost lunch time and his absence is still unexcused!"

"Where is he?" I asked, feeling my voice crack with fear. _'It wasn't like Josh to be late let alone ditch class entirely.'_ I stood up out of my desk and looked around frantically as well. My mind was completely blank, wiped clean by terror.

"I didn't expect you to be so worried," Eric interrupted in a surprisingly serious voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I growled. I was already freaking out, now Eric was starting to piss me off.

"Nothing," Eric said, looking away before he mumbled, "I just figured you'd be too preoccupied by Cindy."

I froze for a second. That heavy, sick feeling started seeping up into my chest. Blinded by rage, I took two steps forward and stood threateningly close to Eric.

"What was that?" I hissed in a low voice, my fists shaking. I could see Eric flinch and a nervous look form on his face, but then he did something that surprised me. He stood up strait, puffed out his chest and looked me in the eyes.

"You really take him for granted, you know. He called my house yesterday wondering if you had gotten into any trouble lately. I bet you've never done anything as considerate for him."

I snarled and grabbed Eric by his shirt, pulling him closer.

"You don't know a damn thing about me! And you sure as hell don't know how much Josh means to me!" A crowd had started to gather now, and a hush fell across the unsupervised classroom.

"Yeah right!" Eric shouted, "I saw you with Cindy the other day! I told Josh all about how you were hanging all over her while he was sick in bed! You couldn't care less!"

"SHUT UP!!!" I shoved Eric crashing backwards into a desk. His glasses fell to the floor, both lenses popping out. Several gasps echoed around the room. "Why the hell would you tell him something so stupid! Don't pass judgment on something you don't know anything about! Cindy means absolutely _nothing_ to me!" With that I dashed out of the classroom and bolted down the hallway.

I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Eric's phone call was the reason why Josh wasn't at school. He must have freaked out and done god knows what. That was what was really scaring me. I had no clue what he was doing or where he was.

Even though I was running blindly and had no idea where Josh was, I knew I would find him. Even if it took me all day I was going to find him and straiten this whole thing out once and for all.

~*~

Cindy POV

"Ho hum," I sighed while walking to class._ 'This morning was super stressful! I hope I don't get worry wrinkles.'_ Even though this morning hadn't gone the way I thought it would, plan b had certainly come in handy. _'At least I got some evidence,'_ I smiled to myself, simultaneously fingering the locket around my neck, _'I was right to make that phone call a few days ago. Now time to focus on cooking class with Drake!'_

I hummed happily to myself as I got closer to the class. Suddenly the door flew open, and someone rushed by me in a blur. It took me a minute, but I could recognize that butt anywhere. _'Like, where is Drake going?'_

"MR. PARKER!!!" I jumped at the voice and turned to see a porky, balding teacher trotting towards our classroom.

"No running in the halls! And just where do you think you're going!?" His face was a bright red as he shouted after Drake.

"Shut up, baldy!" Drake called over his shoulder while he threw open the doors to each classroom as he reached them, looking in briefly, and then running to the next door.

"Insulting a teacher!?" The old man sputtered, "That's an hour of detention! And disturbing other classes!? That's another hour!!!"

"UP YOUR'S!!!" Drake shouted down the hallway before dashing up the stairs, pushing several students aside.

"YOU'RE UP TO THREE HOURS, PARKER!!!" The heavyset teacher jogged after him, breathing hard. Dozens of students crowded the hallway to stare after them, totally confused. They weren't the only ones. My mouth hung open as I stood rooted to the spot.

'_What the hell!'_ I wondered before walking slowly into the classroom, _'if he was looking for me he should've remembered we were in the same class.' _When I entered the room, there was a huge fuss of chattering students.

"What was that all about?"

"Didn't you hear what he said?!"

"Who? Eric or Drake?"

"Drake, stupid! Did you here him talking about Josh?"

"What about it?"

"'You don't know how much Josh means to me'? You heard him! I mean, I wouldn't have suspected it but…"

"Suspected what?"

"You know! Drake and Josh… _together_."

"No way, man!"

"He said it himself!"

"But… they're brothers!"

"_Step_ brothers. And they do live together, share the same room."

"Well… maybe."

"Besides, why else would Drake get so upset about Josh knowing about Cindy? He's had tons of girlfriends."

"… I guess you've got a point."

"_Ahem!_" Everyone turned to look at me when I cleared my throat. I waited until all of them had stopped whispering before I continued. "Drake is _not_ gay." I said firmly and clearly, making sure everyone heard. Several of them exchanged looks, still not fully satisfied.

"In fact," I said louder, taking several confident steps forward, "He said that he liked me." _'Well, his step brother did. Close enough.'_

"That's not what he said," a small voice whispered.

I whirled around with a snarl on my face. _'How dare they!'_

"What did you say?!" A geeky boy came forward, cradling his broken glasses in his hand. I put my hands on my hips and tapped one of my red pumps.

"Drake said it himself. He said, and I quote 'Cindy means absolutely nothing to me.'"

"Shut up you dork!" I cried, furious. The boy flinched and backed away. I could tell he was afraid of me.

"Everyone heard him," someone mumbled. I watched awestruck as several people nodded in agreement.

"Th-that's a lie!" I shouted, clenching my fists, "We're practically together! You guys even said he's had tons of girlfriends!" I was happy to see several people nod, but a few still looked doubtful.

"If you don't believe me then fine!' I growled before stepping over whiteboard, "Just check out my blog tomorrow and you'll have all the proof you need!" I grabbed a marker and scribbled my website's address in big letters. I waited for a moment to see if everyone had looked, and then walked out the door.

At this point, I didn't give a damn about school anymore. I had to work fast if I wanted to salvage Drake's reputation and have my dream boyfriend.

'_This is so much work for just one girl to handle. Drake certainly isn't making things easy on me.'_ I clutched my locket securely in my fingers while I walked out the doors.

'_I've got all the evidence I need to prove Drake is strait right here. Thank god I ordered that voice recorder when I did.' _I felt super confident as I strutted over to my Jetta.

'_I'm like, so smart I scare myself sometimes.'_

_..._

I hope the whole voice recorder thing isn't too corny. I mean, look at the new iPhone commercials. Technology makes anything possible.

Poor Josh... Will anyone find him? Will it be too late?

Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Drake and Josh are not mine. There lives would be a lot less peaceful if they were.

Rated M for language (no love making yet. Sorry)

Okay, the story finally picks up its pace. This chapter is a long one.  
I was gonna make you guys wait longer... but I just can't deny my readers! I had to update the story! Thanks for all the support :)

But be for warned: SERIOUS ANGST AHEAD! but at least Josh is semi conscious!

...

Josh POV

'…'

"He… hel… lo…,"

'…_? Who's… talking to… me?'_

"Can you hear me?"

"Mmmhhmmmm," was all I could seem to muster.

"That's a start I guess… This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into." The strange voice chuckled in a carefree sort of way. So calm it almost sounded wise.

"Messh?" I slurred. I was suddenly aware that one of my cheeks was pressed against something wet, which was altering my voice.

"Yeah," the voice said softly, "you came tearing through here like you were mad or something." The voice sounded like it was smiling. I realized then that my eyes were closed.

I tried to roll over, but I couldn't seem to move anything; it felt like my body was made of lead.

"Don't strain yourself," the voice sighed sadly, "If you open up your wounds, I can't help you," the voice paused before whispering, "not anymore anyway."

Curiosity was getting the better of me and knew I had to open my eyes. I concentrated really hard, trying to remember where exactly my eyelids were. After much effort, they slid sluggishly open, ever so slightly. I glanced up, immediately regretting it. My head started to spin and I let out a moan of anguish.

"Told you," the voice whispered.

I ignored it and tried again. This time, I moved a little slower, taking in one inch at a time. First, after spots stopped swimming across my vision, I saw grass. It was lush, green and very dewy. That explained why my cheek was so damp.

Next I saw tree roots, gnarled and unkempt. I must be in a very dense forest. Although, I couldn't for the life of me remember why.

I looked a little further and saw a hand. I knew instantly that it wasn't my own. It was very pale, so much so that it was almost white. It also looked… fuzzy. Like it wasn't all there… but that didn't make any sense. Besides, my eyes were half closed. Everything looked fuzzy.

I ignored that thought for the time being, and looked farther up. What greeted me was a very filthy sleeve, which was attached to an even grimier shirt. I finally looked into his face. He was staring intently back at me.

I could see his features perfectly even though the trees created a very dark shadow. He had auburn hair that tumbled around his face in a messy, windswept way. The boy was very slender, both his face and build; it looked almost unhealthy.

I could tell he was at least my age, though. He looked about my height, and had very intelligent eyes. He was also sporting glasses with thick rims, a somewhat outdated style. But they couldn't detract from his brilliant green eyes; they shown intensely against his pale skin in a very out of this world kind of way. It was as if someone had gone into Photoshop and added this almost crayon-colored green to a black and white picture.

"Wow, you're making a lot of progress," the boy remarked kindly. Suddenly, however, his mouth drooped sadly, "although it's probably too late, now. You've been bleeding a lot since you lost consciousness."

I felt like he was speaking a different language. _'Too late? Bleeding? Lost consciousness?'_ None of this was making any sense at all. I wanted desperately to know, but had no strength to ask, so I just listened to this boy talk.

"I know it's wrong of me to take pleasure in your misfortune, but I rarely get visitors." The green-eyed boy drew his knees to his chest and leaned a cheek against one, wearing a sad smile, "it's terrible lonely out here." I saw him look down with an unfathomably heartbreaking look on his face. I knew immediately that this boy had a troubled past.

"Say," he asked suddenly, surprisingly cheerful, "What's your name anyway?"

I opened my mouth to talk but my throat was very dry and stuck together. I tried to choke out at least my first name but… I couldn't remember it.

Not even my last name. I couldn't recall anything.

I felt a paralyzing fear shoot down my spine. My heart was thumping hard and cold sweat was dripping down my neck. A sudden rush of endorphins flooded my nerves, making me feel like I could jump up and start running.

My body reacted before I could stop it. A full body jolt rattled my entire being. I let out a miserable wail as pain started to prickle in my forehead. I could feel every short breath shudder in my throat. The more analytical part of my brain told me this was a panic attack, but I was still consumed by the single most important question at the forefront of my mind:

'_Who am I?'_

~*~

Megan POV

"What the hell was that all about!?" I shouted at Jessica as we wondered around the park, nets in hand.

"What was what?" Jessica asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"You know!" I shouted hopelessly, "That little love gaze you were having with Toby frickin' Frenzle!" Jessica started at me with a wide open mouth and eyebrows knitted.

"I-I," she stuttered for a moment and looked down, embarrassed, "I'm really sorry, Megan!" Jessica shouted, her giant puppy dog eyes glistening, "You know how much I love those stories…" she trailed off and looked away, her eyes watering. I sighed and shook my head. There was really no point in staying mad at Jessica. It was virtually impossible.

"No, I'm sorry, Jess," I smiled as I threw an arm around her shoulder, "even I was feeling a little enthralled with Toby's story. Who knew he actually had a talent?" I chuckled.

Jess smiled up at me but furrowed her brows again.

"But… I get the feeling I've heard that story before," Jessica brought her finger to her lips and stared hard into space.

"Well it is a local legend I guess. I wouldn't be surprised if you had heard something around town."

"No, no," Jess insisted, "I swear I've heard it somewhere else before… Crap! This is gonna bug me forever!"

"You guys done with your girl talk yet?!" Toby shouted behind us.

"Cram a sock in it, Frenzle!" I shouted over my shoulder. Unfortunately, Toby's partner had been sick today so he had to tag along with yours truly. Oh well, at least I could keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try to create his own ghost to win the bet. I was still a little pissed though. Just 'cause I had forgiven Jess didn't mean I would forgive him, too. I pulled Jess close for one last piece of advice.

"I'd watch your back if I were you Jess," I whispered in her ear, "I think… no, I know that Toby has a crush on you."

"W-what!" Jessica squealed, a dark blush covering her face as she looked between me and Toby in the distance.

"B-but I thought he had a c-crush on you!" I gapped at her for a moment, shocked.

"Puh-leeze!" I squeaked, "There is absolutely zero chemistry there!" I saw Jessica look down, still slightly unconvinced. I sighed loudly.

"Look, I'm not saying Toby is a bad guy. He just acts like a kid sometimes."

Okay, okay, I admit it. I actually thought that Toby was a decent guy. Jessica had a way of dragging the truth out of me.

"Definitely not my type," I said clearly. I saw Jessica look at me with a relieved smile. I felt a little like a father giving his daughter permission to date, but I shook off that creepy sensation.

By this time Toby had caught up with us. He grabbed me by the sleeve of my shirt and dragged me back a few steps.

"Jeeze, what?" I grumbled at Toby while glancing back at Jess, who was stuck between deciding whether to stay there or follow.

"What did you say to Jessica?" Toby asked with a serious look on his face.

"Nothing," I lied, trying to hide the smirk that was itching to curve on my lips.

"Then what was she squealing about!" Toby growled, frustration clear on his face.

"Calm down, lover boy," I teased as I jumped out of his grasp before sprinting to Jessica. I grabbed her wrist and tugged her along.

'Run, Jess, run!" I shouted, feeling like a kid again. She dashed along beside me, laughing shrilly with excitement. For a few moments I felt like I was getting back my childhood with the friends I never had but always wished for. We weaved through tree trunks as Toby gained on us, his irritated shouting inching closer and closer, and our bug nets discarded haphazardly behind us.

Everything felt picture perfect… until a haunting moan interrupted our joyous laughter.

~*~

Josh POV

"Please, please calm down," the boy next to me pleaded. I was now shivering uncontrollably and I felt extremely out of breath, probably because of the hyperventilating.

"It isn't good to aggravate your body this way after such a serious injury! Please stop worrying about your memories! They will all come back shortly! They did for me!"

"What do you mean!?" I rasped desperately, "How can they come back? I can't even remember my own damn name! Aahhh AHHHAAA!!!" I cried out in pain as the shivers shook my aching head.

'Please!" The boy shouted, "After I died I couldn't remember anything, but then it all came back to me! Like a flood! The first thing I remembered was my name! Peter! I'm Peter Donavan!"

~*~

Megan POV

"Did you hear that?" Toby asked, breaking the silence in a withered voice.

After that ghostly scream, we all came screeching to a halt. No one dared to move. We all just stood there, petrified, staring into the dark, menacing forest in front of us.

"Y-yeah," Jess answered Toby barely above a whisper.

"W-well, I guess I win the bet then. You j-just heard the ghost," Toby stuttered, trying to sound impressive.

"Oh no, you don't!" I shouted, suddenly possessed by a courage I thought had already evaporated, "I want to see some proof!"

I could see Toby visibly gulp.

~*~

Josh POV

"What the hell do you mean 'after you died'!?" I screamed, feeling like a pathetic, caged animal, "Am I dead?! How can I be dead, I still feel pain right?!" I jerked my arm hard, just to be sure.

"You must be very close; otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me!" I struggled to move but it felt as if someone had hooked everything up wrong. I would try to move one thing and something completely different would twitch on its own.

"What the fuck are you talking about!!!?" I screamed, feeling my throat go raw.

"Sshhh! I hear someone!" Peter sat up, "I'll go get you some help!" He got up to go, but returned to my side for a brief moment. What he did next, made me freeze up.

He reached out his pale hand to stroke my cheek. I waited and waited for contact, but it never came. All I felt was a cold gust of wind graze my skin before soaking into my chest. And just like that, I no longer had the strength or the will to move. For a while I just lay there, unable to even quiver.

'_This is one effed up dream.'_

~*~

Megan POV

As soon as we entered the forest, that surge of bravery I felt immediately vanished. The only thing that kept me going now was my pride. And Jess. I could feel her shaking while she clutched my arm for dear life.

After a few minutes of weaving through trees, everything started to look the same and all we were had to go on were distant screams.

At some point, Toby flanked Jessica's other side and we all walked in a row. I glanced over and saw that they both had their shaky hands intertwined, but I didn't say anything. No one did. We were all scared speechless now, afraid to even breathe loudly.

Just when I was starting to feel utterly lost, a bright light radiated through the thick foliage. I squinted and saw the figure of a slender boy floating about a foot off the forest floor.

"IT'S THE GHOST!!!" Jess and Toby shrieked in unison. I let her hand slip out of mine as she buried her face in Toby's chest. Normally I would have had something to say about this, but nothing had been normal since we entered the forest. And now the way that ghost boy was staring at me gave me the weirdest feeling; like he was trying to lead me to something.

Without a second thought, I tore further into the undergrowth, ignoring Jess's calls. I ran and ran until my chest felt like it would shrivel up before I could take a breath. Suddenly, a splatter of light beamed down from the sky and fell across a small, babbling river. I stared in disbelief at the scene lying in front of me.

"JOSH!!!"

~*~

Josh POV

"Josh!"

"Megan, what is- oh my god!"

"Quick! Go get help! Find Mrs. Green and call an ambulance!"

"You go, Toby, you're a faster runner!"

"Got it!"

"Oh god Josh, what have you done to yourself!"

"He'll be okay, Megan! He'll *sob* Josh will be alright!"

"Oh god, Josh, Josh, Josh!"

I felt a small, warm, shaking hand grasp my cold one.

'_Josh… that name sounds familiar.'_ I thought as I slipped further into deep sleep, _'And so does Megan… for some reason.' _I let my eyes flutter all the way closed. Before I blacked out I heard Peter's voice echo softly in my head.

"_You're very lucky, Josh."_

~*~

Drake POV

"Damn," I growled, as I sat listlessly in a bench outside the empty school building.

I had spent the whole day combing through every last inch of the school while narrowly escaping teachers and the principal. But still, not a trace of Josh. The only place I hadn't gone yet was home because I knew Mom and Dad would be waiting there to discipline me themselves.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath as I got up and started my journey towards home. It would probably be the longest walk of my life. Even though I hadn't physically checked, I knew Josh wasn't home. There was no way. I could feel it.

I was very deep in thought when the scream of a siren whizzed by me. I looked up and watched it go buy.

All of a sudden, a strange feeling washed over me. It was like finally figuring out a 1,000 piece puzzle, or predicting the end to a movie you had never seen before correctly. I guess you could call it intuition.

To this day, I can't say what made me want to follow that ambulance, but it felt like instinct or fate; some invisible and powerful pull. I didn't have anytime to think, my legs just moved.

I tailed that ambulance for blocks non stop. I was practically a shivering pile of jelly by the time it stopped, but I kept on running until I was right next to it in the parking lot.

I looked around with heavy eyelids and hazy vision. I could just make out the sign that read Bella Park. The next thing I saw was a crowd of younger kids and their parents. I staggered forward, feeling like a complete ass. I can't believe I had just sprinted a whole mile after some god damn ambulance! I had no idea what was going on, but all I knew was that I couldn't see Josh.

"Fuck," I gasped as I collapsed on the grass. _'I'm such an idiot!'_

"Drake!" For a minute I didn't even register the voice. My head just bobbed weakly while I tried to inflate both of my flat lungs. I only looked up when a small hand gripped my shoulder.

"Megan?" I wheezed, "What are you doing here?"

"We had science class outside today," she answered shortly, "What about you?"

I paused for a minute, and thought back to the beginning of the day. All of those carefree thoughts about spending my remaining schooldays with Josh; about the panic I felt when I first realized he was missing; how I was willing to risk my carefully crafted image just for him; not to mention how much I hated myself for being so worthless. I always had my head in the damn clouds. Maybe if I were smarter, more understanding, more attentive like Josh… Maybe I would have seen this coming.

I started to laugh. I couldn't believe this was the first time I had seen all the flaws in myself. Had I just never noticed? Or was I really this fucking egotistical?

My laughter grew louder and louder. At first it was a chuckle, but it soon morphed into a pathetic, hysterical sob. The Amazing Drake Parker: a worthless waste of space.

"Oh god, Megan," I choked out between frantic gasps, "I- I can't find Josh anywhere! I found out he was gone this morning a-a-and I looked for him all d-day! He… he's gone! I can't even take care of my b-best f-f-friend!!! I'm so USELESS!!!"

I covered my face with my hands and started hiccupping and sobbing uncontrollably. My shoulders jerked and shivered as I let my tears flow with no restraint. Megan sat next to me in the grass and rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

Slowly my sporadic cries subsided into quiet gurgles. I sniffled and snorted as I tried to regain some control over my rebellious tear ducts.

"Drake," Megan murmured in a very uncharacteristically soft way, "I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me you'll stay calm." I looked at her with a hopeless expression.

"What?" I asked dejectedly, "What could possibly be worse?"

"… We found Josh. But-!" Megan exclaimed, gripping my arm tighter as she saw pure euphoria spread across my face, "He is in very critical condition. When I found him, he was passed out, covered in his own blood, and he most certainly has a serious concussion. The medics said that he has probably had it since morning," Megan looked away before continuing hesitantly in a thick voice, "There is a very real possibility he has suffered brain damage or… that…," Megan looked at me with eyes full of tears for the very first time, "he could die."

I stared at her blankly for a moment, before abruptly standing up on shaking legs.

"Well then what the hell are we still doing here!?" I held out my hand, a fiery look in my eyes, "Let's go make sure Josh lives through this!"

Megan grabbed my hand with the same fierce determination and we ran off to the nearest bus stop.

...

Hooray! Josh's rescue party has finally arrived! And Drake finally experiences some misery of his own :D

... (maybe that doesn't need a happy face but hey, it's Drake's turn to feel the fire!)

Hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Drake and Josh are not mine. But I can dream, can't I?

Rated M for language.

I can't believe I uploaded another chapter so quickly (even though it's kinda short)! It's barely been a day!

Okay, I know none of you want to start off a chapter with Cindy, but it is very important to the future plot. She's scheming again. (Does she ever stop?!)

Although there is still a ton of angst, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Cindy POV

"Hmm," I hummed while tapping my manicured nails on my desk. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was missing.

I hadn't had much trouble on my way home from school. My parents weren't home today, so I had the house to myself. Perfect for the work I was doing.

Uploading the recording from my necklace was less complicated than I thought. The pendant was like a mini USB port. When you pressed the heart shaped button in the middle, a little connecter popped out.

I decided to listen to the recording again. It seemed like all the proof I needed but… I better double check. I made sure that the quality of the message was high, and that I had picked out all the right snip-its of our conversation before hand. I pressed play and sat back in my chair.

"That rumor worries me a little too…"

"What rumor?"

"Well, word around the school is that you and Drake are… more than just step brothers."

"N-no! It's not true! Totally not true! I mean, look at Drake. He's the last person who would ever… and with me of all people? Come on! It's impossible."

"Really?"

"Yes… he's crazy about you."

_'Ha!'_ I thought, _'That ought to prove Drake's love for me to any non believers!'_ I smiled wickedly to myself, _'Now time for some unedited confession!'_

"You want the truth?! Fine! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GAY!!! The only thing Drake is guilty of is being fucking hot! I came on to him and he turned me down! That's all that happened!"

I had to tweak the volume on that one. People would think I was provoking him if he was screaming his confession at me. I shook my head and wondered what I thought was wrong. I pictured the sound clip on my blog. Then it hit me.

_'Even the boldest type style wouldn't catch enough of an audience!'_ I thought as I fumbled around my bag for my cell phone. I flipped it open and found Chet's cell phone number. I pressed send and waited. Even though I had dumped his sorry ass, I knew he would be jumping at the chance to get back together. I could use him to get anything I wanted. And what I wanted was some visual proof.

"Cindy?" Chet answered in a hopeful voice.

"Hey, Chet," I sung in a cute voice, "I was just missin' you, sweetie."

"R-really?!" he sounded so hopeful that I had to restrain a laugh. _'How gullible.'_

"Yeah, baby… Say do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything," he replied without hesitation.

"You remember that cousin you told me about. You know, the one who's visiting you for a while?"

"Yeah… What do you want with Ricky?" Chet asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"I need him to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Chet asked, sounding flustered and jealous, "You know he's gay right? I swear I told you about that already."

"I know," I sighed impatiently, letting my true feelings bleed through my girly façade, "You told me all about what you two almost did last summer."

"Shhh!" Chet hushed me, "no one needs to know about that!"

"I know that, god damn it!" I growled, "Just bring him over here right now! You should come too. I need both of your help." There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"You sound really sexy when you're pissed."

"Just hurry the hell up!" I cried, jabbing the end button with malice. "I swear that boy's middle name is horny. Let's just hope is cousin is the same way.

~*~

Megan POV

"I can't believe you let me sit there bawling like a baby, Megan," Drake said with a smile full of teeth, "Seriously, what a waste of time that was. We could be half way there by now." The bus bounced us in all directions as we sped towards the hospital. Not fast enough in my opinion.

I looked up at Drake with a sympathetic stare. There was something very wrong with all of his expressions and the sound of his voice. I knew Drake way too well.

I mean, I hadn't seen him cry like that in years! It was over the death of his dog last time, and he had been inconsolable for days. His step brother slash lover was standing precariously close to the edge of the same fate, and here he was staring into space with a cheery smile on his face. It just didn't add up.

"Drake," I asked gently as I tightened my grip on his arm, "are you really okay?" He glanced down at me and I saw his eyes scan my face. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He looked down at the sticky bus floor and let his eyebrows and lips bow into a sad expression. I felt a few tears pool at the corner of my eyes. I swallowed when my throat tightened, but it didn't ease the pain.

"It doesn't really matter if I'm okay," Drake said quietly. I leaned closer to hear him over the chatter on the bus, "that would be selfish." Drake leaned back into his seat and turned to look at me. A sad smile graced his features.  
"Right now, Josh needs us to be strong for him. This isn't a time for either of us to be crying. We need to focus on Josh and pray for him to recover. If we do that," Drake swallowed hard and clenched his fists, "I'm sure Josh will be fine. When that happens, I'll be fine, too."

I watched him while he wiped his eyes and returned his gaze to the bus floor. I slid my fingers into his and squeezed him tightly. Even though they were cold and clammy he grasped my hand back even harder.

Whether Drake really meant what he said or not, it still took a lot of strength to say. He must have been the most worried out of everyone who knew.

_'I guess he's stronger than I thought.'_

~*~

Drake POV

_'What a load of crap that was!'_ I thought to myself as I stared out the window, examined street signs for our location. _'I should have known Megan would see through that act.'_ I could hardly believe I had pulled that much calm out of my ass. On the inside, I was a nervous wreck.

I had already tried to imagine a positive out come but my thoughts kept spiraling back to the blame I was placing on myself. I was probably the last person to see him. I remember coming home from band practice last night and finding Josh asleep. I mean, it was like 7 'o clock! I knew Josh was a goody two shoes, but that was way too extreme for him.

If only I had said something. If only I had woken him up. Would none of this have happened?

_'I didn't even get to tell him good night!'_ I bit my lip hard to hold back a sob. I tried to clear my head but that one nagging question kept sneaking in.

What if he does die?

I felt so sick just thinking it. I had no idea what I would do, but my imagination was filling in the blanks for me. I could see the funeral playing out in my head. Everyone shrouded in black suits and dresses with somber expressions. One by one, the family would step up to the casket. Mom would cry, Dad would cry harder, and Megan would try to hold everything in. I would stand there the longest and just stare down at his face. I could see it.

His skin would be so pale and cold. His face would be peaceful and relaxed. It looked like he was just asleep. Like any minute he would sit up, rub his eyes, and yawn sleepily.

_'Morning, Drake,' he would say. 'Why is everyone so sad?'_

_'Because we all love you so much, Josh,' I would tell him, tears falling from my eyes._

_'Love… Will I ever hear him tell me that again?'_

What would life be like? I knew the answer was: empty and meaningless. Perpetual sadness.

_'Why the fuck did this have to happen to him of all people? He's the last person to deserve any of this!'_ My head was starting to pound while a million different emotions tried to cram into my head at once.

I had never been the suicidal type, but… in that moment… I couldn't help but think about how fragile the human body was. One well placed slash in my wrist and…

"Drake! This is our stop." Megan said tugging at my sleeve. I shook my head and stood up quickly.

Now was not the time to think about death.

...

Still no word on Josh's condition! Sorry, but I love cliffhangers!

I bet you're all wondering what the hell Cindy's planning, but it will all become clear later.

Please Read, review, and Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, hey,hey! It's lucky chapter 13 (counting 'Close Quarters')! So I figured I'd give thanks to my top 3, most faithful reviewers who were there since the very first chapter in the prequel.

First and foremost: xXxSunEntwinedxXx who reviews practically every chapter.

Secondly: tragicluv

Lastly but not least: animelover2day

Hooray *round of applause* And thanks to the rest of you who reviewed as well! Even if it was only once :)

Sorry for taking so long, but this chapter gave me lots of trouble for some reason. It's another Drake chapter. Poor him. But Josh wakes up! Even though it's to an emotionally unbalanced Drake.

Drake POV

Being inside the hospital was freaking me out, way more than I had anticipated. All of those strange, hygienic smells and cleaning fluids were making me sick to my stomach. The atmosphere was so heavy with despair and sadness that I could feel my shoulders sag under the weight of it all. Every time a patient limped by or rolled past on a gurney I felt my throat close a little more. It was like my body would rather strangle itself than be subjected to so much discomfort. It wasn't something I was accustomed to.

The more I looked around, the more I realized how easy I had it. I was healthy, had all my limbs, and pretty much everything in my body functioned normally. I felt blessed and very humbled. But I would give it all up if it would mean that Josh would survive. If the next bed I saw him in wouldn't be his death bed.

Megan and I sat in the waiting room for hours. Megan had tried many times to reach Mom and Dad, but ended up just leaving a text message. She muttered about some sort of meeting that Dad had for a possible promotion, and Mom being at her book club. I didn't think too much about it.

I couldn't think much about anything. All I had in my head were memories of Josh, and how hopeless everything seemed. There wasn't much I could do for him now.

Now, our family isn't particularly religious, so I wasn't sure if I did it right, but for a good five minutes I prayed. Hard.

I admit it was childish to think that if you were all tensed up, you were praying harder, but it made me feel better. I leaned forward in my seat, with my elbows on my knees, fingers intertwined in a steel grip and started to think.

_'Dear… Whoever the Hell's up There… is that right? Aw crap this isn't a journal. Who says 'dear' anymore? God damn it! Oh sorry! I mean gosh damn it. Frick, give me a do over._

_'Okay, I'm not sure who's really up there; man, woman, spirit, whatever, but… Ahem, please save my step brother. I really screwed up. He's hurt badly right now and I have a feeling it has something to do with me. You see we're… I guess you could call it dating, but it is way bigger than that. I don't wanna sound all mushy, but he changed me for the better. Even before we… well… you know._

_'Anyway, I've heard from some people that you frown on that sort of thing. Gayness I mean. Personally I think that's bull. I guess I'm not really in a position to judge religion when I know so little about it… But I think that even if you disapprove, you would be able to look past it for Josh._

_'He is just so… amazing. All of the stuff he can do and everything he's accomplished seems impossible for someone like me. He's got a lot to offer. I think it would be a big mistake to take him away so soon. Besides, why take away his dreams because of me?_

_Anyway, I hope you're listening… and if it's not too much to ask, could you give me some sort of sign? Just so I know Josh will be okay.'_

I felt a blush creep up my neck. Even though I hadn't said it out loud, it felt odd to admit to my insecurities in complete sentences. I just hoped my honesty would somehow make this all better or fix things. At least it couldn't hurt.

So, I sat back and waited. And waited… and waited. At least half an hour went by and I was starting to feel a little jipped. I had just confessed my inner fears and had nothing to show for it. I clenched my fists tightly and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Megan slurred drowsily, waking from her slumber.

"Snack machine," I replied hastily before walking briskly to the glass doors of the waiting room. I pulled out a crumpled dollar and tried to stuff it in the slot. I tried several times to flatten it by rubbing it against the corner. I banged my knuckles on the metal and had to muffle several obscenities. Regardless, the machine spat out my dollar and it fluttered to the floor.

"Some damn sign," I mumbled angrily. I snatched the dollar off the floor and went outside, past the automatic doors. A breeze ruffled my bangs. They were crusty from all the sweating I had been doing that day. I let out a long, dejected sigh.

_'Maybe I didn't pray right,'_ I thought while staring hard at the sidewalk,_ 'With my luck I'll probably get sent to hell for all that swearing.' _I plopped down on a nearby bench and let my head sag backwards over the edge. _'Maybe I'm already there.'_ I suddenly felt very exhausted. I could feel my eyelids droop and a yawn form in the back of my throat. I started to drift into sleep when suddenly-

_SCREEEEEEE!_

I jumped and my eyes flew open. I looked up and down the street. I caught sight of a large, white van. An older, heavyset man was leaning out the window and shouting at a car that was speeding away. After one last string of insults, the man started driving again.

I watched the van pass by me and saw the advertisement on the side. It read: '_Big Shrimp Seafood Delivery Service.'_ I gaped at it for a moment. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and blinked several times.

_'How strange…' _I thought while I watched it turn around the corner, _'Josh loves shrimp.'_ Stranger still was that I had never even heard of such a company. Josh had been to all the seafood places in town in search of shrimp, and he had never mentioned this one.

"Drake!" Megan shouted, appearing suddenly at my shoulder, "It's Josh! They said that they were able to stabilize him and now he's awake!"

I jumped off the bench with more vigor than I thought I had left in me. Megan grabbed my hand and I squeezed it back.

"See! I knew he'd pull through! I just knew it!" I felt a smile stretch from ear to ear, and tears glisten in the corners of my eyes. Together we rushed into the hospital, up to a nurse who wore a very relieved smile.

"Well, hello there. May I ask your relationship with the patient?"

"He's my best friend!!!" I blurted out excitedly. Several people in the waiting room turned to stare. I felt embarrassed but I also wondered why everyone seemed so down. I mean, Josh was alive. Everyone should be wearing a smile right now. The nurse simply chuckled.

"Er, I mean, he's also my step brother. I'm Drake and this is my sister, Megan, his step sister."

"I see," the nurse said while checking something on her chart. "Well, I'll show you to his room." She led us down corridor after corridor, taking us past different doors, none of which held Josh. I was fidgeting pretty badly, whipping my neck around to catch a glimpse of curly black hair or a tall tanned body, hoping it would be Josh.

"Stop bouncing around!" Megan hissed, "you look like you're gonna wet yourself!" I glanced down at her. Even though she had scowled at me I could see a smile tug at her lips. She was just as excited to see Josh as I was.

"We're here," The nurse chimed when we reached a door at the far end of the hospital. In front of the door stood a very wise looking doctor clad in a long, white coat, with oval shaped glasses. Gray peppered his dark brown hair and he had kind eyes rimmed in wrinkles.

"These children are Drake and Megan, the patient's step siblings." The nurse said while handing the doctor her clipboard. The doctor scanned the papers briefly before looking down at us, a small smile on his face.

"You're very lucky," he said in a deep voice, "it was touch and go for a while, but young Mr. Nichols is a fighter." I nodded energetically and stared at the door. I wasn't really sure what he meant by 'touch and go' and all the other technicalities he was now explaining to us, but that didn't matter anymore; as long as Josh was okay. I wanted to be patient, I did, but all I could think was _'Gotta see Josh now!'_ and that made it impossible to concentrate. Megan pinched my arm hard, and I noticed that my feet were shuffling in place.

"Well," the doctor said with a hearty chuckle, "I don't want to hold you from your step brother any longer. You can visit him, but keep in mind that he is extremely exhausted. If he wakes up at all, he'll be very groggy." The doctor turned and opened the door slowly. I had to restrain myself from bowling him over to get in first.

What I saw took my breath away.

I saw Josh, but it didn't look like Josh. He looked so tiny in those linen sheets, like the hospital bed would swallow him whole. There was gauze wrapped around his forehead with his curly, black hair sticking out at the top. The same hair I had run my fingers through just yesterday. And his face, Jesus! He looked so pale. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face was covered in bruises. His lips, his normally glorious lips, were cracked and dry.

I rushed over to the side of the bed before grabbing his hand. I actually felt myself shiver when I gapped at the IV in his arm. I had never seen Josh look so… breakable.

"Josh?" I pleaded softly. My voice came out hoarse and thick. Even when he was asleep, he usually looked like he was thinking about something important. He didn't look like he was there at all, now. I stared hopelessly at his vacant expression. His eyebrows stood in two still lines, his mouth shut tightly. Not even a slight flinch.

"Joshie, I…" but I shut my mouth. My voice was cracking so badly that I couldn't trust myself to speak. I felt tears well up in my eyes and that same depressed feeling gather in my chest. Suddenly I heard noises outside. In the distance, a clatter of footsteps approached.

"JOSH!" I heard a very familiar voice call desperately. I glanced out the door and saw Mom and Walter sprinting towards our room. Looks like Megan's message got through.

"Where's my baby!?" mom cried out angrily.

"Where's my boy!?" Walter sobbed beside her.

"Are you the boy's parents?" The flustered nurse asked.

"Of course we are!" I heard Mom snap, "Now where is my Josh!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Nichols, I presume?" The doctor said coolly as he stepped into the hallway, "Your son is right this way, but please remember that he is very tired. It took quite a bit of time to stabilize him. He was in critical condition only hours ago."

I turned around and saw Mom enter, looking around wildly before her eyes locked on the hospital bed.

"JOSH!" she screamed, rushing forward, Dad in her wake. She practically shoved me out of the visitor's chair before grabbing Josh's limb hand and crying. "Oh my baby!" she moaned over and over again. Walter stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder and the other on Josh's knee. I could tell he was restraining himself.

So was I. Even though they were my parents I still felt jealous. I should be the one to hold his hand and cry 'oh my baby.' If only they knew.

My gaze trailed from my feet to my side as a small hand slipped into my own. Megan now stood by me, looking up apologetically. Her eyes seemed to tell me that she understood. I, in return, gave her a small, sad smile. I gripped her hand with both of my own. I suddenly felt trapped. I wanted so badly for Mom and Dad to know. About Josh and I. But that probably wasn't the best thing to spring on them right now.

_'Hey Mom, I know Josh almost died, but I have good news. I'm totally, head over heels in love with him! I guess it goes without saying that I'm gay, but don't worry, everything is consensual. That's right; you have two gay, horny, teenage boys doin' the nasty under one roof. Who woulda thunk it?'_ Yeah, not exactly the world's best conversation starter.

"Hello?"

I snapped out of my thoughts instantly. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I looked up slowly. I heard my mom and Walter gasp. I felt Megan's hand tense in my own. Then I saw. I saw him. Josh.

He was looking around with hooded, tired eyes. He tried to sit up, but his eyes rolled back in his head before he plopped back down on his pillow.

"Errrm… Would you please turn off the lights?" he asked quietly. I registered movement somewhere behind me and the room darkened. I was shocked by how… Joshy his mannerisms still were. His voice was smaller and sounded far away, but only Josh would be polite enough to add please to a request after a near death experience. I felt a giggle try to wheedle its way out of my throat, but I held it down. I still couldn't trust my voice. I probably would have sounded hysterical and then they'd cart me off to a different kind of hospital.

I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down for the first time and saw Megan trying to pull me towards the bed. I took a few clumsy steps forward, but stopped again. I had apparently lost contact with my legs. Megan gave up on me and went to stand on Josh's other side.

I was almost mesmerized by what was going on in front of me, like I was watching a TV show. I saw it happening, but I felt oddly out of place. I knew I should be over there too, but… I was afraid to get much closer.

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Mom asked, sounding relieved and on the verge of tears. Walter was already there, sobbing and gurgling like a baby.

"I'm okay," Josh said with a haggard voice, "I'm sorry, but… everything's still a little fuzzy. You must be my… mom, right? And you're my dad?" Josh said, shifting his gaze to Walter. I heard him let out a strangled squeak.

"Yes, honey," Mom said. As strong as she was trying to be, I still heard her voice quiver, "Do you recognize Megan?"

Josh looked over at his step sister and furrowed his brows in concentration.

"Oh please, you boob! We all know you're fine! Snap out of it already!" Mom and Dad gaped at Megan, seeing her bad side for the first time. As cruel and callous as she sounded, I could see her fists shaking. For a moment the whole room was silent.

"_Megan_," Josh hissed in that weird way he did when she did something mean, with his nose scrunched up and his eyes squinted.

"I knew it," Megan scoffed, letting out the breath she had been holding in, "You know the saying, 'Fools don't catch colds'? I guess that applies to untimely deaths as well."

Josh relaxed and smiled slyly. "Of course, how could I forget, Megan?" He then turned to Mom and Dad, "Things are starting to come back now. Your name is Walter, and you're actually my step mom," he gave them a sure smile, but he still spoke like he was asking a question.

I heard Mom sniffle and then burst into tears again. Walter rubbed her back soothingly. Josh lifted a shaky hand and put it over hers.

"Please don't cry," Josh said. Of course she only started to cry more. I even saw a tear slip down Megan's cheek. Josh looked around at everyone with a fascinated expression, like he was observing something very interesting; like he had found long lost family. Then his gaze fell on me. My heart hammered in my chest. He quirked his head to the side and gave me lopsided smile.

"Hello," he said, raising his other hand.

"Hi," I managed to croak back. This was it, I thought. Now we can finally get to the bottom of all this drama and get back to our lives. I wasn't sure yet how I would do it, but I would find a way to convince Josh that I was serious, my track record be damned. I had to. We would deal with things one day at a time. No matter what people said; as long as we were together.

I could feel a crooked grin spread across my lips as we stared at each other in silence. It felt a little awkward, but I wasn't really sure what I should say, so I just waited. I watched the smile slip from Josh's face and saw his eyebrows knit together. I could feel cold sweat collect on my palms.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but," In that pause I felt my stomach plummet to my shoes, "Who are you?"

I let out a long shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Come off it, Josh, you know me," I said with crumbling confidence. I tried to maintain a calm voice but I knew it was at least two octaves higher. I watched Josh look up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but, nothing's ringing a bell." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. I suddenly found my legs and rushed forward.

"Josh it's me!" I felt my weak voice drain away as anger gripped my chest. "We live together for Christ sake!" Josh shrunk away from the harsh edge in my tone.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Jesus Josh! How many years has it been?!" I felt my voice rise as I gripped the end of his bed. I wasn't sure if it was out of fury or to support my quivering legs. "We live in the same god damn room!!"

"Now, Drake," Mom pleaded, "It's okay. He just woke-"

"NO IT IS NOT OKAY!" I screamed loudly, glaring at her. I whipped back to face Josh, my blood boiling with rage, "After everything we've been through, all the time we've spent together, you can't even remember my fucking name!?"

"I-it's Drake-"

"That doesn't count," I snapped jabbing a finger at Mom, "she just said it!!!" I could feel my throat going raw and tears streaming down my face, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

"DAMMIT JOSH!' I roared, feeling my voice break. I shoved the bed hard and it lurched into the wall, bouncing Josh as easily as a playground ball.

"Drake, please," I heard the doctor say, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"NO!!!" I screeched in a voice that was no longer my own. I smacked the doctor's hand away and backed up against the wall. I shot a glimpse in Josh's direction. The look on his face was that of pure terror. From his perspective some random person he had never met had just started screaming at him. A complete stranger. Someone he had no ties to.

"Fuck, Josh," I whispered, my anger fading, "You're my best friend!" I tried to look at him but I couldn't see anything through the tears. I felt my legs give out and I fell to the floor, in a sobbing, hiccupping mess.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here you go! It's finally a happy chapter! And a long one at that. Hooray!

I figured I had been torturing the boys (and my readers) enough non stop, so this chapter we let Drake and Josh have a little break and reunite like true lovers should.

Thanks for sticking with me for so long through all the drama and heavy teen angst (although it shall promptly resume next chapter. Don't forget about Cindy *hiss*).

Josh POV

"I'm sorry, Dr. Burns. I don't remember anything else." I sighed and stared down at my hands. I felt so bad. I wanted to remember everything but, I just couldn't. So far, I could only recall my parents' and step sister's names, the date, and where I lived.

"It's quite alright, Josh," the doctor said, "You've been put through enough stress as it is." He scribbled a few more things on his chart and then looked up at me over his glasses. "But please promise me that you won't write anything off as just your imagination. Your brain could be mixing your memories together. Even if it doesn't seem important, it probably is."

Dr. Burns gave me a reassuring smile and patted my shoulder. I bit my lip before asking him a question that had been floating around in the back of my head since I woke up.

"Doctor, are you sure my name is really Josh?" I felt a blush creep up my neck. I thought for sure he would laugh. To my surprise he didn't.

"I have your medical records right here. Your name is Josh Nichols and you are eighteen years old, a senior at Belleview High," he paused, watching my facial expression before continuing, "What makes you ask?"

"Well," I started hesitantly, "One of the last things I remember was a voice. It sounded internal, so I figured it was my own thoughts. It said its name was Peter… Peter Donovan." The doctor stayed silent for a moment, teasing his graying beard between his fingers.

"Hmm," he hummed in a deep rumble. "It's strange that you would bring up that name. Ten years ago, a boy, about your age, with that name was killed." I felt myself shiver a little at the mention of death. Dr. Burns stared over my head with squinted eyes as he recalled the details. "I was there, the night that they brought him in."

"He was very malnourished; I believe he had been homeless at the time. It was such a sad fate for so young an adult. He was average height, had poor vision, and auburn hair. But even in death he had the most shocking-"

"Green eyes," I finished. I gasped, shocked at the words that had tumbled out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with my hand, afraid to let anything else slip out.

"Yes," Dr. Burns said, astonishment clear in his tone, "did you, perhaps, know the boy?"

"…Yes… no," I waffled hopelessly, "I'm sure I've never met him but… I feel as though I knew him." I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, "That probably doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry I," but the doctor held up a hand to silence me.

"Don't second guess yourself, Mr. Nichols. You may not understand now, but you will. Don't try to forget the few things you can remember." I nodded slowly. It sounded reasonable, but I was so confused already and this new bit of memory only unearthed more questions.

"If you say so, Doctor," I sighed, deflated. Dr. Burns chuckled warmly.

"I have one more question for you, Josh. Do you mind?" I shook my head.

"Would it bother you if I let Mr. Parker in to visit you?" I could feel my forehead crease in bewilderment.

"Who?' I asked.

"The young man who caused such a commotion earlier," Dr. Burns replied patiently, "I believe his name is Drake."

I felt my heart beat wildly at the mention of his name. It thrummed with the fear from that earlier episode, but there was something else there too. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it made my stomach flutter and my skin feel feverish. I swallowed thickly.

"Do you remember him at all?" The doctor asked while gauging my reaction.

I frowned slightly, trying to think of his face. All I could see were pieces of thoughts, like snapshots from a camera. I saw a lot of things, none of which made sense. The memories that felt the most intense… I knew they weren't real. They just couldn't be.

I felt my head spin as I saw him close to me, hugging me, kissing me… and doing other things south of my mouth. I could see fuzzy visions of everything happening all at once… but it just couldn't be true. I shook my head vigorously.

"I do remember him, but I'm sure I'm just imagining-"

"Now Mr. Nichols, remember what I said about writing things off?"

"I know, sir," I said desperately, "but I just don't want to talk about it yet." Dr. Burns studied the flustered look on my face and sighed.

"I understand Josh." He walked over to the door before turning to ask, "So, do you not want him visiting?"

"No," I said, clenching my fists tightly, "He can come in."

~*~

Drake POV

I sat on the floor angrily with my arms crossed and my knees drawn up. I was fighting the urges to punch the wall I leaned against and burst into tears again. I glared up at another nurse who passed by and looked at me funny. So far I had to chase off ten of the staff who thought their only duty in life was to inform me that visiting hours had ended. Each time I had responded with a very sharp, _'I'm not leaving, damn it!'_

My temper was maxed out and I was very exhausted. Today had been a very, un-Drake day. Never in my life had I ever been so pissed, out of breath, panicky, depressed, excited, moody, and self aware all at once in only one day. I was supposed to be cool and confident and just plain awesome. So far everything had been very un-awesome.

I didn't want to think about all my pathetic shortcomings and insecurities, but they seemed to be leaking out of me non-stop. I wanted everything to be back to normal, when I was blissfully unaware of my own weaknesses. I wanted to go home and take a shower. I wanted my guitar to be in my lap right now so I could do something other than wring my hands. I wanted a soft bed to sleep in. But most of all, I wanted Josh to remember.

I felt so betrayed. Did I really mean that little to him? I mean, he remembered _Megan_ for god's sake! I had been his best friend for so long and he couldn't even remember my name. Here I thought that waiting on him hand and foot while he was sick, feeding him, and giving him an amazing blow job was something to remember!

Suddenly, the blood drained from my face. A horrible thought crossed my mind. _'What if I was bad!?' _I gulped uneasily. I mean, I had never actually given head before. What if he didn't enjoy it? What if he only came out of pity? Is it possible to come out of pity?! I never had to… but then again, the girls I had been with weren't anyone to be pitied.

I felt new tears glistening in the corner of my eyes. I whipped them away furiously, my cheeks already raw from previous rubbing.

_'Crap! I'm acting like a girl! I swear I've cried at least five times today already.'_ Just as I finished my thought, the door next to me clicked open. I jumped and shifted out of the way. I looked up with an excited expression, but it fell when I met the doctor's gaze. I glared up at him.

"My, my," he sighed with a smile, "You look like a dog that's lost his bone." I got to my feet and shoved my hands in my pockets. I felt my lips curl away from my teeth in a snarl.

"What do you want?" I asked. It sounded more like _'Piss off.'_

"Well," the doctor continued, that damn, all knowing smile still on his face, "I just figured you might be interested in visiting Mr. Nichols." I immediately lunged for the door. The doctor however beat me to it. He held his arm out, blocking my path. I shot a livid look in his direction. Before I could say anything he spoke in a cool voice.

"Keep in mind, I'm only letting you in because Mr. Nichols allows it." He caught my eyes with a sideways glance. It was surprisingly stern compared to before.

"So… he _wants_ to see me?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to assume anything. The doctor paused, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes," he replied warmly, his harsh demeanor fading away. He withdrew his arm and stepped away from me. I was about to reach for the door handle when he called out one last piece of advice.

'Don't do anything you'll regret, Mr. Parker. I'm putting my trust in you. I ask you not to abuse it." Even though his voice was kind I could tell that this wasn't a request; it was an order.

"No problem, Doc," I said with a serious smile. I looked back at the door. I took a deep breath, turned the knob, and stepped inside.

~*~

Josh POV

I didn't even hear the handle jiggle before the door was thrust open. I jumped and my heart jammed itself into my throat. I looked up fearfully and saw him, the boy named Drake, standing in the doorway, light bathing his outline. The same light flashed past his shoulder and illuminated my face, startled stare and all.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled looking down at his feet. He closed the door behind him and the room darkened once again. I could barely make out anything while my eyes readjusted.

"Do you mind?" He asked, now somewhere very close to my right. I jerked so severely that the bed squeaked. The noise hung in the air like an ominous cloud, an awkward silence in its wake.

"M-mind what?" I stuttered, after several long minutes, my mouth feeling dry.

"If I turn on the lamp? I can't see a thing in here," he said, a trace of annoyance in his tone.

"Oh sure," I said around the lump in my throat, "go ahead." I let out a sigh and leaned back against my inclined bed. I really needed to calm down. I had no idea what I was so worried about. I leaned to the right and waited for this Drake person to turn on the light. With a quiet flick, a soft yellow light flashed on and illuminated the hospital room. I glanced up and immediately wished I hadn't.

Heat swept over my skin my eyes traversed Drake's face. Silky auburn hair that lay just above his eyes, long eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, light brown eyes clouded with concern, full lips that he was worrying between his teeth, and freckles dusting his light skin. He was very handsome even though he was a little on the short side. He was much better looking when he wasn't screaming at me.

His eyes flickered up and down, like he was trying to figure out what to focus on. He met my eyes for a moment, but then looked away. He plopped down in the bedside chair with a tired sigh. He then started cracking his knuckles, making me grimace. He continued by cracking his spine. He arched over the back of the chair gracefully. My eyes were attracted like magnets to the little bit of skin that was showing as his shirt rode up his abs. His very well defined abs. The pit of my stomach tingled warmly. I caught myself glancing further down.

_'How does he fit himself into those pants?!' _I wondered, feeling my eyes widen. I gulped loudly.

"You see something you like?" he asked. I jerked my head up, shocked, feeling a little dizzy. I saw a smirk on his face, but his eyes still looked troubled. The grin fell from his lips when I didn't answer. He slumped where he sat.

'Sorry," he muttered quietly. I felt cold sweat bead on my forehead and I blurted out the first question that came to mind.

"Do we live together?!" Drake looked up at me in surprise. I felt so anxious that more words tumbled out of my mouth, "I mean you said earlier that we shared a room and it has been years and we've been through lots of stuff together and-"

"Yes," Drake said in a raised voice to catch my attention, his hand over my mouth. 'We live in the same room at our parent's house. We're," he paused and pulled his hand away, "step brothers."

He looked deeply into my eyes and I saw… hurt. I expected him to sit down or leave again, but he didn't. He stayed standing, his hands gripping the bed on either side of me.

"Oh," I said. I had hoped for the weight on my shoulders to lift, but it only became heavier. I looked down at my own lap and chuckled. "I actually thought we… never mind," I trailed off, feeling stupid for jumping to the conclusion I had.

"What?!" Drake shouted his voice full of excitement, "What did you think?"

I blinked up at him, surprised at his reaction.

"It's nothing," I said, laughing nervously, "It's dumb."

"Just tell me," he begged, leaning closer. Light danced across his eyes and shone off his hair. Maybe it was only my imagination, but I think he just licked his lips. My mouth hung open uselessly for a moment.

"Please tell me, Joshie," Drake repeated. It's funny, I can't remember ever being called Joshie, but it sounded so familiar on his lips.

"I uh… I thought, for a minute, that we were erm… together," I paused to gulp, before continuing. "Like… lovers. Pretty stupid huh?" I tried to laugh, and deny my hopes. I had though the word 'lovers' would leave a bad taste in my mouth but I felt my heart flutter instead. I looked up into Drake's eyes and saw something I hadn't expected. Drake's eyes were glistening and full of what looked like… hope.

"Oh Josh," he whispered bringing his hands up to cup my face, "I never thought… I mean I hoped but…" For a moment, he seemed at a loss for words, but all I could concentrate on was the way his fingers were tracing my cheeks and jaw and neck. It felt better than it probably should have.

"What?" I asked him, my voice sounding husky. He looked down at me, his eyes becoming dark and hooded.

"I'm sorry, Josh," he whispered. I was about to ask why, but the next thing I knew, a pair of warm lips were pressed against my own.

At first, I was in total shock. Drake's lips moved under mine with a tenderness that was both new and familiar. I felt my eyes slip closed as I melted into his arms. It was a sensory overload: his hot hands skimming my arms, the humid air from his nose tickling my skin, the squeak of the bed as he crawled on to my lap.

I felt him hum something against my mouth that I couldn't quite make out. I was about to reluctantly pull away, when Drake started to smother my face in kisses.

"Oh Josh," he whispered as he gently kissed my earlobe, "I missed you so, so much." He moved to my cheek, "I was so scared when I heard you might die," he pecked my nose, "I felt so totally helpless!" He paused to lock eyes with me for a moment and I saw tears running down his cheeks.

"You definitely deserve to hear this more," he moved up to my forehead, "and you're always so patient with me," he made sure to kiss both of my eye lids before continuing, "I know I don't say it enough but," he pulled away from my other cheek and pressed his forehead against mine, "I love you so much and I would just die if you forgot me!"

Suddenly, I felt extremely woozy. I clenched my eyes shut as my brain seemed to spin in my skull. Thousands of images rushed back to me, playing on the back of my eyes. I could remember again. I could remember everything! The first day I found out Drake was my step brother, that time he found me giving advice as Miss Nancy in a dress, when we lost that chili contest, the day we thought we killed Megan's hamster, when I kissed him for those Oprah tickets, and even all the way back to my childhood when Drake and I fought over that foam finger. And then, of course, the first time we admitted that we loved each other.

"Josh?" Drake questioned anxiously. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me, tears still streaming down his face.

"Josh, I'm so sorry!" Drake shouted, pulling his hands away, "I knew I should have waited for you to recover! I mean, I'm practically a stranger to you now and I just go and jump you! God, I'm such an idiot! But, I mean, it's been so long since we last… okay maybe not that long… but you were just sitting there in that hospital gown and it kept sliding down your shoulder and I couldn't help myselmph!"

I reached up and cupped the back of his neck to pull his face into mine. I sucked hard on his bottom lip and he gasped in surprise, opening his mouth. I slid my tongue inside and explored like there was no tomorrow. It was a sensation that had been far away for much too long. How could I have possibly forgotten this?!

"Osh, nnmmm!" He moaned my name into my mouth and I slid my hand under his shirt, pulling up until I could see all the way up to his freckle-dusted collar bone. He arched into me and I could feel him stiffen against my stomach.

"J-Josh, please,' Drake gasped, shaking his head, "this is neither the time nor the place to- AHH!" I latched on to his neck and tickled his Adam's apple with my tongue while simultaneously groping his chest. I felt him grip my shoulders hard, his fingers quivering.

"Josh please don't! I almost lost you today! What if this puts a strain on your- Holy Jesus!" I ran my tongue around his nipple and pulled him closer to me, my hands on his ass. I bite softly at his burning skin, savoring its salty taste. Just when I was sure had no protests left, he pushed my shoulders back, my mouth detaching from his chest with a wet smack.

He looked down at me, red-cheeked and panting, his expression half angry half horny. I glanced at the big, pink hicky that was now on his chest, feeling a sense of pride well up in my chest.

"Are you listening to me?" Drake growled as I stared up innocently. "Don't you tease me damn it!" He removed a hand from my shoulder to jab his finger at me, clumsily pulling his shirt down with the other, "Look, I know you're just trying to be nice because you don't remember me, but I don't want your pity! Even if it does feel really…" he trailed off, his resolve weakening as he glanced at my lips. He gulped loudly, "really good." His argument sounded even less convincing with his hard on pressed against my thigh.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "For all I know your heart could explode if we do anything else!" I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Drake Parker?" I asked with a laugh, "The Drake I know would never refuse something like this." I watched his eyes widen with realization.

"Josh? Josh do you remember me? Are you okay?!" I stifled a chuckle at his expression.

"What do you think? How often do I go around kissing 'strangers'?" I asked adding air quotes to emphasis my point. Drake's face broke into an open mouth gape; like that time he first found out the Demonator was in town.

"Now," I said, pulling him closer, "where were we?"

"H-hold on now," Drake said, putting his hands over my mouth, "You almost… well, died today. Don't you think you should rest?"

"I think I've waited long enough for this," I said impatiently. Before he could protest, I slid my leg between his and started grinding. With a loud moan Drake went limp in my grasp, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked in surprise.

"I think you're going to have to wait a bit longer," Drake grumbled into my neck before sitting up. He stared hard at the bed spread, avoiding my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Drake shot me a glare, his face and ears beet red.

"We can't do that now because I just, well… you know." Realization dawned on me.

"Are you serious?!" I shouted amused and shocked, "Dude, it barely took you five seconds to come-"

"I know damn it!" Drake shouted, running a hand through his hair as he turned a shade darker, "I've had a very stressful day, okay?" I tried to hold back my laughter but I couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of giggles, clutching my sides as my lungs struggled to bring in enough oxygen.

"SHUT UP!" Drake shouted clenching his fists. He looked away angrily as he started to get off the bed. I grabbed him around the waist and held him tight before he could leave.

"I'm sorry, Drake, really, I am," I gasped between deep breaths. I felt him relax a little in my arms, letting out a few mumbles under his breath. "I love you, too," I said, "I missed you so much." Drake turned to face me a smile cracking through his furious glare.

"Ditto," he sighed. He leaned back and laid next to me as I made room for him on the bed. For a moment we just smiled at reach other, listening to our heartbeats.

"I'll forgive you this time," I said slyly as I pulled him closer, "but after we get home and talk things out, we are gonna take turns doing each other until we can't stand up anymore." Drake's eyes bulged as he sputtered hopelessly.

"Who are _you_ and what have you done with Josh Nichols?!" We both laughed for a while and then drifted off in each other's arms, enjoying a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

So now we have all seen Drake's not so perfect side. Hope you all liked the fluff and lovey doveyness (as brief as it was).

Enjoy it while you can, Cindy makes another appearence next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Du nu nu na! Mini Chap!

Sorry it's so short, but it's one of those necessary transition chapters. We finally find out what Cindy's plotting. She's feeling less sure of her plans, though. She's starting to lose steam. (Finally!)

Cindy's POV

"So," I asked, pausing for a moment to look Chet's cousin, Ricky, in the eyes, "We have an understanding, right?" He looked back at me with an amused expression. He flicked his strait, jet-black hair out of his face and regarded me with narrowed hazel eyes.

'_He certainly doesn't look gay,'_ I thought to myself. He was easily as tall and buff as Chet and his voice was anything but feminine. I had expected someone more stereotypical. _'Then again, Josh didn't look gay either.'_

"Let me get this strait," Ricky said after a moment of thought, a sly smile on his lips, "You want me to kiss this Josh kid while he's asleep and let you take a picture of it so you can put it on your blog. Then everyone will believe that this Drake friend of yours isn't gay with him. Is that right?"

"If you have a problem with me showing your face, I could block out your eyes," I said calmly. I wanted to be sure everyone knew I was in control of the situation. The smile fell from Ricky's face for a moment as he looked at me, wide-eyed.

Then, a grin spread across his face and he started to laugh. I was furious as I watched him clutch his sides, his eyes tearing up. After several moments I interrupted impatiently.

"Are you done?"

Ricky coughed a few times between his decreasing giggles. He looked back at Chet whose eyes had only been getting bigger since he had arrived.

"Oh man," Ricky sighed, "This was your girlfriend?" Chet opened his mouth, but no words came out. "I told you," Ricky continued, shrugging his shoulders, "Girls are way too much drama." He sauntered over to Chet's side and put an arm around his shoulder, "You know… there's still plenty of time to reconsider." Ricky gave Chet a flirtatious look and Chet blushed with embarrassment.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked loudly, standing up from my swivel chair, "It's getting late and I don't want to put this off any longer." Ricky stared at my outstretched hand for a moment. With a broad grin he grasped my hand.

"Sure," he said with a chuckle, "Why not? This is the craziest shit I've ever heard of. It'll make one hell of a story."

"Ricky?!" Chet exclaimed desperately, finally finding his voice, "You can't be serious!"

"Don't be jealous, Chet," Ricky cooed as he ran a finger down Chet's chest, "You know I only have eyes for you."

"That's disgusting!" I shouted, unable to contain myself any longer. "Not only are you gay but you're his cousin! It's sick." Ricky's gaze shifted away from Chet and he gave me a cold look.

"You really think you have the right to say that? You call me sick, but look at what you're doing. You're manipulating the truth to your own advantage and meddling around in someone else's private life. You're being underhanded and sneaky. How could you possibly criticize anyone about what you thinking they're doing wrong?"

I was at a lose for words. It seemed like today everyone I ran into was annoyingly preachy. I couldn't stand being talked to like that.

"Besides," Ricky continued, glancing back at Chet, "We're not really cousins. Our families are so close we're just used to calling each other that." Ricky looked into Chet's eyes warmly and tousled his short, spiked blonde hair.

"Whatever!" I growled, pushing past them, "Let's go." I started down the stairs but I paused when I didn't hear anyone following. I looked over my shoulder and was about to say something but what I saw shocked me silent.

"I'm sorry, Ricky," Chet apologized, "I didn't know she'd talk to you like that."

"It's no big deal, Chet,' Ricky sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I put up with that crap everyday. It's okay."

"No it's not!" Chet shouted, looking Ricky in the eyes. He then looked away embarrassed. He glanced sideways at Ricky and bite his lip. Then, he clumsily reached over and grabbed Ricky's hand while he blushed beet red. "No one should talk to you like that," he mumbled to the floor.

Ricky looked at him in surprise, his own cheeks turning a warm pink. He smiled and gripped Chet's hand tightly.

"Come on," he said with a laugh, "Better not keep the she-dragon waiting." My mouth hung open for a moment it utter shock. They started to walk towards me so I quickly continued down the stairs.

'_What the hell is with guys! Everyone's going gay on me! I must have the worst luck ever!'_

…

Later at the hospital…

After checking my messages, I found out what had happened to Josh and which hospital he was treated at. I was more than ready to get what I came for. I was just ready to go home, update my blog, and go to sleep. Part of me felt disheartened, like maybe this wasn't worth all the trouble. It was hard to remember why I was even after Drake, but there was no way I was giving up. I was too stubborn.

It was hard to concentrate on driving because of my muddled thoughts. Not to mention Chet and Ricky whispering sweet nothings to each other in the backseat.

I screeched to a stop in the parking lot, directly under a streetlight. I got out, slammed the door shut, and walked swiftly towards the Emergency Room entrance.

"Slow down, Cat Woman, What's the hurry?" Ricky called after me. I wasn't fond of the new nickname.

"My name is Cindy!" I answered, glaring venomously over my shoulder. Caught sight of the two standing together, fingers still entwined. Chet met my gaze and looked away quickly, his face bright red. He didn't however, withdraw his hand.

"God damn it," I muttered under my breath. For the first time in my life I was feeling very unconfident. Hopefully that would stop soon. I wasn't used to feeling this pathetic. I was starting to wonder if maybe it was because of me that everyone was going gay.

~*~

Josh POV

My sleep was briefly interrupted by a dream. At first, all I was aware of as the warmth at my side. I knew it was Drake, so I snuggled in closer. I even thought that I could feel his soft hair under my fingertips.

Suddenly, something pressed against my lips. It was warm and comforting, but not familiar. At first, I thought it was Drake's lips, but I could swear I felt his head resting on my shoulder and nowhere near my face.

There was a definite confidence in those lips, just like Drake's. The kind that only came from years of practice. I responded to them, moving underneath them. It felt gentle and tingly, but I couldn't shake my instincts. This kiss was not from someone I knew. By the time I had this thought, however, those lips were gone.

Being tired from sleep, I didn't have the patience to think any deeper about it. I leaned back into Drake, and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

A dream is a dream after all. They could feel real and make no sense at the same time.

-

Okay, okay. I'm a sap, but I didn't want everyone hating Chet anymore. He may be dumb, but he's not mean (on purpose, anyway). I tried to turn him into one of those cute characters you can't help but like. He was just a victim of Cindy's will.

And Josh's dream? Yeah, it really happened. Find out the details in the next chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Update! I finally got around to posting another chapter!

It's morning and the boys are just waking up, unaware of the trouble they face in the near future. But they'll find some support from an unlikely person.

Drake POV

I awoke to the soft sounds of conversation and the morning sun beaming in through the blinds. Being the heavy sleeper that I am, I snuggled back into the pillow, listening to the quiet background noise. I wasn't quite ready to open my eyes. I let out a content sigh and tucked up my knees. I moved my hands and felt another. I knew it was Josh's. I grabbed it with my own and held it close to my chest. The conversation ceased for a moment.

"Is he awake?" the doctor asked after a moment of pause.

"Probably not," Josh said with a sigh. "He's a heavy sleeper."

"Well, anyway," the doctor said, clearing his throat, "I must congratulate you. The fact that you retrieved your memories so quickly is nothing short of a miracle. Most amnesia patients take months, even years to remember anything at all."

"Thanks Dr. Burns," Josh replied embarrassedly. I could practically hear him blushing. "But," Josh continued seriously, "The credit should go to Drake. If not for him… I would probably be in the same shape I was. I guess… you could call him my miracle."

'_Oh god!'_ I thought stifling a laugh, _'That was THE corniest line ever!'_ My heart fluttered all the same, though.

"He's a lucky boy to have a friend like you," Dr. Burns remarked. "I wonder if he knows it." I kept my face composed but on the inside I frowned. _'Of course I know.'_ I thought irritated. I heard Josh chuckle before continuing.

"Honestly, sir, I feel like the lucky one." Josh said in a wistful voice. My breath caught in my throat a little. _'How can he sound so damn adorable all the time?'_

"Well, Mr. Nichols," Dr. Burns said as his chair squeaked when he stood up, "I'll sign your papers and you'll be free to go. Don't return to school until you feel up to it. As much as I enjoy your company, I hope I don't have to see you here again."

"Yes, sir," Josh replied politely. I listened to the retreating footsteps until the door clicked quietly closed. I stayed silent for a second, enjoying the way Josh squeezed my hand tighter. My insides felt like they were going to over flow. I couldn't stop myself from talking.

"You're wrong you know," I said gently, trying not to startle Josh. It didn't work of course. He just about jumped out of his skin.

"D-drake! You're up!" he exclaimed dumbly, looking down at me with wide eyes. I looked up into his eyes with a strait face.

"Did you hear me? I said you're wrong."

"About what?" Josh asked, confused.

"About that whole miracle stuff and being lucky." I paused and looked away. "You're the one that's so… amazing." Josh looked down at me, worry in his expression.

"Drake… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said as I sat up, keeping his hand held tightly in mine as I moved it to my lap. "But, if you keep saying stuff like that I…" I avoided his eyes now, staring down at his strong hand while I traced light circles on his skin.

"You'll what?" Josh asked, trying to catch my eyes.

"I just… I don't understand it! How can you just say those things so honestly?!" I cried looking into his eyes with a pleading expression. "I mean, what have I ever done to earn that sort of… kindness? If you keep saying those things… I'm afraid that when I finally start to believe it, you'll leave me. I worry that I wont be able to keep you around. That you'll find someone better. I mean, this whole feelings stuff is new territory for me." I bit my lip and looked down sadly. I didn't know why I was so afraid. This kind of thing had never happened to me before. But then again, I had never been too serious about my relationships before. I could handle flirting and dating and foreplay and sex… but the truth was, I didn't know what happened after that. I had never been that committed.

"Drake," Josh whispered softly, taking my other hand in his, "what happened to all that arrogant confidence you're so good at flaunting?" I looked at him angrily.

"I'm trying to be serious here! This is how I feel. These are the things that keep me up at night, I hope you know!" I huffed and looked away but held his hands tightly.

"I know, Drake. Just listen to me for a second. You know the story The Wizard of Oz, right?" I looked at Josh with wide eyes and eyebrows cocked. I was very confused, but I figured it would just be easier to go along with his explanation.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Well, you're kind of like the cowardly lion. You spend most of your time in the jungle where things are wild and exciting; a place where you're king. You're used to you're surroundings as they are, but going to the emerald castle seems scary because you've never done it before. It seems impossible, but with the help of your friends, you discover that it isn't so bad and you realize you had courage all along. All you needed to do was try your hardest, take a chance, and be yourself. Besides, that's why I like you. You do what you want, say what you want, and you're not ashamed of anything. You understand?"

And for once I did.

I pulled Josh close and held him in my arms as a way of thanks. Like so many times before he could explain all of my troubles away with his logic. It never failed.

"I love you, Drake," Josh murmured into the nap of my neck.

"I love you more," I replied.

~*~

Later that day…

Chet POV

This was very, very bad.

All day long the only thing people were talking about was Cindy's blog. It was horrible. You'd think people nowadays would be more accepting of this sort of thing. Sure it came as a surprise because it was Drake Parker and Josh Nichols, but that didn't give people the right to talk like they were.

There were only a few people brave enough to say things out loud, but whispers traveled quickly from ear to ear like wild fire. It was the only thing on everyone's lips and some had already posted responses.

I felt a huge weight on my chest, much more than I could ever bench. I felt terrible for being an accomplice to Cindy's plan. I felt even worse that Ricky had agreed to help. He was the rebellious type and he couldn't resist a good time but what he had done had gone too far. It had hurt to watch him kiss a complete stranger so… passionately, too. It made me wonder where his morals were.

I munched furiously on my sandwich in the park. The only time I had managed to find any peace today was right now during lunch. Being as popular as I was, people were constantly badgering me for my opinion. I couldn't say anything negative about it even if I wanted to. Especially not after last night in Cindy's car. Just remembering made my face hot.

"You thinking about me?"

I choked on my sandwich and fell off the bench when I tried to scream. I looked up while I cleared my airway to see Ricky standing over me, a sly smile on his lips.

"Jesus Christ! What was that for?"

"Sorry," Ricky said with a laugh, "You're just so easy to scare, Mr. Big, Tough Football Player."

"Shut up," I growled as I got up. Or, at least I attempted to. The next thing I knew Ricky was straddling my hips and pushing my shoulders into the grass.

"You certainly picked the perfect place, Chet. All these leafy trees and in the middle of the day. There's no one around." I gulped and scooted away.

"Look, Ricky. I've got to get back to school, I don't want to miss my classes." I lied nervously as I felt eyes scan along his muscular frame.

"Aw come on. Just skip 'em." Ricky leaned in and brought his face close to mine, his warm breath drifting across my lips.

"Ricky, please," I said in a shaky voice, not really sure what I wanted anymore. Ricky made the decision for me. His soft lips ghosted over mine with experienced precision. I opened my mouth in surprise and Ricky mistook it for permission. His tongue darted quickly inside and began its skilled dance.

All of my own experience flew out the window as I tried my best to keep up. There were hundreds of things spinning around in my head. I couldn't help but notice all of the things that were different about being kissed by a guy. Instead of soft skin and cushy curves there were hard muscles and rough, wandering hands. It was intense and demanding rather than submissive and gentle. For once I think I understood how a girl felt. The sheer size of someone like Ricky was enough to make me nervous. He could do what ever he wanted and it would be hard to stop him. But that was part of the excitement, too. He was in total control. Not to mention, the way he rocked his hips against mine was making me forget where I was. Ricky was certainly good at getting guys heated up.

'_Wait… Am I gay, too?' _This sudden thought popped into the forefront of my mind and I couldn't ignore it. _'At least bi curious, I guess. I mean, I'm kissing a guy right now and there are definitely no complaints.' _With that though, I realized why I was even here in the first place.

"Ricky!" I gasped moving my face away from his for a moment of rest. "We have to help Drake and Josh!" Ricky cocked his face to the side and looked confused.

"Haven't we 'helped' them enough?"

"No, no, no," I said sitting up, Ricky still in my lap, "You should hear all the things people are saying! It's awful. I want to warn them about this, at least. Meet up with me after school and we'll go to their house. In the mean time I'll find their address and convince as many people as I can that this is no big deal." Ricky started at me in surprise for a moment and then a laugh rumbled merrily in his chest.

"You really are something, Chet."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I shouted irritably.

"Nothing. You're just so cute sometimes." I blushed and stood up hastily.

"Well, you're _always_ irresponsible," I turned on my heel and headed towards school, Ricky following behind me.

...

Chet to the rescue! Maybe there's hope for Drake and Josh yet :)

Please read, review, and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Omg! It it possible? could it be? Yep, it's another chapter!

The boys get back from the hospital and get down to some much needed, good old fashion lovin'!

Sorry if it took me so long to finish, but this is my first full on, complete sex scence. Be gentle (pun intended)

Drake POV

"Josh, please, let's be reasonable," I said carefully, my hands held up at chest level, palms out.

The trip home hadn't been so bad. The roads were fairly empty because school had started hours ago and there was no more traffic from people heading to work. Mom and Dad were also at work. They left a note that ordered me to take care of Josh today. Not like I was gonna go to school anyway. I had also found a stack of papers on the doorstep from Eric. It was a copy of handwritten notes for Josh to keep, along with an apology on a post-it note for me.

After showing Josh the notes, I gave him his pain meds, like I was supposed to. We took separate showers (for once, at my insistence) and got the chance to wash off yesterday's funk. Then, when he had started to get drowsy, I tucked him in for a nap. In the meantime, I had been working on cleaning, drying, and de-wrinkling Josh's backpack and all its contents.

Now, I'm not sure why this is happening. I'm certain I gave Josh the right dosage, and the medicine didn't have any side effects that would explain this. But low and behold, here stands Josh, half naked in the living room, staring at me, with a strange look in his eyes.

"Come on, Drakie," Josh murmured, taking a confident step forward. "I'm being, _completely_ reasonable." I stepped back and started in amazement. The cool logical tone in his voice was all Josh, but that dangerous gaze was totally predator. Totally un-Josh.

"No, you're not." I said firmly, although I didn't truly trust my words. "You're supposed to be in bed. Sleep is what you need. Now put some pants on and go upstairs." I bit my lip reluctantly. I could barely believe what I was saying. Here was Josh, clad in only his boxers, already half hard from the look of it, and piercing me with a sexy 'Come hither' gaze. I looked away; I knew my eyes would wander otherwise.

"Stop being so cold, Drake. Yesterday made me realize how precious every moment is. I want to spend my time with you, doing… _something fun_." Josh all but purred the last words, and snapped the elastic on his boxers enticingly. I held on to my restraint, though. I clenched my fists and turned away. I heard Josh huff.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to do something fun on my own."

"Have a good time," I replied while waving my hand dismissively over my shoulder. I figured Josh was off to do some homework or build a model airplane or maybe even finish a science project. After all, that seemed to be Josh's definition of a fun time. I waited patiently to hear Josh's footsteps pad away up the stairs. That, however, wasn't the first sound to greet my ears.

"Mmmn! Drake," Josh moaned behind me. I whipped around and gaped at the sight before me. Josh stood his ground, clutching the edge of the table for support while he stroked himself, his boxers around his ankles. My breath hitched in my throat and a moan of my own escaped my lips.

"Josh," I cried, trying to keep my eyes above shoulder level, "What are you doing?!" Josh looked up at me with a sly grin and a calculating gaze.

"Having fun," he said between heavy breaths. "You're free to join in."

I stared greedily while trying to understand what was happening. Never had Josh been so daring. Did he even realize what he was doing? Here he was, right in the middle of the living room, masturbating, with the unlocked door only a few meters away! I felt my cock twitch. This sudden bold attitude of Josh's was a _major_ turn on.

Besides, the look on Josh's face, that rosy cheeked, hazy eyed, glazed over look, was too much to deny. I felt my resolve crumble as I step towards him.

"You sure this isn't some side effect from the medicine, right?"

"Come on, Drake. They didn't give me Viagra," Josh said with a snort.

"You promise you'll tell me if you don't feel good, right." I continued to ask, trying to sound serious.

"That wont happen," Josh said firmly, a twinkle in his eyes, "but I guess that kind of depends on you."

"Just promise me," I tried to say confidently, but the way Josh was looking at me made my throat dry.

"Alright," Josh sighed impatiently, a devious grin stretching across his face. I smiled back and yanked off my shirt hurriedly. I started with the buckle of my jeans, but Josh's hand stopped me.

"Not yet. I'll take those off later myself," Josh growled, a predatorily look in his eyes. He brought my hand up to his mouth and sighed into my palm. He flicked his tongue around my middle finger and nipped it lightly. I felt a shiver ripple down my spine. His dark eyes gleamed with lust as he stared at me like I was his prey. I grinned excitedly at him.

'_Looks like he was finally learning the art of seduction. After all, he has a real master living in the same room. It's about time he picked up some game of his own,' _I thought proudly to myself.

"Right here?" I asked gesturing around me with my free hand.

"Yeah," Josh panted, the passion in his eyes making me melt. I nodded and finally closed the distance between us.

Our lips meshed, hot and needy as they moved together. It was a lot fiercer than normal. Josh fought for dominance like never before. We had barely gotten into it and he bit my bottom lip hard. A strangled noise of surprise escaped my throat and I was sure I felt Josh grin around our wrestling tongues. I decided to play along.

I kissed him back intensely and gripped his waist tightly, pulling him into me. I felt him pressing into my jeans. I groaned when I felt how hard and wet he already was. He whimpered back, thrusting against me.

"God, Drake," Josh huffed, moving his mouth to my neck, "It's been so long." I stifled a moan and tried to sound confident. Even though I had had the same, desperate thought only hours ago, I didn't want to sound weak.

"It's only been a couple of days, Josh," I panted, clutching to his back as he sucked on my collar bone. I felt his hands slip into my back pockets. He pulled me closer, our chests pressed together. Taut muscles flexed and moved under soft skin as Josh breathed, his torso moving against mine.

"It felt like so much longer," Josh said. I felt his voice vibrate and goose bumps raced across my skin.

Suddenly, Josh's arms tensed around me. I felt the floor disappear from under my feet and I was lifted into the air.

"Josh?! What are you doing?" I asked, gripping his shoulders for balance. Josh wobbled at first, but after steadying himself, he stepped out of his boxers and carried me across the room, my legs loosely wrapped around his waist. Then abruptly, he tossed me on the couch.

He pounced back on me immediately and removed my belt like an expert. He yanked off my jeans and tossed them behind him. They hit a lamp and pulled it off the table. The cloth cover fell from it and the light bulb shattered on the floor. Josh didn't so much as flinch or glance over his shoulder. I stared wide-eyed at him.

'_I don't think I've ever seen Josh so… horny before!'_ I thought for a moment. Then Josh ran his fingers across my hard on and all other feelings disappeared. I moaned and arched into his touch, begging for more friction.

"Uhhh!" I muttered, my eyes fluttering closed. Colors exploded across my eyelids as Josh moved his hands, lips, and tongue all over my erection. For a while all I heard was skin shifting against skin and short choppy breath, but then Josh let out a low grunt.

"Ever since that first time… oh god… ever since then I've been thinking about this," I looked down at Josh and saw that he was now touching himself as well. God, I almost came right then and there.

"That first time, when we had to be quiet, but… even back then the truth was… I always wanted to hear your voice," Josh looked up at me for a moment, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. Then he abruptly took me in his mouth. I threw my head back and groaned, my legs shaking.

"Nnnh!" I squeaked in a surprisingly high voice. I tried to rock my hips into Josh's mouth, but he held me down with a fierce grip.

"God, Drake, please!" Josh cried. I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him. He stroked himself quicker, pre cum sliding down his fingers. "Say something Drake, please." He increased his pace on the both of us and I did just that.

"Josh! Ooooh fuck, Josh!" I grit my together and whimpered loudly. This was mind blowing. Absolutely amazing. Mental note: maybe I should hold out on Josh more often. This was totally worth the day and a half I wasn't with him. Not that I hoped he would be hospitalized again anytime soon, but damn. This felt soooooo good! I looked down at him and reached out my hand. I stroked his curly black hair and murmured complements to him while he did things to me that felt good enough to be illegal.

Then for the first time in my life, I wished I had a thesaurus. I had never been so good with big words, but right then and there I wanted to know a few. Just so I could tell Josh how awesome he was in a more impressive way. After all, phrases like 'amazing' and 'that feels so good' lose their strength after a while. Because this right here, this moment with Josh, was so much more than just amazing.

Josh POV

I've always been a fairly reserved person. Quiet and inconspicuous. Always gets his work done and never causes a fuss. Yep, that's me: Josh 'Goody Two Shoes' Nichols.

I had no idea that I was a closet pervert.

In general, teenage boys are dirty minded enough on their own. I'd done my fair share of skirt chasing. I wasn't totally oblivious. I'd done enough things with Mindy to know what being turned on felt like, what doing it felt like. I wasn't a virgin (all though just barely.)

But this… this was so different.

Watching Drake writhe under my touch, hearing him beg, compliment, and say he loved me… I felt like I was losing my mind. My whole body was on fire and I could feel sweat beading on my skin. I said things that I never had before without so much as a flinch or second thought. My lungs were burning and I felt so out of breath. And the whole time, I got to watch Drake. It was magical.

His chest bobbed up and down rapidly, muscles contracting. I heard his toes crack as he curled them. I watched his lips curve into different, delirious shapes. All the vowels: A E I O U but not why. Our love for each other was the answer, the reason why, and the start of it all.

Then suddenly, something in me changed. I knew I had to have Drake more than ever before. Yes, I obviously had him under me, in my hands, in my heart… but this wasn't the same want. This passionate need that was pulsing through my veins made me want to do something I was afraid Drake would refuse. I tried to reason with myself. This probably wasn't the right time, what with my just being out of the hospital and the impending doom of school. For me anyway.

I had no doubt that Cindy would make my life hell until I graduated. I knew all I would have to look forward to in the future would be the final bell that would let me out of school. Let me return to the safe haven of home to be with Drake. And it was all because of one bitchy girl. The first person I had ever completely and truly hated, loathed, despised.

In a way though, it was Cindy who pushed me over the edge. I wanted something she would never have and I knew that as long as I did have it I would be able to hold my head up high and return to the halls of Belleview High. I wanted to be selfish but was too afraid to ask before. She gave me the courage I needed and, in some twisted way, I was thankful that I had run into her that morning. I knew now that I could say, out loud, the thing I wanted, craved the most.

I paused in my movements for a moment and I looked at Drake with confidence and fear, then at the thought of tomorrow at school, happiness and sorrow. Drake looked up at me, puzzlement in those hazy, heavy lidded eyes.

"Drake, I love you, more than anything," I said, fire burning in my eyes. Drake fidgeted slightly, pain setting in now that he was unattended to, but he saw the seriousness in my eyes and waited. For me.

With one last swallow, the nervousness faded and I opened my mouth.

"I want to make love to you."

Then, anxiety rushed back over me like a wave. I watched Drake's eyes snap into focus and his mouth hang open slightly. I realized how cheesy I had probably sounded, saying 'make love' instead of 'do you' or 'have sex' or even 'fuck you'. I knew that there had probably been a million, other, sexier ways to ask him, but I also knew that that wasn't me. I wanted it to be special. I wanted him to only think of me and not be reminded of some other time in some other place with someone else. Even if being with me came with cheesy, emotional lines and awkwardly executed propositions. That's just what I was: different. I watched Drake look away sheepishly, his eyes moving over the patterns in the couch.

"Well… I've never have made _love_ before…" This time it was my turn to wait as he glanced up at me. I cocked my head to the side a little and silently urged him to continue. "What I mean is, uh…" Drake said, taking in my confusion, "for me, love and sex has always been… well it was never really… I mean those two things have always been-"

"Separate?" I supplied quietly.

"Yeah! Yeah, so… It's always been just sex for me. I've never had love together with it so… I guess you could say this is a first for me… God I haven't said that since…" Drake smartly ended his thought, not wanting to admit to how young he had been during his first time. "Well, you get my point, right?"

"So what are you saying?" I asked. Even though I enjoyed seeing this flustered side of Drake, a rare occurrence, mind you, I still wanted to know. My nerves were killing me.

"… I'm saying yes." After a brief pause Drake answered and looked up at me with the sureness that I had hoped for. I immediately began to pleasure him again.

I kept my hand wrapped around his cock a little less intensely while my mouth started over at the top of Drake's body, beginning with his lips. I hummed into the kiss, being warm and tender. I moved down his neck and to his collarbone. Then, upon reaching his chest, the absence of breasts reminded me that this was one thing I knew more about than Drake. Making love that is.

I had done this with Mindy. We had been in love at the time and I learned a lot when we had sex. When we took each other's virginity. I learned to be loving and kind, to resist my animal instincts, to go slow. I learned to tell her that it was all right and kiss the tears away, because I knew I had hurt her, more than she would ever admit. I knew Drake would hurt too, but I hoped, prayed, that if we passed this first hurdle then we could keep going, get better at it, and enjoy ourselves without the ominous fear of inflicting pain on one another.

Then, with my unoccupied hand, I slowly began to enter him, using only one finger first. I heard him sputter awkwardly. It was so unlike all the other appreciative moans and gasps he made. I could practically feel the discomfort he must've felt. But I kept going. I knew that if I hesitated or stopped now, it would all be over. I worked him slowly, moving further in.

'_He'll say something if he wants me to stop, he'll say something,'_ I thought to myself, trying to fight the urge to stop. I held my breath as I entered another finger. I felt a shiver pass through Drake and then, something else. I also felt his cock stiffen even more in my grasp. This gave me hope, and I introduced another finger.

"J-Josh," Drake stuttered, breathing heavy. Fear blossomed in the pit of my stomach.

"What is it, Drake?" I asked quietly, not stopping my pace.

"It… it feels good. Weird and different but good. Mmmn! I… I think I'm ready."

I felt my heart thud in my chest, a relieved smile spreading across my lips. I nodded, whispering thank yous and promises to be gentle. After a few more moments of working him, I pulled my fingers away and lined myself up.

"Are you ready?" I asked, looking into Drakes eyes. He looked up at me, and a whole lifetime of thoughts and emotions passed between us. I could practically feel his soul and mine intermingling.

"Yes," he said with a lopsided smile. That was all the permission I needed.

I slowly pushed in. I felt Drake tense around me and saw his fist clench tightly. He winched but tried to keep his breathing even. I laced my hand in his and bit back all the new sensations assaulting me.

"It's okay, Drake, it's okay. Just relax." I leaned in to kiss his lips and consequentially, entered the rest of the way. I moaned unexpectedly into his mouth. My mind reeled as I felt him pulse around me. There were parts about it that were so much like Drake's mouth, but now it was all around my member. Hot and soft and spectacular. I shuddered as I tried to keep still instead of thrusting into him wildly like I wanted to. I wanted to wait for Drake to be ready.

Suddenly, Drake wrapped his thighs around my waist and pulled me in deeper than I thought possible. A groan rumble deep in my throat, and I opened my eyelids, heavy with arousal.

"I'm ready, Josh. I trust you," Drake whispered into my ear. I let out a breath that I had been holding for dear life. I slowly left him and then thrust back down as gently as I could manage. I continued on and my pace quickened. In and out, in and out. Nonsensical noises escaped my mouth as I when, loosing myself. After a while I heard Drake moan with me as I hit that 'spot' he begged me to hit again. I willingly obliged.

Faster and faster; deeper and hotter. Even after Drake came, making our stomachs sticky and slick all at once, he clung tightly to me, telling me to finish.

I closed my eyes and my brain took me to all the things I loved while my orgasm mounted closer and closer until release. In between millions of swirling colors I saw the game sphere, a first place science fair ribbon, Christmas mornings, shrimp, lazy fingers plucking at guitar strings, straight A's, birthday cakes, strawberries covered in whipped cream, and Drake, Drake, Drake.

With one final thrust I came. I panted heavily over Drake, my arms shaking. I pulled out of him and collapsed on his chest, trembles still pulsing through me. I wondered briefly if being gay was really wrong, that our bodies were built to be heterosexual, why was it that I could reach Drake's prostate and make him feel as good as any woman could?

"Is it possible to love someone this much?" Drake asked, his question vibrating through his chest to my ear. I smiled into his skin, and placed a soft kiss on his ribs.

"That's my line," I replied looking up at him. He smiled down at me and petted my hair.

"Just remember, it's my turn next time." A thousand watt smile broke across my face and I laughed. Warmth spread through my chest. I didn't care any more if tomorrow at school would be horrible, or if I was harassed until I went to an out of state college. Drake was here and that was all that mattered. As long as it was him that I could come home to, I was invincible.

...

Hooray! Love!

But they better hurry and clean up before any stains set in the couch. Imagine that conversation to their parents. Awkward!

Hope you enjoyed the lovey dovey fluff, but the whole Cindy problem still has to be resolved. This story is only a couple chapters away from its close.

Please R&R and enjoy :)


	13. Chapter 13

Woot! Ch. 18 is up! I just now hit the 60 page mark (using Microsoft word) for School Scandal!  
It's been a wild ride so far, but it's still far from over :)

-

Chet POV

"Would you let me drive, Ricky!"

"Jeeze, sorry," Ricky sighed for the tenth time, folding his hands in his lap. I let out a hushed growl and looked back at the road.

School was finally over and now Ricky and I were headed to Drake and Josh's house. Finding out where they lived wasn't as hard as I thought, what with them being the center of every conversation at Belleview High today. I had tried my best to convince people that this wasn't a big deal. Drake and Josh being together, I mean.

I started with my friends. I was careful not to start the conversations, though. I had to play it cool. I waited patiently for them to bring up the topic. Then I'd say things like, "Drake and Josh? Well, I suppose if they're happy it doesn't really matter," or, "Yeah, I heard about it. It's so stupid how Cindy's trying to twist the story," or something like that. Some of my fellow jocks gave me funny looks when I refused to join in with their gossiping, but I had enough influence to sway their feelings. If they were persistent about making fun of 'those two fags' I would look them square in the eye and say, "Wow, dude, that's really low."

My crowd of people wasn't too hard to persuade. There were also lots of kids I had never talked to, but they respected me enough to put faith in my opinion. But there were people who disagreed with me out right. I wasn't surprised that there were groups of people who disliked me, but I didn't think that they would act like homophobes just because I said it was wrong. I figured that they would at least listen to reason and leave the whole Drake and Josh situation alone. But some of them made fun of it just to spite me.

Of course there were the out right homophobes as well, but it seemed that the more people I convinced, the more people I heard disagreeing. By the end of the day, the whole school was pitted against each other. Student against student, even teacher against teacher. Friendships and couples were crumbling all around me. People I had known for years were now screaming at each other in the hallways and between classes, fighting about whether it was right or wrong.

It was absolute chaos.

I worried my lip while glancing at the directions on the dashboard. I figured that now the only thing left to do was to warn Drake and Josh about how the school was split in two and show them Cindy's blog. At least that way they would know what they were up against.

Suddenly, several sneaky fingers glided across my thigh. I jumped and my foot slipped on the gas pedal, sending us jerking forward. I slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the curb, horns blaring behind me. I heaved several deep breaths, willing my life to stop flashing before my eyes. After I caught my breath I turned slowly to face Ricky, my cheeks a brilliant, embarrassed red.

"Do you mind?" I asked through my teeth, pronouncing each word slowly, "This is about the hundredth time you've done that and I almost crashed each time! Do you want to die?!!!" My eyebrows furrowed and my lips lifted up to show a hint of teeth. Ricky gave me a sideways glance, acting innocent.

"Done what, Chet? I can't help it if you're a bad driver." My mouth hung open a bit but I saw his mouth curl into a grin at his own joke.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes!? We're almost there any way!" I glared at Ricky, waiting for another joke or a smile before he told me to keep driving, but his face fell into a serious stare instead.

"I finally get you to myself and I can't touch you?" Ricky asked, a tinge of hurt coloring his words. I opened my mouth but closed it again. I tried to think of something to say but could only look at Ricky hopelessly. "Can't I at least hold your hand? You don't need both of them to drive." After a pause, I spoke.

"But… that wouldn't be very safe," I trailed off when I saw Ricky's glare intensify. I gulped. I didn't want Ricky to be mad at me. I wasn't trying to avoid physical stuff with him. I had just gotten used to taking extra precautions.

Just recently, one of our team's star baseball players (baseball is my spring sport. I do football in the fall) got really messed up in a car wreck and he was out for the season. Coach flipped and he said if we ever got messed up like that, he'd put us back in the hospital as soon as we got out. I couldn't afford a screw up like that. My sport's scholarships were giving me a free ride to college.

"Damn it, Chet," Ricky groaned, his knuckles going white as he gripped his knees. "Don't mess with me. Either you like me or you don't. Make up your mind so I can stop wasting my time." Ricky folded his arms over his chest and looked straight ahead, out the window.

'_Well, that stung,'_ I thought, glancing down. I knew Ricky better than that, though. Ever since we were little he would always throw fits like this. He would pout and be mean if he felt that he wasn't getting what he wanted. It was cute back then and it still was now. I grinned and placed my hand on Ricky's knee. He peeked over at me, refusing to turn himself completely to face me.

"Ricky, I'm not ignoring you on purpose. I have to be careful. Remember my sports scholarships? If I get in a wreck, that'll be the end of my career and I can't afford for that to happen." I smiled up at Ricky and waited. Eventually he sighed and laced his fingers in mine. I was proud that I was still the only one who could make him feel better. Way back when we used to live next to each other, Ricky's parents always called me to bring Ricky home whenever he ran off. Not only could I always find him, but also I was the only one who brought him back without a struggle.

"Alright, alright. Stop with the puppy eyes already," He humphed and rolled his eyes, but I saw his lips curl up slightly. Ricky had the worst poker face I know. He could never hide his smile, and I liked it that way. I put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb, my hand still in Ricky's. I suppose I could make an exception when he was in the car.

"Still," Ricky said, stroking my knuckles with his other hand, "even if you did get in a wreck and lost your scholarships, you could always come live with me." My neck snapped sideways and I stared wide-eyed at Ricky. He smiled over at me.

"But, what about when I'm recovering? I couldn't possibly support myself," I said breathlessly, still in shock. I knew that Ricky lived in his own apartment and had a part time job as well as online schooling. I didn't think he could afford to nurse someone back to health. Ricky just laughed.

"Well then call me your sugar daddy," Ricky said with a playful glint in his eyes. I snorted and started to laugh. Ricky joined in and by the time our chuckling died out we were in front of Drake and Josh's house.

I pulled up to the curb and got out motioning for Ricky to follow. I needed him there to explain the picture on Cindy's blog. And to apologize. I didn't give a damn how wild Ricky thought the idea was at the time; it was wrong. I'd _make_ him say sorry if I had to.

We walked up the shallow, stone curve of steps until we were at the frosted glass doors. Hesitantly, I stepped forward and knocked. For a few moments we waited. I heard voices inside but they weren't moving any closer. I knocked harder this time. Still nothing. I reached over to hold the doorbell down for a few seconds.

This time I heard a loud thump and the shuffling of feet. I glanced at Ricky and he wore a smile that meant he knew something but wouldn't let on. The voices grew louder and seemed… almost anxious. I saw blurred shapes moving about hurriedly from one side of the room to the other. I frowned and was about to ring the doorbell again, but Ricky caught my hand and shook his head.

"They're coming," he assured me, that mysterious grin still on his face. I raised one eyebrow at him, but I didn't have time to ask anything. The door flew open and I gaped at what was before me.

Drake and Josh stood side-by-side, strange, forced smiles stretched across their lips. Drake's hair was ruffled every which way, especially around his bangs. Josh's hair was always a mess of curls so it wasn't as noticeable, but the button-down shirt he wore was extremely wrinkled. At least his was on right, though. Drake's shirt, on the other hand, was inside out and backwards, the tag sitting right at the base of his neck. Josh only had on a pair of boxers that looked very strange underneath his dress shirt. Drake had on jeans, but they looked far too long, and were much baggier than his usual style. He had to hold the hem just to keep them on.

Then, I realized what Ricky had been smiling about. Their necks were covered in hickeys! I felt myself blush and I looked down, feeling embarrassed enough for all of us.

They both tried to greet us at the same time, but it came out in a loud jumble of nonsense. They glanced at each other for a moment. Then Josh cleared his throat.

"W-what brings you two here," He asked, mostly to me. He glanced at Ricky questioningly and then looked back to me. I was about to answer but Ricky suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Oh my god, this is hilarious! Cindy is a total liar!"

"Ricky!" I shouted, punching him in the arm. I glanced back at the disheveled pair in the doorway. Drake was gawking at Ricky like he was from another planet and Josh had turned a sick, pale color.

"Look," I said, trying to regain control of the situation, "there's something I need to talk to the both of you about. I apologize for my…" I paused to glare at Ricky, "friend's behavior, but it really is important." I glanced between the both of them. Drake cocked his eyebrow at me, looking slightly irritated. Josh had gone into a wide-eyed shock and looked frightened.

"Can't it wait 'til later?" Drake asked, folding his arms over his inside out shirt.

"I'm afraid not," I said. Slowly Drake nodded and stepped aside to let us in. Josh stepped back too, but was now staring hard at the floor. I had a feeling he already knew why I was here.

"Do you have a computer handy?"

Drake POV

Okay, so this was beyond weird. Just a few minutes ago, Josh and I had been getting it on again and then suddenly the doorbell rings. I was relieved that it hadn't been Mom or Walter or worst of all, Megan. But I definitely didn't expect it to be star football player Chet Meyers and his buff friend who found just about everything funny.

So here they were, in our room, and now they were using our computer. They told us it was urgent, but as far as I was concerned, they were only interrupting my good time with Josh. It was bad enough that they had caught us in the act, (I knew they knew because it was kind of obvious especially after I had put on Josh's pants instead of mine) but now they were using our Internet to do who knows what.

I was sure Josh felt just as pissed as me but I knew he'd never show it. I looked over at him to roll my eyes but he wasn't looking at me. In fact, he wasn't really looking at anything. He was zoning out, staring at the wall with a worried expression. He wrung his fingers and seemed anxious, but I had no idea why. I was about to join him on the other side of the room when Chet spoke up.

"Alright, I found it." I glanced over and saw him click a window into the dock before standing up. Ricky swiveled around in his chair to face us as well. Chet asked the two of us to have a seat on the couch and he came over and sat on the coffee table in front of us. Ricky stayed where he was, swishing his chair from side to side with his toes.

"Okay," Chet began with a sigh, taking turns to look us both in the eyes, "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Both of you know Cindy Simmons right?"

"Yeah," I said, glancing at Josh. He nodded weakly, gazing blankly at the floor. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Chet continued his story.

"Well, neither of you were at school today to see it, but she has been stirring up some major shit. The whole school is practically torn in two over this new gossip of hers. She put some things on her blog last night that got everyone riled up."

"Get to the point, Chet," The black haired boy sighed from his chair. I couldn't agree more, but I held my tongue. This reminded me vaguely of when Josh admitted that he had started my brand new Stratocaster guitar on fire. Even though he had bought me a new one and got it signed, he spent practically a half an hour trying to brace me for the news before he dropped the bomb.

Chet glared at his friend before turning back to us.

"All right, fine. Well, this gossip is about the both of you." At this I leaned forward slightly. Chet officially had my attention. I was used to being gossiped about, but I was worried about what was being said about Josh.

"Cindy posted a blog about the both of you, but it mostly involves Josh," I frowned and felt my muscles tense. I knew how bitchy Cindy could be, and I did _not_ like the idea of her spreading news about Josh.

"It may just be my intuition, but I'm pretty certain she's twisted the story. She was trying to make you, Drake, look like the good guy, so to speak, in this situation, and have Josh take the fall for it. She has some pretty incriminating audio of a conversation between her and Josh. And a picture as well. That stuff can be easily edited, but people still believed it."

"Josh, do you know about this?" I turned to ask, cutting off Chet's story. I reached over to put my hand on Josh's knee but he jerked away. When our eyes met he looked like an animal ready to run; they were wide with fright.

"Why don't you take a listen to the audio," Chet interrupted, standing up and gesturing to the computer. I looked back at Josh but it was clear that he wasn't going to move. I stood up and padded over to the empty chair. Ricky rolled out of the way and opened up the window on the screen.

I was blinded by pink and purple fluff. Butterflies and flowers and hearts clustered together in a border, and what looked like a cartoon version of Cindy sat in the corner winking. I grimaced at all of the girlyness. For the millionth time I wondered why I had ever been interested in her.

Suddenly, I noticed the heading. It read 'School Scandal' in curly, black lettering. I scrolled down to her journal and began to read:

_Hello one and all! Thank you, all of my avid readers for viewing my awesome blog. You will be rewarded. The gossip today is juicy with a capital J. Okay, okay, enough with the intro. Let's start dishing! So, what do I mean by 'School Scandal'? Well, for those of you attending Belleview High, I'm sure you've heard of Drake Parker. He is the tastiest boy on the west coast, for those of you who didn't know. _

_Lately, it has come to my attention that a nasty rumor has started to surface about him. (For once I'm not the one spreading it ;)) It's about him and his stepbrother Josh Nichols. Now, he may be easy in the eyes, but don't let that fool you. This boy has been spending god knows how long trying to seduce Drake! I was as shocked as you all probably are. But, being the caring person I am, I decided to put a stop to this. I mean, I couldn't let poor Drake be taken advantage of while I sat around and did nothing, could I? So, I confronted Josh about it the other day and he confessed to everything. I have the audio to prove it. So please help me squash out that awful rumor and take a look at the truth. Josh is gay and Drake is the victim. I have a picture to prove that as well._

_Tell your friends_

_~Cindy ;)_

For a moment I just stared. I reread the text again and again, but I wasn't imagining anything. It was all there in black and white (and pink). Before I could decide how to react, Ricky leaned over and pressed play on the audio clip.

"That rumor worries me a little too…" Cindy's voice chimed loud and clear.

"What rumor?" I heard Josh next. His voice sounded rough and on edge.

"Well, word around the school is that you and Drake are… more than just step brothers."

"N-no! It's not true! Totally not true! I mean, look at Drake. He's the last person who would ever… and with me of all people? Come on! It's impossible." Josh stuttered hopelessly. The lie seemed obvious to me, but Cindy bought it and apparently so did everyone else.

"Really?"

"Yes… he's crazy about you. You want the truth? Fine. I'm the one who's gay! The only thing Drake is guilty of is being fucking hot! I came on to him and he turned me down. That's all that happened."

The audio clip ended and the silence that followed made my ears ring. I glanced at Josh who was staring so hard at the rug that I was surprised it didn't start on fire. I immediately blurted out the first question in my mind.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, staring at Josh. He flinched but wouldn't look at me. I stood up and walked over to him. I stood by him, waiting for an answer. He swallowed nervously and tilted his head even further down.

"Josh, what was that?" I continued on, not waiting for him to speak up. "Did… did that conversation actually happen? When did it happen? Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Josh looked up at me sheepishly, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Well, um… you see… two days ago… I called Eric for homework and-"

"He told you about me and Cindy on the bus right?" I interrupted, having already found out that much. "I know about that. Cindy was the one who jumped on me. Eric must've been too far away from me to hear how rude I was. I swear to god I only talked to her for a split second, and only until the bus stopped in front of the house."

Josh stared up at me, his mouth hanging open slightly. I saw relief wash over his features, but then it was suddenly swept away with what looked like utter embarrassment. Josh's head drooped and I could see his ears turn a bright red.

"What's with that look? Don't you believe me?" I asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch, patting his knee with my hand, trying to get him to look at me.

"No, no! I absolutely believe you, I do, it's just that- I wish I had known it sooner!" An honest smile stretched across Josh's lips as he spoke, but his eyebrows bowed sadly. "You see… after Eric told me about… well you know, I kind of flew off the handle, a bit and-" Before Josh could babble any more, I cut him off.

"Relax, Joshie," I said, rubbing his knee soothingly. "Just so we don't get confused, why don't you start from right after you got the phone call from Eric." I knew full well how jittery Josh could be when he was upset. I needed to keep him calm so that I could understand what happened. I added, "You can go slow. We've got lots of time." Josh took a deep breath and then started his story.

"Okay, okay. Well, after the call… I felt awful. I was sure that Eric was right about you being all over Cindy. I just sort of, assumed, you know. 'Cause I'd seen it happen millions of times. You being all over a girl, I mean."

I winced at hearing that Josh had doubted me, but I wasn't surprised. I held my tongue and let him keep talking.

"So anyway, I went to bed right after that and I woke up early the next morning to, uh-"

"Avoid me?" I answered, knowing that Josh didn't want to admit it.

"I am _so_ sorry Drake! I-"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted, "I understand. Just keep going with the story."

"… Okay. Well, what happened next, was a little… no, it was completely weird. I was heading out the door to walk to school, when suddenly Cindy shows up at the gate!"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I wasn't normally a very perceptive person, but all the loose ends of this story were starting to connect. I had a feeling I knew what was coming next, but I waited quietly anyway.

"Well, she kinda grabbed my arm and was all, 'Why the long face?' I was really shocked at first. I didn't even know who she was. But then, she told me her name and I remembered all those times you'd talked about her… That's when I said that stuff," Josh motioned towards the computer.

"She changed it a little, but that's pretty much exactly what I said. She took things out, but she didn't edit anything together to make it sound like-"

"Why would you say that!?" I shouted, forgetting about listening quietly. Josh jumped and continued his story quickly and nervously.

"Wait! I only said it because I wanted to help you protect your reputation! It would be really damaging to your status if someone found out about… us. So I just figured I could do you one last favor and that's all I could think of!"

"All you could think of?!" I shouted, finding it hard to believe that Josh couldn't have come up with something better than that. "You could of just passed it off as a rumor! Or even laughed! You could have ignored her, too, you know! A simple 'Fuck off' would have worked just as well!"

"_Drake!_"

"I mean it, Josh! Next time, just walk away from that bitch! Seriously! You didn't have to do that for my sake anyway!" I was fuming at this point, and now it was Josh's turn to calm me down.

"Drake, please! Just listen for a minute! I did say all those things on the recording, but there were important things that happened in between!" I forced my muscles to relax. I abruptly clenching my fists in my lap, trying to hold myself together. If Cindy were here I would be strangling her right now, to hell with jail time!

Josh took my silence as permission to continue.

"After that whole, 'He's crazy about you' stuff, I had hoped it would stop there. But then, all of a sudden, she got this malevolent look in her eye and-"

"Malevolent?" I interjected, confused.

"Evil," Josh explained before continuing. "Any way, she looked at me evilly and then she said, 'You'll have to prove to me that you're not gay!' Then she jumped at me and tried to kiss me!"

In that moment, I knew that if Cindy were here, she would be dead.

"I told her I barely knew her so I couldn't kiss her. Then she threatened that if I didn't, she'd tell the whole school about us! She called us _fags_, Drake! That's when I decided to say that it was only me that was gay. I knew that if she thought that way, there were bound to be other people that would say it, too. So, to make sure all her anger was focused on me, I called her a slut and a hussy and told her that she didn't deserve you. Then I… well I ran away. That's when that incident in the park happened. I fell and hit my head while I was running. I kinda just forgot where I was and the next thing I knew mmph-"

I silenced Josh with soft, gentle kiss. Part of me was overwhelmingly happy that Cindy hadn't put out a mafia hit on him. I had been starting to think that was how Josh had gotten so hurt. Part of me wanted to be distracted from the overpowering urge to murder Cindy. But mostly, I was just glad that Josh was okay. Relieved that he wasn't dead. Joyful that I finally knew what had happened yesterday. Amazed that he was mine and that he cared so much.

Suddenly, a sound smack made us both jump. We both looked back to see Chet's friend, now standing next to Chet, holding his shoulder and glaring.

"That hurt!" He exclaimed, looking hurt.

"Yeah, well keep your hands to yourself," Chet answered angrily.

"Aw, come on, Chet! They were doing it too!"

"I don't care, Ricky! It would be incredibly rude to just start making out in the middle of their bedroom! And while they're going through all of these problems!"

"Their problems look pretty resolved to me," Ricky sniffled quietly.

"Chet? Chet Meyers? You're gay?!" I shouted, amazed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with an embarrassed sigh, "looks like we all are. But look, there's still another thing you need to see." Chet walked over to the computer, scrolled down with the mouse, and stood back. "This is the picture that Cindy took. We were there so we can explain it, but first you need to look." Exchanging puzzled glances, Josh and I stood and walked over to the computer, gathering around the screen

Now, I'll tell you this right now: I've seen lots of things. Nothing much surprises me these days. If you wanna know the truth, crazy concerts and wild parties weren't as extreme as they used to be for me. They were still fun, don't get me wrong, but I had pretty much seen it all. I was sure that whatever Cindy had found wouldn't be all that impressive, especially now that I knew the truth about everything. But this… it totally blew me away.

This picture was of Josh.

Being kissed.

By some other guy.

It was a close up, no mistaking it, unedited image.

"JOSH!" I yelped, my jaw hitting the floor. "_Is that you?!_" I looked over at Josh, searching for some sort of shock on his face as well. But he was analyzing the picture like he would a math problem: curious and intrigued.

"I don't know… is it?" He said, almost absentmindedly, his eyes bouncing around the picture as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. All I could manage to do was look at Josh, then the picture, then Josh, then the picture, becoming more and more alarmed.

'_Holy shit! Did Josh cheat on me?!'_ I thought, anxiously. I kept looking between Josh and the picture until something suddenly caught my eye. I leaned in close, trying to convince myself I was imagining it. The more I looked though, the more I was sure I was right.

"God damn it!" I yelled, stomping away from the computer. I moved past Josh, past Chet, until I was standing right in front of Ricky.

"IS THAT YOU!?" I practically screamed, pointing back at the computer, glaring up at Ricky. I expected some sort of remorse, at least. Certainly an apology. But he laughed and smiled instead.

"That's an interesting story, actually," Ricky began, a stupid grin still on his face. I didn't here anymore after that though. The only thing I thought was, _'He's taller than me, but not too tall. Perfect for an upper cut.'_

Without any more hesitation, I brought my fist back and then let it fly.

Josh POV

'_Oh my god! Drake just punched Chet's friend in the face! I didn't know he was so strong… No wait! Now's not the time for daydreaming! I've gotta get a first aid kit!'_

Ricky's POV

'_Holy fucking ow! I can't see! Motherfucker!'_

Drake's POV

'_God damn it! I think I broke my hand!_'

Chet POV

'_An upper cut. Nice. I'm glad somebody did it. It's about time Ricky got what he deserved.'_

-

Du nu nu!

Everyone loves a good fist fight :)

Please R&R and enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

I bet you weren't expecting this, huh? I know it's been forever, but I felt bad about leaving this story for so long. It's about time I finished it. The final few chapters will be coming soon.

...

Josh's POV

"Thanks for … well," I started to say, but Chet cut me off.

"No problem, man. Just be ready for tomorrow," Chet said with a small, sad smile. After one last wave from him and an irritated grunt from Ricky (whose chin had swelled considerably), the front door clicked closed.

I let out a sigh that seemed to exhale all of the tension in my muscles. It felt like my flesh could dissolve right off of my bones. I had no idea how tightly wound I was while Chet and Ricky were visiting.

I definitely appreciate them filling me in. I really do. I mean I had no clue that Ricky had kissed me in the hospital while I was asleep. That explained that strange dream. And now I was prepared for tomorrow… somewhat. But the best thing of all was that Drake and I were on the same page about what had happened. No more explaining.

I immediately turned towards the living room to flash Drake a smile, but what awaited me was not his usually cheerful expression. I could practically see a cloud of rage circling around him. He sat there in quiet fury, arms crossed tightly, bottom lip jutting out, boring holes into the wall with his glare.

I tried to swallow but my throat was dry with anxiety. I cautiously approached Drake, taking tentative steps. I took a seat next to him, but he refused to look at me.

"Drake?' I said softly. Still no response.

"Draaake?" I said again, nudging his knee with mine. He still refused to answer. I scooted closer until my leg was flush against his, heat radiating through two layers of denim fabric. I felt him go completely rigid. I was too surprised by Drake's sudden tenseness that I barely heard what he said next.

"Did you enjoy it?" Drake said quietly. It was less of a question and more of a monotone statement. I felt one eyebrow arch and the other furrow in confusion.

"Enjoy what?" I asked. Drake glanced at me from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the wall.

"You know what I'm talking about," Drake all but snarled, his jaw tightening.

"No I don't," I said a little helplessly, "enjoy what?"

Drake turned slowly towards me, the muscles in his neck strained almost painfully with anger.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Drake enunciated slowly, his eyes becoming more intense with each word (if that was at all possible).

"What kiss? You mean the one with Ricky?" I asked, flustered. My voice jumped up in pitch as I fumbled through my shock to find the right words. "Drake, that's ridiculous! I was asleep and probably still drugged up! I was barely aware of anything!" I tried to smile reassuringly but Drake continued to stare at me; stationary and unblinking.

"C-come on, Drake!" I started to stutter, "It's no big deal! It didn't mean anything and it only lasted for, like, a se-"

"You don't get it!" Drake snapped, suddenly pushing me into the couch and hovering over me, his brown eyes flashing.

"I hate the fact that it even happened! The fact that I didn't do anything! I mean I was right there and I didn't do a damn thing!"

"But Drake," I murmured, "You _couldn't_ do anything. Neither of us knew. Besides I don't care that-"

"Well I do!" Drake cried, "I don't want anyone else to do that but me!" Before I could say anything more, a pair of soft lips pressed into mine. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and goose bumps prickle down my arms as I surrendered to his warm tongue. Drake slipped his hand under my shirt and I arched into his touch. As the pads of his fingers glided across my skin I sighed. Once again I was reminded of how much I loved this. Loved Drake. How tranquil it was in his arms.

Suddenly, though, Drake pulled away, our lips making a quiet, wet smack.

"I swear," Drake murmured, his eyes hazy, "I'll get rid of it." Although my head was swimming, I still wondered just what he meant by that.

"Get rid of what?" I asked softly.

"Any trace of what that guy did," Drake answered, fire sparking in his eyes "I'm gonna make sure that every inch of you is mine." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks at Drake's sudden predatorily nature.

"What are you, Drake? A dog marking its territory?" I asked with a chuckle. I looked up and watched Drake's lips curl back into a fanged sneer.

"Call it what you want, but like I said, 'every inch is mine.'" Drake hovered closer as he spoke. "Although… there are a several inches in particular that I would like to more closely inspect." Then to accentuate his point, Drake's hand drifted downwards, simultaneously unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans in one swift, practiced movement.

I closed my eyes and leaned back with a sigh. When tomorrow came, these would be the moments I would hold onto, like my life raft in a raging squall. They would be my mantra, my safety blanket, and my only refuge throughout the day.

Drake's POV

I felt a shiver ripple down my back. I can't remember ever being so jittery before going to school. It was almost like my senses were heightened. Every bump on the bus seemed bigger than usual. I could pick up on every whisper. And everywhere I looked it seemed like people were looking directly at Josh and me.

Okay, that sounds more like paranoia, but still. I glanced over at Josh to read Josh's expression but it was surprisingly cold. I didn't expect his eyes to be so… distant. I couldn't recall ever having seen that face on him before. I wanted to ask him what was wrong. To hold him and tell him that it was all right.

Then suddenly, it hit me. I _could _do all those things. In public and during the day, if I wanted to.

And I did.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. Cindy was so stupid! She thought that by revealing the 'scandal' she had ruined Josh's life. What she really did was give me the opportunity to make it better. Hell, she saved me the trouble of trying to hide it.

I decided to ride this sudden wave of confidence. I reached out and laced my fingers in Josh's. His head snapped up and he looked down at me, his mouth slightly open. I flashed him a smile and squeezed his hand tighter.

"We're in this together, right?" I said, brimming energy. Josh stared at me, surprised, for a while. But then, all of a sudden, a wide, toothy grin stretched across his lips. He even looked as if he was about to cry.

"Together," he whispered sweetly, leaning down to press his forehead into mine. I watched him close his eyes and sigh. I felt a smile tug at my lips as well. Then, even though it was humiliating and girly, I stood on my tiptoes and gave Josh a small peck on the lips.

His eyes widened in shock but the smile was still there. As the bus rumbled down the street I leaned my head against his shoulder, still holding his hand.

The day ahead may be tough, but I knew that as long as we had each other (as cheesy as that sounds) we could make it through anything.

…

Okay, so 'rough' may have been an understatement. We had both decided to face the school with dignity, but Josh was hesitant about holding hands so openly. After some reassurance, though, he cooperated.

So that's how we walked in the doors: fingers laced and side-by-side. At first, it wasn't so bad. Most of the students were so shocked to actually see us like this that they couldn't react.

It got worse later, though.

After first period study hall, there was a two period gap in the classes. I was nervous about that. It would be easier to get to us if we were apart. But when Josh wandered into cooking class a few hours later, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Josh!" I shouted in surprise when he came in the door. I rushed over to him to inspect his eye, which was now black and slightly swollen. "What happened to you?"

"What? Oh, this?" Josh said as though he had forgotten about it, "I, ah, walked into a locker. Yup, a locker. No biggie." I looked up at him my expression a combination of disbelief and don't-bullshit-me.

Suddenly a group of students rushed in as the final bell rang. As the crowd flooded in a mass of muscle in a letterman's jacket shoulder checked Josh from behind, almost knocking him to the ground.

'Oh, sorry I," Josh started to apologize but as he turned around to face the boy, he froze.

"Watch where you're going, fag," the burly student muttered, a sneer on his face. He turned to head towards his seat, laughing it up with his friends.

At that moment I felt a rage like none other. I turned to Josh and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at me.

"Was he the one who did that to your eye?" I asked, my voice harsh. Josh looked at me, fear in his eyes.

"Please Drake let's just survive this for now, okay?" he pleaded, dragging me to my seat, "just let it go."

"No!" I shouted, a little too loudly, but I didn't care. I whirled around and grabbed the closest thing I could find, which happened to be some Tupperware.

"Hey, steroid jockey!" I shouted, hurling the container. It hit him square in the back of the head. The whole room went silent, as if everyone was holding their breath. Wide-eyes turned to stare, shock all over their faces.

He lurched forward on impact and turned around, bewildered, like he couldn't imagine anyone would dare to assault him. He caught sight of me, and a glare settled on his hairy gorilla face. He scooted his chair away from his table and approached me, his strides giant like the rest of him.

"What did you just say, fairy boy?" The thuggish boy grunted, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. I could even see a vein popping out from his thick neck.

"What's the problem?" I said, folding my arms as well, glaring up at him, "Didn't you hear me the first time? _Steroid jockey_." The large boy looked slightly taken back. He obviously hadn't expected me to fight back.

"Drake, just, please!" I heard Josh pleading in barely a whisper behind me. I saw the huge boy flick his gaze over my head.

"Stay outta this, fagot," he spat, "It's bad enough that you sent your boyfriend here to fight your battles. Besides, you wouldn't have that shiner if you hadn't tried to jump me in the hallway."

"I-I did not!" Josh shouted, then becoming quiet, as if the volume of his own voice had surprised him, "It was crowded and I got pushed into you…"

"Don't make excused you fucking homo!" The jock grunted. He began to advance on Josh but I'd be damned if I let him through.

"Back off, jackass!" I shouted, giving him a solid shove. He tipped backwards a bit, more than I had thought, but not nearly enough for him to fall over.

"You and your little girlfriend are dead!" he growled, coming at Josh again. I turned back to tell Josh to run, but when I saw him frozen with fear, his eyes like a deer in traffic, something in me snapped.

Even though this boy was at least a head taller than me and twice my size, it didn't matter. Protecting Josh was now the only thing on my mind.

Before I could let myself hesitate, I threw the first punch.

...

I know it's a little short, but the next chapter will be longer.

R&R&Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... The Final Chapter! Drake goes toe to toe with the principal, the entire student body, not to mention Cindy! Will he escape unscathed, or will he be eaten alive? Read and find out.  
Also, Drake and Josh do a bit of a personality switch at the end. Let's just say someone gets emotional while someone else gets excited.

Josh POV

They were a mess. We all were. Drake sat with me on one side of the nurse's office. His bottom lip was cut and he pressed an ice pack to his swollen cheek. His shirt was ripped and there were bruises on practically every inch of visible skin. He hadn't said anything since the fight had ended. He just sat there, glaring at the wall, his pout accentuated by the cut on his lip. But he held my hand tightly, fingers laced. It made me relieved to know that even though he was angry, he wasn't retreating completely into his own little world.

I had received the least amount of injury during the fight. The only thing in addition to my black eye was a stretched shirt and a few scratch marks on my back from when I was pulled off of Drake. I had tried to block more blows, but by that time a teacher had appeared to break up the fight.

On the other side of the nurse's office, sitting on the bed, his large eyebrows furrowed, sat the jock. He winced as the nurse applied a balm to his side. He wasn't extremely hurt, but there was some bruising around his face and a bright red welt on his ribs where Drake's boot-toe had made contact several times.

The boy eased himself off the bed and pulled on his shirt. He retrieved his jacket from the chair furthest away from us, shooting a glare our way. Drake scowled back, his lip curled up slightly. When the nurse turned away to put things back in their place, Drake flipped the jock off. Drake smiled mockingly and waved his middle finger around, the jock unable to do a thing about it. He just ground his teeth and glared harder at us.

Then the elderly nurse turned back and Drake put his hand down.

"You three are to report to the principal's office immediately," she said, shooing us towards the door. Drake waited until the jock passed by us before he stood, pulling me along with him.

The walk down the hallway was longer than I had ever remembered it. It stretched on endlessly, each stride seeming to take us nowhere. Drake pulled me closer, our fingers still intertwined.

I began to wonder when this would all end. It was hard to believe it had only been over two week. So many amazing things had happened between Drake and I, but just as many terrible things followed right after. I guess it's true that when things get bad, they get bad fast.

I didn't think we deserved any of this. The pain and suffering. How much longer could it last?

"It's going to be alright, Josh," Drake said, glancing over at me. I pushed my thoughts aside and looked back at him, my expression disbelieving. Drake saw this and squeezed my hand.

"Look, I know that so far I've done a shitty job of being your boyfriend, but I want to change that. Just relax and don't worry about anything. I'll take care of all of it."

"But Drake," I said feeling confused, "what do you mean take care of-"

"Ssh," Drake hushed me, holding the icepack in the crook of his elbow while he patted my hand with icy fingertips. "You'll see."

Then suddenly we were there. In front of the principal's office. The jock went in first, leaving the door ajar. I took a deep breath and began to move forward, but Drake stood in front of me.

"Just promise me one thing, don't run away this time," Drake said, flashing me a reassuring, full lipped smile. "Give me the chance to protect you."

With that, Drake pulled me into the office after him.

…

Drake POV

The principal was sitting there looking very pissed. His face was bright red and his knuckles were white as he twisted a pen in his hands. There were three seats in front of his desk. The jock took the one on the left and we took the two on the right. In the principal's back room I noticed my math teacher shuffling through papers in filing cabinets. But I didn't think much of it. If he wanted to hassle me too that was just fine. I could handle it.

I held Josh's hand tighter. I was determined not to let go no matter what. I wanted to make a point. But for now the principal seemed too furious to notice.

"Fighting during class?" The principal exhaled through clenched teeth. "No, fighting isn't a strong enough word. From what I'm told it was more of an all out brawl!" I could tell that he was having trouble staying seated. If it was still legal I bet he would have slapped us around. A lot.

"Not to mention damaging school property!" Then he turned his gaze to Josh. "Mr. Nichols I never expected this from you!"

"Hey!" I blurted out, "The only reason that chair is broken is because fat ass over here tried to break it over Josh's head!"

"That it enough!" The principal shouted, "Mr. Parker, you do not have permission to speak!"

"I don't give a shit!" I shouted leaning forward, "You haven't even heard my side of the story!" I glanced at the clock. I just needed to stall for about five more minutes before I could put my plan into action.

"_Don't you dare speak to me like that!" _The principal barked, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "You have caused enough trouble in this school, Mr. Parker!"

"Me cause trouble? If you think I'm bad then you really don't know a thing about this school and the people in it! The only reason any of this happened is because one jealous, manipulative girl announced my relationship to the Internet and everyone on it!"

"Mr. Parker, I don't need to hear about another one of your many conquests with the female students," the principal sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

"First of all, it wasn't a female and second of all it wasn't a conquest!" I glanced at Josh and saw recognition and fear spread across his face. He began to shake his head, slowly figuring out what I was about to do.

"My new relationship, and hopefully my last, is with Josh Nichols!" I said holding up our laced fingers as proof. The principal looked at our hands, confused. Even my math teacher wandered to the doorway to listen. A silence seemed to stretch on forever as the principal slowly tried to put two and two together. Josh squirmed trying to pull his hand back, but I held on tightly. We couldn't back down now. We had to face this head on. After clearing his throat, the principal spoke again.

"Mr. Parker, if this is some sort of scheme to get out of trouble I am not impressed. I also ask you not to drag Mr. Nichols down with you. Do you even realize what you're saying? Treating homosexuality like a joke is just-"

"A joke! I shouted standing abruptly. "No way in fucking hell is it a joke! I love him! I, Drake Parker, love Josh Nichols and am not afraid to admit it!"

In the distance I heard the end-of-class bell ring and hundreds of feet began to thud in the hallways. Now was my chance.

"In fact," I said, slowly inching towards the desk, "I can prove it and explain my side of the story at the same time." Before the principal could say anything, I snatched the microphone used for announcements from his desk.

"Mr. Parker!" The principal stood quickly and reached towards the microphone, trying to take it from me. He managed to grab the cord, but I held on tightly. We were locked in a deadly staring match, both of us refusing to let go. I glanced at the clock and saw that the time in between classes was almost over. My heart beat faster. There was no way I could miss my chance.

"Let him talk, Richard."

I gawked in disbelief. I was shocked to see my math teacher with his hand on the principal's shoulder. The principal seemed just as shocked. The cord slipped from his grasp as he looked back.

"But David this is-"

"Just let him talk," the teacher repeated slowly and forcefully. The principal straightened up and frowned, but didn't make another move to stop me. The math teacher motioned towards me.

"Go ahead Parker, prove it."

I nodded, still very confused, but I couldn't let that distract me. I flicked on the microphone and heard the nearby speakers crackle.

"All students, report to the principal's office. I repeat, all students, report to the principal's office." I heard my own voice echo down the hallways, a grainy imitation of the real thing. I watched through the windows of the office as students looked up at the speakers in wonder.

Soon they all began to trudge up to the office doors. The ones closest to the windows saw me with the microphone and they're expressions were 'what the hell?'. I waited until I could no longer see any of the hallway. The bodies and faces melted together as everyone tried to cram themselves in the small space.

For a moment I just stood there. My eyes bounced from one person to the next, feeling a familiar tingle. I had been in front of a microphone hundreds of times. To sing, to crowd please, to attract fans. But that all seemed less important compared to now. I thought that maybe, this was the reason for all of it.

Maybe all of my performances had been leading up to this moment. I was certain that I could get my message across. I wanted to explain the whole situation, my love for Josh, and the seriousness of it all. And I knew I could do it.

I took a deep breath and pulled open the office door. After all, seeing me, as well as hearing me, would make this speech more real.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, this is Drake Parker speaking."

A ripple of whispers filtered through the student body.

"I want you to all pay attention because I'm not going to repeat myself. Recently there has been a rumor going around that Josh Nichols is gay and that he tried to seduce me. A rumor that was sparked by one Cindy Simmons."

Another wave of chatter.

"Well, I'm here to put that rumor to rest," I paused watching everyone watch me. I glanced back at Josh, his eyes wide and his mouth open. I smiled at him before turning back to face the crowd.

"That rumor is both true and false."

This time the whispers became loud murmurs, but I continued.

"The truth is that I _was_ seduced by Josh Nichols. Absolutely, undoubtedly seduced," I heard Josh squeak behind me but I pressed on. "But Josh didn't do it on purpose. He captivated me just by being there. By being himself. I didn't even realize how deep I'd fallen until it was too late.

"The rumor is true. Josh Nichols is gay… but so am I. And I love him."

At this, the hallway exploded with noise. I sighed, feeling relaxed. I looked back at Josh once more. He was bright red and his mouth was open even wider than before. I smiled warmly at him, flicking the microphone off.

"See? I told you I'd take care of it," I said, taking a few steps over to him, placing my hand on his hot cheek. He looked up at me, a mix of sadness, fear and relief. But most of all there was happiness. It radiated brightly, shining through his smile and his eyes. I realized then that the thing Josh had wanted most from me was acceptance.

All those times he had tried to cover for me, that's what he thought I really wanted. To keep it all a secret. But now that I announced our relationship to the student body without shame, I could tell that Josh was finally unwinding. He was free to love me openly and vice versa.

I leaned down towards him. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I was sure I would be able to taste the love through his lips in that moment. It felt euphoric to see him truly blissful.

"_DRAKE!_"

A horrible shriek rang in the office. Both Josh and I jumped looking towards the door. There stood a livid, bloodthirsty Cindy. She looked like she was ready to spit poison, her eyes crazed, her clothes disheveled from pushing through the crowd, and her hair less than perfect.

I felt a wicked smile stretch across my lips. My luck was finally turning around. I was about to show Cindy what a bitch payback could be.

"Well, well, well," I said, flicking the mic back on, "If it isn't Cindy. The one who started it all."

"What the fuck are you doing, Drake!" Cindy hissed, her heels clack-clack-clacking towards me. "I had the whole school believing that you were straight! I saved your reputation and then you just throw it all away!"

"Saved my reputation, you say?" I spoke clearly into the microphone, "Who knew you were so noble. Are you sure you didn't just spread that rumor to get even with me for _rejecting you_?"

The whispering picked up again with a couple chuckles thrown in. Cindy's eyes flicked from side to side as she glanced at everyone behind her.

"Be quiet, Drake," she growled, trying to cover the mic with her hand. I side stepped her and continued.

"Be quiet? I don't think you mean that, Cindy. It felt so good to get this off my chest. I guess I have you to thank for that, don't I? It would only be fair for me to return the favor. Why don't you take a turn, too?"

"Shut up, Drake," Cindy snapped, taking another dive towards the mic.

"Why so shy, Cindy? You had no problem getting personal in your blog. In fact, I would be proud if I were you. I mean really, to go out of your way to doctor an audio clip, not to mention hiring someone to kiss Josh, while he was unconscious in the hospital. It takes a real mastermind to plan all of that. I'm impressed."

A sea of words washed against our ears and I could see Cindy begin to twitch. Everywhere she looked people were pointing at her, gossiping about her, laughing at her. It was her worst nightmare.

But suddenly, her expression changed. She reached forward and grabbed my arm, pulling the mic to her lips.

"Where's you're proof? What if you're the one lying right now? Why would I, of all people doctor an audio clip and whatever else it is you're blaming me for? I merely exposed the truth. And I'm afraid that with out any evidence these accusations are-"

"I can prove it."

Both Cindy and I looked towards the door. Chet was standing there with his phone flipped open. He walked over to me and took the mic from my hand.

"If anyone wants proof I can just call up the guy from the photo and he can tell you himself."

Cindy shot a venomous glare towards Chet, her fists shaking. I smiled, knowing I had won based on the whispers around me. Then suddenly, the hairy, gorilla boy who had been called to the office with us stood from his chair.

"Meyers, you're siding with these fags?" He grunted in disbelief. Chet sneered in his direction, looking more pissed than I'd ever seen him.

"Of course I am, Phillips. In fact, I am one myself. Got a problem with it?" Chet handed me back the microphone as the crowd chattered wildly and folded his big, muscled arms, leaving no room for argument. The jock fell silent and suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"Thanks, man," I said, bumping my fist against Chet's shoulder.

"No problem," he replied, "That's what friends are for."

I smiled and felt relieved to have and ally. And, as I looked around me, I could see the tide turning. I was gaining more allies everywhere I looked. Cindy noticed this, too.

"I can't fucking believe you," Cindy growled, her eyes down. "You've ruined everything." Her head suddenly snapped up.

"_YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!_" Cindy screeched, her gaze turning on Josh. "And for what! For this stupid little bitch!" Her voice was impossibly high now and the speakers squealed as her voice blasted out of them. "I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS!"

Cindy advanced on Josh, her open palm raised. Josh stood abruptly and backed away, but Cindy was practically on top of him. She was about to strike him when someone caught her wrist.

Wouldn't you know it? It was my math teacher.

"Contain yourself, Ms. Simmons," He spoke coolly, "If all of what I have just heard is true then you have no one to blame but yourself. Your actions have now come full circle." Cindy glared daggers at the teacher. I knew that if she could have she would have tried to slap him, too.

"Ms. Simmons," the principal said in a tired voice, plopping down in his seat, "you are hereby suspended until further notice."

Cindy gapped in disbelief, wrenching her hand out of the teacher's grip, holding it like it was wounded. She turned and ran, throwing herself through the crowd.

"You'll be hearing from my parents!" Cindy shouted as she retreated down the hallway. I long silence followed. I flicked off the mic and placed it on the table, glancing at my math teacher.

"Thanks, Teach," I said, giving him a sincere smile. He nodded back at me, silently accepting my words.

Then suddenly, I felt a warm pair of arms encircle me. I reached up and tangled my fingers in Josh's glossy curls.

"Thank you so much, Drake," Josh murmured into my neck. I hugged him tighter.

"No Josh, thank you. Thank you for trusting me and not running away."

"Never again," Josh said, pulling away to look me in the eyes, "I'll never run away again."

Then abruptly we were interrupted by a loud whoop and frantic clapping. We both looked towards the door and saw Eric, jumping up and down, cheering for us. We both stifled laughter at this nerdy display. But then, unexpectedly, others began to join in. More and more people began to applaud until we were practically receiving a standing ovation.

I looked at Josh and smiled again. I pulled him down to me and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him slowly and sweetly, savoring the feel of his warm mouth. In that moment I knew that I could do this forever. No matter the ups and downs, I would try my hardest to make this last. I meant what I had said about making this my last relationship.

I was ready for it all. I knew that the road would still be hard, but just by admitting to everything, I knew it had gotten a little easier.

Josh POV

God I love Drake. I can't wait to get home and screw his brains out! Hell yes!

Hooray! The End!

... almost.

1) There will be a short epilogue next.  
2) And how could I forget the request for an extra chapter about Chet and Ricky?  
3) Not to mention, I have an extra Drake and Josh chapter of my own to submit. So don't fret! The fun isn't over yet.


	16. Epilogue

Aaaaand here it it, the epilogue. Enjoy :D

Josh POV

"Hey Josh, where are you going?" Drake asked from the couch. I glanced over at him and smiled.

"Nowhere important. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops," I replied, tying my shoe.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Drake asked, sitting up and regarding me suspiciously.

"It's not a secret… I just didn't thing you'd be that interested in coming with me."

"Coming with you is something I'm always interested in," Drake replied with a devious smile. I rolled my eyes and blushed slightly. "But seriously, I'll go with you. Where is it?"

"I'm going to Bella Park," I said, picking up the bouquet I had bought for the occasion. One of Drake's eyebrows rose.

"What are the flowers for? And why do you want to go to the park with them?" Drake asked, getting up to grab his leather jacket.

"If you asked this many questions in class I bet your grades would be better," I teased him. He rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"You'll know the answers to those questions soon," I said with a smile that Drake returned warmly.

"I'm coming, too," Megan said suddenly appearing next to Drake. He jumped and inched away quickly.

"Demon child," Drake muttered angrily.

"Why do you want to go?" I asked surprised.

"I'm bored," Megan answered simply, "and it's on the way to Jessica's house." I shrugged, knowing that I didn't really have a say in what Megan wanted to do. My permission or not she would just do it anyway.

It was a quiet walk to the park. The trees were green, the flowers were blooming, and the only noises you could hear was the bark of a dog or tires on the cement. I led the way past the play equipment, over the shallow grassy hills, to the tree line.

I walked through the winding trails, my sneakers squeaking on the wet ground. I kept my ears on alert, searching for the sound of running water.

"Will you tell us where we're going already?" Drake asked sounding slightly annoyed. I sighed and decided to explain a few things.

"When I hit my head here, I heard a voice and saw a ghost here. It turns out that there actually was a person who died here. He sounded so lonely when we talked… I figured that the least I could do was visit him every so often." I glanced back expecting Megan or Drake to say something incredulous, but to my surprise they didn't. Megan was zoning out, looking like she was thinking something serious, and Drake caught my eyes and nodded firmly. I smiled back and kept walking.

After a few more bushes and trees, the three of us broke through the forest into a clearing with a creek. The same creek I had fallen into.

But we weren't alone.

I stopped short and Megan and Drake bumped into me.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" I asked, perplexed. After all, I didn't expect to see Drake's math teacher here.

"Josh, Miss… Mr. Parker," the teacher said as he turned around, addressing each of us, "What are you three doing here?"

"We asked you first," Drake said with attitude, coming to stand directly next to me. The teacher glared at him before turning back to look at me.

"I'm just here… fulfilling my son's last wishes," he said, staring sadly at the ground. My jaw dropped in realization.

"Your son… was _he_ Peter?" I asked, feeling my heart beat speed up at the thought of unraveling this mystery.

"No, no… my son was-"

"He was the student teacher, wasn't he," Megan said suddenly, pushing through the space between Josh and I. The teacher looked down at her in wonder and confusion.

"Yes… but how did you know?"

"It turns out that your son's little love story has become a popular legend in my grade. But I suppose there's more truth to it than I thought?"

"Okay, okay, what's going on?' Drake interrupted looking between Megan and the teacher. Megan glanced at him, looking more than a little irritated.

"To make a long story short the ghost that Josh saw and this teacher's son got together in secret. Then some jealous boy snapped some photos and put them in the school paper. His son disappears, Peter gets disowned by his parents, then the jealous boy kills Peter and himself by accident. Am I right?" Megan asked, looking back at the teacher for conformation.

The depressed look on his face was answer enough.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain what he meant by 'my son's last wishes'," Drake said in a huff. There was a long silence and then the teacher heaved a heavy sigh.

"My son… had leukemia and didn't have long to live. I told him to pursue his dreams to the fullest, to not have any regrets… That's why, after the scandal, I persuaded the Board to destroy all traces of him ever having worked there. I thought that then, he could spend his remaining time enjoying life.

"But when news reached him of Peter's disowned status he went to see him, even though he was supposed to be in the hospital, to help him and offer him a place to stay… but found him practically dead in the snow.

"When… when he returned home he… It was like he'd given up. He had resigned himself to death. His condition began to deteriorate until… finally he… just last year…"

The teacher trailed off, turning away from us to wipe his eyes.

"Well, anyway, this is the least I can do for my son," He said finally before dropping the single red rose he had in his hand into the small creek. "This was there favorite place to be together, he told me. He wanted to do this himself. He told me it had to be a single red rose because it means-"

"Love," I finished watching sadly as the rose flowed downstream. The teacher nodded, and then after a pause he began to trudge past us, but stopped.

"I really do wish you the best of luck, Josh… Drake," he said with a nod to both of us. With that, he disappeared through the trees.

We were all quiet and motionless for a time after he left. I swallowed thickly, feeling as though I had escaped my ordeal with only scratches. I realized then that it could have ended much worse.

"Well," Megan said with a crack of her back as she stretched her arms over her head, "this has been fun, but I really must be going." Then, she sauntered into the darkness of the forest, leaving Drake and I behind.

I walked over to the creek's edge and stared at the bouquet in my hand, thinking about how history repeats itself, how close we had come to a similar fate. I glanced down at the rocks and almost expected to see dried blood somewhere. My blood.

But there was nothing. Just glistening water and smooth rocks.

I dropped the flowers in and they made a small splash. I watched them float quietly away. To me, those flowers represented this moment in time. Time would sweep single moments away easily, big or small. Just like the water had washed away my blood, time would take us away, too, without pause. Just like it had swept Peter's time away.

"Josh," Drake asked, coming to stand at my side, "Are you alright?"

I looked down at Drake, into those big brown eyes, and I saw myself as well as him. I knew that I didn't want to look into anyone else's eyes. If I could, I would stay looking at them forever. But I can't stop time. And I vowed then to never let it pass me by.

I cupped Drake's face and kissed him sweetly, enjoying his presence and the fact that I could touch him. The fact that he was here in front of me and not out of reach.

Our lips separated and I leaned my forehead against his.

"Let's go do something fun today," I whispered running my hands down his arms to hold both of his hands.

"Alright," Drake answered, "But just as long as it's not a science project or something. Your idea of fun is a little beyond me." I laughed and pulled Drake close to me.

"Okay, we'll pick something together," I said grabbing his hand and leading him away from the creek.

"Hey, Drake?" I asked glancing at him. He looked back at me and waited. "You know I love you, right?" Drake smiled contently, looking into my eyes.

"I know, Josh. I love you, too."

I smiled back and then to myself. I hoped that Peter would find happiness, too, even if it was in the afterlife. A boy so similar to me in his experiences, yet had oh so opposite ends.

I would try my hardest to not let history repeat itself… from now until forever.

…

Megan POV

"Whoa!" Jessica said after I had told her my new findings about Peter Donavan and his legend. "I never would have guessed. I guess this means that the student teacher wasn't a magical creature or ghost after all."

"He was practically like a walking ghost when you think about it," I said nodding my head.

"Yeah, a 'walking ghost'. It has a nice, solemn ring to it," Jessica said. "Hey, by the way, I finally figured out where I had heard that legend from in the first place." She jumped up from her bed to sit in front of her computer and opened up a window from her dock. I took a seat next to her and saw that it was that fanfiction site.

"It was no wonder I couldn't remember. I favorited it ages ago." Jessica opened up a story that happened to include one of my favorite pairings. She then scrolled down to the bottom and pointed.

"Down here in the author's comments it says that this story was partially based on a local legend called 'Peter Donavan's Ghost.'"

"Wow," I said somewhat bewildered, "I had no idea. I mean before Toby said anything I didn't even know that…"

"TOBY!" Jessica and I gasped in unison, gaping wide-eyed at each other.

"It's not entirely impossible that he… wrote it…" Jessica murmured.

"I mean, it does say _local legend _so that implies this area… but really? Toby, a fanfiction writer?" I said.

"Well how likely is it that two people know the same legend so well? Besides the names, this story is practically identical to Toby's."

There was an anxious silence before I looked up and put my hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"I think that the only thing left to do to confront him ourselves!" I said, fire in my eyes.

"I agree!" Jessica answered, lighting up with determination. We both grabbed our coats and began to head to the front door.

"Hey, Jess? Whatever happened to your sister anyway?" I asked as I slipped on my shoes.

"Oh that. My parents sent her to a mental institution I think… they have therapists working on her around the clock."

I suddenly felt a shiver shoot down my spine.

'_No it's impossible… or at least I hope so,'_ I thought.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked, gauging my expression.

"Oh it's nothing," I said with a smile, "I just felt a chill." Jessica nodded and opened the door for me. I walked out and tried to shake off that ominous feeling.

'_I certainly hope it isn't the same mental institution that Mindy's in… what a pair they'd make…'_

_Dun dun duhhh!_

But seriously, no. This wont be a trilogy. But just imagine how frightening Cindy and Mindy would be together. Brrrrr.

Don't forget: 1) Chet & Ricky chapter and 2) mini Drake & Josh story still to come.


	17. Chet & Ricky

As promised: A Chet and Ricky side story :)

~Chet & Ricky~

Chet POV

My back hit the wall with a thud, Ricky pressing himself against me, not caring that several pictures clattered to the floor.

'_This is certainly a new way to greet someone,'_ I thought as our lips meshed together. I had decided to visit Ricky at his apartment after that hectic day at school. I thought that he might want to know the outcome of Drake and Josh's bravery.

Apparently that wasn't at the top of his to do list… but based on his actions I was sure that _I_ was.

"Fuck, you look so good," Ricky panted when he released my lips, his eyes hungry and exploring my body. I felt my blood rush below my belt when I heard his husky tone of voice.

"Looking for a little high school tail, are we?" I joked, trying to stifle a groan.

"God that's hot," Ricky exhaled as though the thought of our age difference hadn't occurred to him before. Ricky forced our hips to meet and I moaned when his hard cock slid roughly over mine. "Alright, high school student," he said as he bit at my neck, "class is in session. What shall we learn today?"

I swallowed and tried to catch my breath, wondering what I could say to excite another guy, this being my first time and all.

Then the idea came to me.

I pushed Ricky away. I could see anger fill his eyes, but before he could complain I wrapped one arm around the small of his back and cupped the bulge in his jeans with my other hand.

"I think that the teacher could use some schooling," I growled in his ear. I heard his breath hitch and felt him arch into my palm. I moved my fingers wantonly around his erection feeling myself shiver as I listened to him making little noises of pleasure.

"What happened to shy little Chet?" Ricky asked teasingly, unzipping and unbuttoning my jeans with one hand. I chose to reply by taking my shirt off. Ricky let out an uneven sigh as he took me in. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, but I wasn't about to stop what I had started. I may have been shy, but I had needs, too.

"Being shy doesn't exempt me from being horny," I said as I grabbed the collar of Ricky's shirt. I pulled him along behind me, leading us to his bedroom (this wasn't the first time I had been to Ricky's apartment).

When we got to the bedroom I felt Ricky's hands try to slide up my chest from behind me. Before he could get too close though, I grabbed him and tossed him to the bed. Ricky's eyes regarded me with a fiery passion.

"It's been a long time since I was the submissive one," he said with a breathless voice. I felt a little nervous upon hearing that. I hadn't expected to be leading this little rendezvous, but it seemed as though all of the power had just been given to me. But… on the other hand, Ricky was putting himself in a vulnerable position, and I liked it.

_A lot._

Before Ricky could remove his own clothes I closed the space between us and pulled off his shirt. I had him sit back on the bed and I kissed my way down his chest until I was on my knees. I slowly unfastened his jeans glancing every so often at his eager face. It gave me the confidence to go forward.

I slid his pants all of the way off, taking in his tan, muscular thighs and… a few other things. I was suddenly overcome with lust and my core felt like it was on fire. Feeling some eagerness myself, I wet my lips and glided them over the head of Ricky's cock.

He moaned on contact, his eyes fluttering shut as he arched his back. I moved slowly with a large amount of suction at first, but after remembering some of my own preferences I made my tongue slither in various patterns.

I did this for a while. A long while, or at least it seemed to be. I was beginning to feel like I was doing a less than spectacular job. I paused to glance up and was met with a pair of hooded, hazel eyes.

Ricky studied me silently for a moment, licking his lips. I had frozen completely, his tip of his member still in my mouth. Then unexpectedly, Ricky's eyes shut and he tangled his fingers in my hair pushing himself all the way into my mouth. I gasped in surprise, but that was almost impossible with seven inches of Ricky crammed down my throat.

I tried to even out my breathing, but Ricky continued to press down on the back of my head and then began to thrust up to meet my mouth. I continued on without protesting though. I didn't want to be a wuss about it. After all, I had done similar things during a blowjob.

Besides, I wanted him to come. The urge to be the one who brought him to his peak was so strong it surprised even me.

So I decided to go with it. I hummed and moved my tongue when I could as Ricky went faster and faster. Then with one loud groan he came in the back of my throat. I swallowed quickly and coughed at the salty taste.

"Sorry," Ricky gasped between his ragged breathing, "I held back… as long as I could, but when I… when I saw you look up at me with my cock in your mouth I just… god, Chet, that was amazing!"

I sighed with relief. Thank god it had been good. Then I blushed at the thought of Ricky being turned on by watching me.

Suddenly Ricky was behind me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Now it's your turn," he growled.

The primal edge in his voice surprised me and I let out something between a moan and a gasp, pre come making a damp spot on my boxers.

Then, without any warning, Ricky slid his fingers around my member, which was very hard and hanging obviously out of my unbuttoned jeans.

"Someone's a little wet," Ricky whispered as he bit my ear and tightened his fist around me. I moaned again and felt my cock twitch. Ricky pulled my boxers down and slid his thumb quickly back and forth over the tip, making me shiver and come a little more. He turned me around and pushed my shoulders into the floor.

Then he began to move his hands and I lost track of everything. My eyelids felt so heavy and my body was hot. I was easy prey for Ricky's touches. All I could do was moan and breath and run my fingers through his hair. My shoulders pressed into the wood floor as I thrust up to meet Ricky's mouth and hands.

I was amazed by how intense it all was. I was even more sensitive than I had been my first time. There were times when I didn't even know what he was doing, but it was still unbelievable. His relentless fingers and velvety mouth teased and pleasured me until I couldn't take it any longer.

I came hard and whimpered as my cock continued to throb, Ricky coaxing every last drop out of me.

When I was finished a long sigh escaped my lips, and I could barely open my eyes to look at Ricky.

"I told you that another guy was the best way to go," Ricky said smugly, running his hand up and down my leg. I tried to mutter a reply but it was hardly audible. I was exhausted and ready for a long nap. Ricky chuckled and pulled a blanket off his bed to cover us both.

"You're so cute. I didn't think I could knock you out with just one orgasm, regardless of how awesome it was," he said with an ear-to-ear grin. With the last bit of strength I had left I hooked my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Ricky… Not just another guy… It was _you_," I said opening my eyes slightly to see his reaction. Surprised covered his face for a moment, then his grin returned ten times brighter.

"Just for that, I'll take care of you first when we wake back up," he said, nuzzling into my chest. With one last sigh I surrendered myself to sleep.

'_I could get used to falling asleep like this.'_

...

I can actually say that I'm really_ really _almost done! One last Drake and Josh chapter left!


	18. Drake & Josh: The Final Chapter

Could it be? A second submission within 12 hours of the last? Must be some kind of record for me.  
I hope you enjoy this last, little, fluffy installment in 'School Scandal'!

...

Josh POV

Drake and I were in the throes of passion once again. It was a rare occasion to have Mom, Dad, and Megan out of the house for an extended period of time. _'Thank you date night and Megan's new friend,' _I thought, my lips curling into a smile underneath Drake's.

There was really nothing quite like being completely naked with your lover, I marveled as we both began to strip off our shirts and loosen our pants. Quickies and fleeting touches could be satisfying, but being able to take your time, being able to enjoy every sound, every brush of skin on skin, and every amazing view was truly priceless.

Once we were free of all of our clothes, we embraced, our warm skin pressed together. It sent tingles down my spine. I panted into Drake's neck, feeling his hard member rub against mine.

Drake cupped my face with his hand and took my lips in his again. Our kiss was messy and frantic, mouths gasping and moaning in between flicks of tongues. My knees felt weak as Drake wrapped his fingers around me, holding tightly and moving quickly.

I returned the favor until we both bumped into my bed and collapsed on top of it. Drake nudged me into the right position and kneeled between my legs. He looked into my heavily lidded eyes with lust painting his features.

"You look absolutely spectacular," Drake murmured, his eyes taking me in so intensely it was as though he wanted to memorize me just in case I disappeared. Regardless, I stifled a chuckle. It was odd to hear Drake use a word that had more than three syllables.

"Thanks," I replied sheepishly, "I try my best." Drake smiled back at me and leaned over, his warm mouth sliding over my erection. I moaned and my eyes fluttered shut.

I felt as though I was melting with each one of Drake's touches. Then he began to hum. The vibrations sent sparks down the length of me and I felt myself twitch a little, my mouth wide open as lost myself in the feeling.

But then I began to listen closely. In between my panting and moaning and the sound of Drake sucking at my wet member (a sound I thoroughly enjoyed) I realized that Drake was saying actual words.

"Marvelous… phenomenal… stupendous," were some of the mutterings that I could make out. I propped myself up on one elbow and rustled Drake's hair to get his attention. He looked up questioningly.

"I really enjoy the whole humming thing but… why are you practicing vocabulary around my, um, penis?" I asked with a confused smile.

A blush lit up Drake's cheeks and he looked away.

"You were listening?" He asked, embarrassment rolling off him in waves. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything I was just wondering what you were doing down there," I said reassuringly, tilting his face so that he would look me in the eyes. Drake smiled in an apologetic way before he explained himself.

"I just… I was worried you would get bored if I… didn't use bigger words… Ok that sounded stupid," Drake laughed uneasily, rubbing the back f his neck, "what I really mean it that… well, when we do stuff together I always feel like 'awesome' or 'amazing' doesn't really describe how…" Drake paused and said the next word slowly, as though he were tasting it, "extraordinary it is.

"Plus, you're really smart and I thought bigger words would impress you. That's why I studied a thesaurus for the past few weeks," Drake finished quietly, not wanting word to get out that he had actually put effort into something academic.

My mouth hung open in shock. It was hard to imagine Drake studying, but thinking back I realized why Drake had been so jumpy. That magazine that he had been carrying around did seem too thick. He had probably hidden the thesaurus from everyone with its cover.

I laughed, giggles bubbling up uncontrollably. I sat up and hugged Drake tightly giving him a playful noogie.

"I am very impressed, Drake," I said, kissing his forehead numerous times. "I guess love really does make people do crazy things. I mean, the thought of _you_ studying-"

"Hey don't mock me," Drake snapped, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't let me finish," I said getting to my knees, my arms on either side of him, palms pressed into the sheets, "the thought of you studying is very hot. Especially if I get to be your tutor."

Drake eyed me with excitement, noticing the tone in my voice.

"Then by all means, educate me," Drake said, his fingers tracing down my chest.

I smiled and began to touch Drake again. I intended to use this and any other future alone time wisely from now on.

...

I can now officially say that 'School Scandal' is finally over.  
It's been a long, hard road; blood, sweat, and tears on my part and an inhuman amount of patience on your part. Thank you everyone for sticking with me to the bitter end. I hope that everything I've learned from writing this story and reading your comments will benefit my future stories.

I bid you adieu, but only temporarily. I still have many stories left to tell. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and enjoying :)


End file.
